Mass Effect: The Reaper
by LordSordik
Summary: Zane is a man out of time...literally. Waking up in a world you didn't sleep in yesterday will do that. But he knows more than most about this universe. Its people, its destiny and he knows how to help them all. (Better summary in story) OC/Tali small Shepard(M)/Liara Rated:M for language and some themes as well as gore.
1. Summary

**Mass Effect: The Reaper**

Zane is a man out of time...literally. Being transported almost 200 years into the future will do that to anyone. But he knows much about this time, this universe, its rules, its people, if knowledge is power then he is the most powerful being in the galaxy. However, many things will change because of one enemy: The Reaper Vanguard or better known as Sovereign. Zane cannot sit by and let this universe, and these people burn. He must do something, and so he does, he fights back…

 **A/N:** A few things to know as you go into this story. Number One: The Main Character can easily be considered a "Mark Sue" however I am hoping that in future installations into this series that will be expanded upon and explained why he is what he is. If that is a turn off for you I get it, no hard feelings. If that is a turn off and you really want to tell me have at it won't bother me one bit. If you're willing to give it a shot at the very least. Then welcome! Number Two: This is technically an AU story and you see how and when. In this first installment, it is minimal at best. Number Three: There may be some discrepancies with some formats. I will get to fixing these when I get the time. There is also an issue with strange "/" and random beginnings of new lines I don't know how those got there. I will try to fix those when I can. And they seem to only effect the first two or three chapters the rest are as they should be.

 **Also:** I have finally given this story a much-needed update mainly in the grammar category. Since this first came out in 3/29/17 I have been making updates to the errors (of which there were many) hopefully I got all of them or at least most of them. I am currently working on the second part of this story named **The Rogue** so be on the lookout for that if you are so inclined. Hope to see you at the end of this story. Please let me know what I can do to make it better anything given will be a huge help. That is all, as you were.


	2. Change of Scenery

**Chapter One: A Change of Scenery**

It was raining, it always rained now-a-days and for some reason it never let up. For every day that was sunny and dry, there was a weeks' worth of rain. But luckily for Zane such things didn't bother him except when the internet went out then well you just take away his life blood. Being a gamer was neither a boring nor athletic lifestyle although depending on whom is asked this opinion may vary. But the eighteen-year-old Zane had no quarrel with the life he led. It was the freedom for him to be whatever he wanted then change on the fly. He studied each world he went through and learned the lore of each story these things were fun to him. But throwing a ball just didn't appeal to him that much or at least not any more. His family understood mostly and seemed happy that he was happy with staying home and not going out and getting into trouble. But for some people it seemed like what he does was almost narcotic the more he did it the more he needed to do it. While this may or may not be true is any one's guess, it didn't get to him often.

Zane was relaxing from his hobby, as he was lying in his bed and had on a black T-Shirt and his blue cargo shorts when he noticed the rain. But something seemed off in the distance. The rain and storm seemed almost…foreboding. Like it was a warning to him about something.

He rubbed his eyes swearing he was just being paranoid. The storm kept up its waging war in the heavens as it passed his house and his room. Zane got in his bed and began to fall asleep and couldn't help but think the storm was a lot like similar storm a few years prior. And that storm left sadness, pain, and rage in its wake.

When he fell asleep his body began to exhibit a higher blood pressure, a faster heart rate, but he couldn't wake up, he couldn't scream. And soon it started to beat so fast that he went into cardiac arrest without anyone's knowledge. He would not live to see tomorrow…or would he?

He had a destiny to fulfill but he was in the wrong time, the wrong era, the wrong universe. And for there to be life there must first be death.

…

Before his adventure would begin he had several visions though to him he thought they were dreams but they were quite real or was at the most real enough to learn from.

 _In front of him in a room lit only by large braziers filled with fire were the apparitions of Ezio Auditore, Conner Kenway, Edward Kenway, and at the center of them was Altair wearing his black armor in his hands was a branding rod he parted the end and Zane stuck out his ring finger the end clamped onto his finger and burned it harshly. And then at once they spoke._

 _"_ _We work in the dark to serve the light we are Assassins…Nothing is True Everything is Permitted." Then they all faded._

From this vision he gained the aspect of stealth in all its forms and hand-to-hand combat. The knowledge seemed to flood from the apparitions as they faded.

Then the vision changed

 _He was on the beaches of Normandy fighting beside his American brothers he charged forward hell bent on taking the beach it took several hours but soon enough he and his brothers in arms took the bunkers overlooking the beaches he turned around and his squad gave a salute._

 _"_ _So…. what's next boss?" Zane returned the salute with a smile and the vision faded_

From this vision he learned how to command and how to use firearms.

Then another vision appeared.

 _He was on his knees chained up before him was Darth Revan Zane's back was bent in an awkward angle the chain groaned as he forced them upward._

 _"_ _The Sith code…Recite it." Revan said simply and Zane smiled evilly._

 _"_ _Peace is a lie, there is only passion, through passion I gain strength, through strength I gain power, through power I gain victory, through victory my chains are broken the force shall set me free." He said and looked up at Revan who used the force to unlock the chains. Zane rose up and the cracks of his back could be heard his face was unreadable. Revan gave him a lightsaber and when activated the red light only made him look more menacing. Behind Revan the door opened and showed Zane's old master the one that threw him in a hole in the ground chained up. The one that tortured him for days on end. The one he hated most of all._

 _"_ _Now young one, use that pain, that rage, and turn it into a weapon and use it against the one who belittled you. The one who crushed you, who tortured you, who hurt you!" Revan said and Zane charged his surprised master cutting him down._

 _"_ _Very good…Darth Titan."_ The vision faded and he learned how to nurture his rage and hate into a potent weapon.

Then one last vision happened and it began similar to the first.

 _The room was dark and lit by blue mage fire before him stood three apparitions the Hero of Fereldan, Hawke, and the Inquisitor they gestured to a goblet filled with a dark red liquid._

 _"_ _What is it?" Zane asked and they spoke as one._

 _"_ _Our message." They said simply the goblet was golden and the liquid glimmered. Zane grabbed the goblet and took a large swallow taking in most of the liquid. Then three small flashes happened in his mind._

 _The first was of a dragon leading a horde of Darkspawn the second was of a flaming sword clashing with a bright wooden staff. Then the last was of a large man leading a horde of demons obviously, each flash represented the struggle each hero had to fight against._

The vision gave him the knowledge of how to fight a war and the art of persuasion and elegance.

…

Zane woke up with a headache and a great pain in his stomach but that didn't bother him this would happen every now and then but some other things were off. The area around him was very bright and noisy and he was cold like he kicked off his blankets but this wouldn't be the first time. Also there was also the fact that the ground was very cold and metallic.

"Wait what?" He said out loud with that last revelation and he shot up not helping his headache at all. Zane looked up and saw that he was in an alley and outside that alley, were aliens everywhere. Turians, Salarians, Asari the whole deal. That was when his mental break down began he started to back up when a hand grabbed his shoulder gently.

"Hold on don't panic." The voice was gruff but gentle and sounded Turian Zane gave a nod slowly holding in the desire to scream _. 'I'm in an alley with an alien I don't know how I got here and he is telling me not to panic not good so not good…do I scream rape yet?'_

"I am going to turn you around slowly I will not hurt you." He said and Zane nodded. Although he was still very cautious.

When Zane was face to face with the Turian his features were clear to him he was large and muscular and had grey skin. He also had brown eyes and had red face paint. He had on blue armor that looked like it was from C-Sec. The Turian looked at him in the eye and waited for a while then as if he had conformation he gave a nod.

"It is you." he said and backed up a little bit.

"Do I know you?" Zane asked

"Yes Zane you did once, it's me…Achilles!" the Turian said and held his arms out a little bit.

"Yep…I have gone fucking nuts!" Zane yelled. Achilles was the dog he had for about a decade of his life but had died about two years ago. Achilles died during the storm that left the rage, the pain, and the sadness in its wake.

"I don't expect you to understand I didn't understand either but I'm guessing that what happened to you happened to me." he said and gave Zane time to process it.

"But you died I was the one that found you I know you were dead!" Zane yelled again but the face on Achilles didn't get cheerful but got somber.

"Then that means you are dead then too or were dead then." Achilles said not paying attention to Zane.

"What do you mean?" Zane asked.

"Back at home on Earth you are dead or at least you were Zane we are about 170 years in the future. "Achilles said letting the information sink in. Zane looked around for a while his face was unable to be read it went from sad, to mad, and then glad?

"What year is it?" Zane asked.

"2181." Achilles said and Zane got excited.

"Achilles do you know what this means?!" Zane asked and Achilles shook his head.

"This means we are in the Mass Effect universe and the Reapers are nowhere close to attacking this means we can stop them." Zane said

"Wait Zane we can't tell people about what you know." Achilles said and Zane soon saw why.

"Of course doing so will not only make me look crazy and I might do more harm than good in the long run… But I do have an idea you said it was 2181 that means Eden Prime will be attacked in about two years and Shepard will be the first human spectre if everything goes right." Zane said.

"Okay what is your plan?" Achilles asked.

"Where do you work?" Zane asked. Though he had a good idea due to the armor. But he wanted specifics.

"C-Sec as a part-time cop and a dispatcher why?" Achilles asked.

"Perfect. Achilles I have an idea." Zane said.

"That is never good." Achilles said with the Turian version of a smile.

"Shut up now you sound like my mother. And besides you are in said plan."

"That isn't making it sound better." Zane grinned mischievously.

"How about I become a bounty hunter. You give me the location or information of certain…shady individuals and I will deal with them." Zane got a crazed look in his eyes one that Achilles was all too familiar with. Zane was going to enjoy this. And worse yet, was that he had made up his mind. And when Zane made up his mind there was no stopping him.

"You are nuts." he said and Zane's smile only grew.

"If that is too much for you think of me as a vigilante. So, what do say?"

"You want me to let you legally kill?" Achilles asked astonished at the idea. How much sway does Zane think he has over him?

"I don't plan on getting caught you call and you will let me know of anyone who needs to be dealt with. I need to get into Shepard's team but I need to look good enough to even be able to join." Zane said Achilles thought about Zane's idea which had some sense to it in order to make sure everything went smoothly in the galaxy he would have to know the hero and Zane will be able to help drive the hero into the right direction. Still didn't change the fact Achilles was letting Zane kill for a living. But then again, Zane was mentally sound…mostly and Achilles saw no alternative. Short of becoming a cop and even if he did that there was no guarantee he would rise to prominence within a few short years.

"Okay but first you need gear and training luckily I know a guy and this bag was by you when you got here." Achilles moved over and Zane went to the bag and opened it inside was a black hoodie a pair of jeans that were such a dark color of blue one would've considered them black, black gloves and a scarf like mask to wear also two weapons a Carnifex pistol with thermal clips and a M4A1 with the magazines holding thermal clips inside it. He aimed down the sights and got a feel for it. That wasn't hard since he had fired a AR-15 and the two weapons felt similar. Zane put on the gear then flipped up his hood and a blue shimmer surrounded his body for a split second.

"Shields…nice." Zane said then looked at Achilles.

"Well how do I look?" He asked.

"Like a lot of paperwork for me." Zane laughed as they left the alley and went into the wards.

"Also how did you know I would be right there?" Zane asked and Achilles thought about it.

"It is hard to explain I simply felt called." Then they were silent.

They walked on for a short while and a thought came to Achilles.

"Do you even know how to fight?" Achilles asked and Zane thought about it but something in the back of his brain awoke and fighting style after fighting style revealed itself. But Zane felt like he would still need to get a feel for them so training would be needed.

"Yes though I don't know how I know." He said and Achilles gave a shrug.

"Maybe it is because you came here I learned how to walk and talk just by being here so maybe something similar happened to you. But even still some more training couldn't hurt. Like I said I know a guy he will get you better than ever before." Achilles said and Zane gave a small nod.


	3. The Reaper Meets the Shepard

**Chapter Two: The Reaper Meets the Shepard**

 **Two years later.**

"This guy isn't wanted but he has information on Loik Toth a crummy Turian who is wanted for rape and murder and those are just the nice ones get him to talk and then take out Toth." Achilles said over the comm.

"Affirmative, Reaper out." Zane said and moved through the crowd no one paid him mind even with the M4 hanging from his shoulder by a strap. It was an old style but he didn't want to change it to the new magnetized style and the gear had served him faithfully for two years no need to change it now. Zane looked out to a dock where his soon-to-be informant was he was ordering Turians around to move some crates to a shuttle and was unaware of Zane's presence. Zane pulled up his omni-tool and began some music then he moved through the crowd and as he did so he moved the scarf like mask up to his nose to protect his identity and flipped up his hood. As he got closer two Turian guards took notice of him and approached when they were right by him Zane grabbed one's assault rifle and held it in place then Zane pulled out his pistol and shot the duo. But now the target knew he was here. Zane used his omni-tool to overload the shuttle causing it to malfunction and explode. The Turian help quickly ran -they were nothing more than civilians- and left the area in a hurry. The target made a last stand and fired at Zane but he was a lot quicker than the target expected. Zane was behind cover taking pot shots with his own rifle when he got an even better idea.

The human Zane was after had stopped shooting noticing that his assailant had not popped out in a while. The human waited and didn't notice that Zane was hanging directly under him. In a split-second the glass like material under him shattered and Zane's gloved hand shot out and grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him down and the human was upside down looking down to the far ward.

"Phillip Rock 36 years old two kids and a wife lives in the Kithoi ward in an apartment building works at a small retail store on his own street. Makes a decent income even has enough money to leave the ward. My Phil you live a very good life why would you throw that away?" Zane said knowing this man's whole life was rewarding though he knew everyone's life thanks to some contacts of his. And a personal app he had created in his spare time.

"I'm telling you nothing Reaper!" Phil yelled back. Zane was given the nickname The Reaper and every criminal on the Citadel had talked about him as if he was the boogie man of all criminals and they were right. Then Phil got a shock from Zane's omni-tool the shock went to his arm and then Phil's omni-tool flashed for a moment before fading away.

"Now that you can't call Loik about me tell me where I can find him." Zane said Phil took his time in answering then Zane gave a small wave of his hand to make Phil swing.

"Ok! I'll tell but get me down first." Phil said.

"No deal, tell me first then I let you free." Zane returned.

"But-" Phil started but was cut off.

"Phil you are getting heavy I'd hate for your kids to be told that their daddy was an idiot and fell off a dock." Zane said ad Phil nodded slightly.

"Okay! He is at Shrook's Bar right now he will leave in about an hour you can catch him if you hurry." Phil said and Zane threw him to a nearby platform.

"Good job Phil, pray I never have to find you again." Zane said and before Phil could raise his head the Reaper was gone.

…

It didn't take long for Zane to find a post to scout Shrook's Bar and he was patient in waiting the extra five minutes for Loik, Zane was playing a game on his omni-tool as he normally did when waiting. Old habits die hard as they say. When a news report was going on behind him.

"Breaking news! This just in, Eden Prime was attacked it is assumed the hostiles were Geth, no one knows why the attack took place but casualty reports are staggering luckily the Geth were beaten back. By alliance forces is this the start of another Skyllian Blitz event? Does this mean war with the Geth? We will give you the answers tonight at eight." The news feed cut off to a commercial afterwards.

Zane got on his omni-tool's comm. "Jar-bee, have you found her yet?" It took a little while but a reply came back.

"Yes and no Sir we know where she has been but we have yet to make contact though we are close and Karth is expecting you to show up when we get her." The Salarian replied.

"Good. Keep me posted." Zane said then cut the transmission and Loik had just come out of the bar. Zane was very quick at grabbing his rifle and aiming the scope at the Turian whom was bare faced which was befitting for the criminal and seemed to have brown like skin Zane quickly shot the Turian in the head blowing his brains out his guards looked around desperately but they would never find him.

"Achilles, Loik is dead at Shrook's Bar call it in." Zane said then started to head out he took off the hood and pulled down the mask.

"All units, be advised, shots fired at Shrook's Bar and positive confirmation of Loik Toth. Assess the situation dispatch out." Achilles said over C-sec channels which Zane had access to and then sweet blissful silence befell him.

 **Presidium**

Zane was well out of the area within an hour he was overlooking the Presidium well out of eyes reach where he could relax waiting patiently for his contact to call in…

 **Down by the lake.**

Shepard was walking to the tower when he looked around him again when Kaiden asked him a question.

"Commander what is it?" Kaiden was a good lad a little bit depressing though.

"I get the feeling we are being watched." He said.

"Not to be an ass but we are on the Presidium filled to the brim with aristocrats. Chances are we have been watched for a while." Ashley said and Shepard gave a nod of his head.

 _"_ _Not what I meant but she is probably right."_ Shepard thought.

…

Zane was getting tired of waiting and almost called his contact when his omni-tool finally went off.

"Sir the Norm-"His contact started.

"Has landed yes I am well aware I am looking at the passengers now; you are late but no matter. You have failed me make sure to not fail me again. Or you will never fail at anything ever again. Am I clear?" Zane said a tense silence remained for a moment.

"Yes sir." Then the transmission was cut.

Zane then was contacted by another person this time it was someone else and it was an encrypted message.

 ** _See to it that Hunter 1 completes his mission in getting rid of F; HE will be pleased good luck R_**

 ** _Handler out._**

Zane read the contract and looked at the hefty sum of money that came his way. And he got a smile on his face he could manipulate the Mass Effect story a little bit right here and now and help Wrex with his mission. Zane quickly got on his omni-tool and called in a few favors when he had what he wanted he began typing.

 ** _Dear Anderson,_**

 **** ** _You do not know me but I know that you know John Z. Shepard I have one request ask that he sees Barla Von mention that he works for the Shadow Broker this will help in your investigation with Saren immensely I assure you._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _The Reaper._**

Zane sent the message out and got up from his post and decided he knew where he could wait for Shepard to come to him. But first he needed to talk to Von.

 **An hour later outside the tower.**

 _"_ _How could they be so blind as to not see Saren was a threat? …doesn't matter Barla Von that is who I need to talk to next according to Anderson."_ Shepard was fuming so much that when a man knocked into him slightly that Shepard nearly belted the guy but the person responsible was already gone. He only barely saw the man in question but really all he saw was a figure in black Shepard checked his credit chit and saw it remained there then he headed inside Von's office.

"Barla Von I hear you work for the Shadow Broker." Shepard said immediately he wasn't in an agreeable mood right now he needed answers and fast.

"Straight to the point I see, yes I do. Now Shepard I am to tell you this and only this go to C-Sec there you will find a Krogan named Wrex he requires something you can give him and in return he might help you in the long run." Von said quickly then shooed Shepard out before he could protest.

"Well that was easy." Kaiden said.

"And cryptic." Ashley commented.

"Well he is an agent for the Shadow Broker. So what do you expect?" Shepard said ending the conversation then headed to C-Sec.

 **C-Sec**

Wrex wasn't hard to find he kind of took up a good portion of the room. And his Krogan charisma was easy to spot.

"Patrons saw you threatening Fist at his bar stay away from him." The officer said.

"You should warn Fist I will kill him." Wrex said getting in the officer's face and Wrex soon saw Shepard waving him over and Wrex ignored the threats of the officer and moved towards Shepard.

"Human what do you want?" Wrex said

"I hear you can help me, Barla Von told me to find you." Shepard said.

"Barla Von is a smart man and the man that contacted him and me is even smarter. He told me that you would help me get Fist since Fist has something you need." Wrex said. Shepard was getting tired of this person telling others what to tell him. If this individual had info why not tell him directly?

"And what is that?" Shepard asked.

"I don't know but the human that contacted me said that you should find Garrus Vakarian he just went to a nearby clinic maybe the doctor or him have the answer to your question in the meantime was there anything else?" Wrex asked

"Yea Barla Von said that if I help you then you may help me in return know anything about that?"

"You mean other than helping your investigation? Yes, I may be able to run with your crew for a little while depending how well your crew is in a fight." Wrex said.

"They are good and you will make it better." Shepard said and Wrex gave a nod and agreed to follow and let Shepard lead the way.

…

Only fifteen minutes had passed when they reached the clinic and when they entered they saw a hold up.

"I didn't tell anyone I swear!" The woman most likely the good doctor was being held at gun point by a group of humans and a Turian was behind the counter hiding from the humans.

"That's good doc now you stay good in case the Reaper…" A human noticed Shepard and pointed his pistol at him. Just then the Turian popped out of cover and shot the human quickly and Shepard vaulted over the counter and shot three humans with his own pistol then Ashley finished another assailant ending the fight.

"Good job Shepard you gave me the window I needed to take out the hostile." Garrus said.

"Of course but watch out next time you might hit the hostage" Shepard said sternly.

"Of course Commander but I just reacted…Doctor are you hurt?" Garrus asked

"No now that you are all here." She said.

"What did they want?" Shepard asked.

"They didn't want me telling anyone about the Quarian." Michelle said.

"What about the Quarian?" Shepard asked.

"There was a Quarian here not long ago she had been shot and after I patched her up she said she was looking for protection with the information she carried. She was looking for the Shadow Broker since I knew Fist worked for the Shadow Broker I sent her there." Michele said

"Except Fist works for Saren now and that is why I was contracted." Wrex said.

"I knew Fist was crazy but to cross the Shadow Broker? That's just insane." Michelle said.

"So the Shadow Broker is looking for Fist as Saren goes after the Quarian." Garrus said.

"And the Reaper no doubt is looking for Fist…He hates people like him." Michele said and Garrus nodded.

"Who is the Reaper?" Shepard asked.

"No one knows his name he is a vigilante criminal killer…he believes himself to be a crusader of justice. He is quick and efficient just today he had cleared out a smuggling ring and killed a Turian on our most wanted list within an hour of each other he is smart, resourceful, and dangerous. Not to mention a pain in the ass to catch." Garrus said and Michele nodded.

"I've only dealt with him once he is fair with the information he provides and how much he pays for your own information. Which is quite rare leading me to believe he IS The Shadow Broker." Michele said

"There is that name again who or what is The Shadow Broker?" Shepard asked to anyone willing to answer. Garrus, was quick to answer.

"An information broker, trades secrets for money as for who or what he is. No one knows he is very careful with his identity. He is given the gender of male though he may be female or even a group of people. No one knows for sure. And like Doctor Michele said the Reaper may very well be the broker just under a different name." Shepard nodded knowing they had to find the Quarian and keep an eye out for the Reaper a vigilante was an unknown he may be friendly but ultimately evil just disguised as good. Worst yet he may already be onto the Quarian searching for her as well. Hopefully he was good in his intentions and not working for Saren.

"Shepard before you go; I would like to help catch Saren that man is a stain on my species. I may have not been able to get the evidence earlier but now I think that with our combined efforts we can take that waste of skin down and send him to prison for his crimes." Garrus said and Shepard wasn't about to turn away help right now so he let Garrus tag along.

Shepard was about to enter the market place when his omni-tool got a call. The ID read unknown which was rare especially for a military grade omni-tool like his. It would usually give a contact number at least.

"Hello?" Shepard spoke slowly and cautiously.

"Shepard it is so good to finally talk to you. I see you have Garrus Vakarian and Urdnot Wrex." The voice on the other end spoke. It was a deep male voice but not overly so there was a certain charm to it but it also told Shepard that the voice had all the power in the conversation. He looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Many were on their omni-tools and the place was packed with people it was difficult to find a specific person like this.

"Who is this?" Shepard asked as his team listened as well. They also looked for someone out of place.

"Who I am is not important right now. But I am sure you can guess who I am and I'm also sure you have heard more than your fair share about me. But you see I know that you are going to Fist and I wanted to warn you that he is expecting you. Regardless it shouldn't be too difficult for the likes of you. Just know that once you are done and he tells you where the Quarian is. We will meet again. Now John Shepard I bid you good day and farewell I have to check on that Quarian. Poor girl will get herself killed if she isn't careful." Then the communication was cut. Shepard's fear of the Reaper being onto the girl may have just become a reality if that was indeed who it was.

…

Zane quickly moved from the other side of the room Shepard was in and moved through the market below them to the alley way where the Quarian was at.

"Sir." Jar-bee said and the Turian gave a nod.

"Who are you? Are you The Shadow Broker?" The Quarian asked and Zane smiled under his mask and hood.

"Some call me that." he said.

"Prove it." She said putting her hand on her hip. In response Zane clasped his hands behind his back.

"Tali'Zorah nar Rayya born 2161 now is the age of 22 recently was in a shooting not far from here and was kicked out by a nasty Turian. You are currently on your pilgrimage. Daughter of Marya'Zorah and Rael'Zorah vas Rayya. Marya'Zorah died by air contamination about five years ago. Do I need to go further?" Zane said and Tali shook her head but before she could speak Zane put up his finger.

"Hold that thought Madam." Then Zane pulled out his pistol and shot the Turian point blank the Turian fell to the ground never knowing what had happened then he grabbed Tali's shotgun before she could pull it on him.

"Jar-bee your services are no longer required." He said still looking at Tali in the eyes. Jar-bee and the other Salarian gave a nod and left silently.

"Now I am going to let you go I will explain afterwards." He let go of her gun and she returned it to the small of her back.

"No I am not the Shadow Broker but I do work for him and that Turian worked for Saren who still wants you dead as you know. I cannot give you the protection you seek unless I am given some help which should be coming soon they do not work for the Shadow Broker but you could help them immensely." Zane finished.

"Uh okay but who are you and where will you go once this help gets here?" She asked.

"Oh where are my manners? My name is Zane others call me the Reaper and hopefully when help gets here I will stick around with them though that is up to them." Zane said while taking his hood and mask off.

"Right…well I feel like anything I say will just be redundant. Since you seem to know almost everything about me." Tali said Zane approached his hand out which she shook.

"Don't be, it is always a pleasure to meet a Quarian Madam nar Rayya. Also, I don't know everything just a few things that I remembered off the top of my head sorry if I jumped boundaries by the way. I needed to make sure you believed me. Or at the very least catch the Turian off guard." Zane said and Tali gave a nod when Shepard approached assault rifle pointed at Zane who didn't flinch he simply put both hands behind his back, patient Shepard looked at the dead Turian and seemed to be a little more aggressive in his approach.

"Now Shepard that is no way to thank me after all I told you we would meet again. I am the Reaper in case it wasn't obvious enough." Zane said and Shepard put his pistol down.

"So you are the Reaper? I was expecting someone older. No offense." Garrus said and Shepard gave a nod. When they realized who he was Zane gave a bow with a smirk.

"That is the point. So long as no one knows who I am then they never see me coming. And that is their final mistake." Zane said looking at the Turian's corpse.

"Well now that we are all here I assume you are the Quarian with the data involving you-know-who?" Shepard asked Tali who gave a nod.

"Yes please call me Tali." She said and the group gave a nod.

"As for me my name is Zane now if you don't mind we really need to get to Udina before Saren gets an even larger head start."

"How do you know about-?" Shepard began then Garrus cut in.

"Remember the Doctor did say he knew a lot of things." And Shepard gave a nod and led the group to the human representative.


	4. Righting Wrongs

**Chapter Three: Righting Wrongs**

Getting to Udina's office didn't take long but it was quiet no one knew what to say the air was tense around them and Zane was getting tense at the mere thought of Udina.

 _"Udina the little worm and a good for nothing politician. Never thanks you unless it helps him and is always looking to get ahead of the others. If it were up to me I would love to shoot him on sight but that wouldn't help and Shepard seems the paragon sort so shooting without evidence is a good way to get killed myself. I may be good at combat but trying to fight Shepard? Harbinger would be easier to fight bare handed."_ Zane thought with clenched fists and barely contained anger that soon simmered to a slow boil.

"Shepard what are you thinking?! Firefights in the wards, and an all-out assault on Chora's den do you know how-. Who the hell are these people what are you up to?" Udina asked when he noticed Shepard brought a lot more people then he left with.

"This is my team who are helping take down Saren and the Quarian has information on our culprit." Shepard said. Udina was skeptical of course but he allowed Tali to give her data after the first initial recording Anderson jumped in.

"That's it this information proves Saren is a traitor!" Anderson called out.

"What is this talk of Reapers?" Shepard asked.

"Synthetics that the Geth revere as gods they believe the Reapers are the pinnacle of their own evolution." Zane said as if it was common knowledge.

"How do you know that?" Garrus said again amazed. Zane looked at him his eyes speaking for him "did you really just ask me that?" They asked so Garrus kept his mouth shut and Zane gave off a silent laugh.

"And besides Saren wasn't working alone." Tali said then continued the recording this one having Benezia's voice.

"Who is that?" Udina asked to no one though for the sake of time and to show off Zane answered.

"Matriarch Benezia an Asari she is a very powerful biotic and once more had many followers so she is a very powerful ally to Saren." Zane said still of in the corner.

"What about this 'Conduit' know anything about that?" Shepard asked in Zane's head he wanted to save everyone the trouble of going around the galaxy on a wild goose chase but that didn't seem right, to make such a leap would only raise suspicion and may alter the timeline immensely.

"I haven't come across anything called a Conduit maybe it is another Prothean product." Zane said he didn't tell them anything about it really. Shepard gave a nod of his head.

"Then we know what we must do get this stuff to the Council." Shepard said Zane gave a small smirk he knew that the Council would look at the writing on the wall and say it was just a shadow. They would cover up a damn invasion if it would save them time, money, and even reputation… which they did Mass Effect 3 ring any bells? Assholes all of them.

"Agreed, Anderson, come with me I will get a meeting ready Shepard hurry behind us." Udina said and Shepard gave a nod.

"So now what?" Tali asked.

"Now we do our job." Shepard said and began to leave.

"Wait Commander I would like to come with you I know that you didn't see what I could do but I am very good with tech and I know how to wield a gun." Tali said with confidence and a little bit of unsureness.

"Same for me Shepard and I can vouch for Tali's skills personally." Zane said and Shepard nodded and gave a motion for everyone to follow.

…

The meeting went as Zane thought it would with the Council saying they would do something but just hand the work to someone else. Shepard came back to the group even if he knew what would happen, Zane still felt excited for the ceremony of becoming a spectre even if it wasn't him becoming the spectre.

"Doesn't even thank you for what you found damn it Udina." Ashley said.

"Udina saying thanks? That's a funny one." Zane said with a laugh.

"Do you ever shut up?" Ashley asked and Zane narrowed his eyes at her.

"Do you ever stop bitching?" Zane asked and she fumed. Zane never liked Ashley better company then Kaiden though but that wasn't saying much. One was depressing the other was…well…Ashley.

"Lock it down both of you. On the Udina thing I haven't done anything yet so I need to prove myself." Shepard said and they made their way to the elevator when they did Zane got a message.

 ** _This was not a part of the plan R. You were not to join them._**

Zane looked at the message and thought of his own.

 ** _Wouldn't it benefit HIM if he had someone of the inside?_** Zane asked the sender.

 ** _Fine you may continue I will find someone else to fill your place._**

 ** _-Handler out._**

Zane gave a breath of fresh air. He was afraid the agent would refuse him if so then Zane would leave the Shadow Broker's services to stay with these guys but the Shadow Broker's information was good in case he needed it. Which wasn't often he also stayed with him to keep an eye on the Shadow Broker at the risk of being found out but steps had been taken to keep that from happening.

 ** _Achilles the plan is a go I'm with Shepard._** Zane said and Achilles came back quickly.

 ** _Good luck Zane you will need it I'm sure._** Zane gave a smile and closed his omni-tool he took off his hood and lowered his mask and let the cool air brush against his face. He looked at a mirror program on his omni-tool he had dark blue eyes and dark brown unkempt hair that was a little short and the beginnings of a goatee that itched a little bit. His skin had a natural tan color but still was in complete contrast to the black clothing he could still blend in with the darkness. Zane gave another smirk at how much he had changed he looked a little grimmer and like he had seen some things that a man shouldn't have to see. Without realizing it they had gone from the tower to the Presidium in front of what would be the Conduit. But he couldn't say anything no matter how much he wanted to. The whole team stood in front of Shepard with Shepard's back against the Conduit.

"Alright as much as I'm sure you would all like to immediately go against Saren. We need to give Udina time to set everything up. So, in the meantime got get your gear ready as well as buy anything you can Zane and Tali with me everyone else dismissed." And in a group the rest of them dispersed. There was silence as they moved throughout the Financial District it didn't take long before Zane figured out they were going to the Consort and Zane smiled as he remembered his first time there it was a time to remember. Then he remembered the times afterwards and he had a shot of fear go through him. Zane was the last to enter the establishment. Zane raised his mask even further and lowered his hood even more and started counting in his head.

"Hello again Commander and…Oh Reaper it is always a pleasure to see you darling." The greeter said. _Three seconds It took her. She is getting sloppy._

"Hello to you too Letaya." Zane replied back and Letaya pushed through the other two guests and crashed herself against him in a hug one that lasted a tad to long for his comfort. But the male in him was more than happy…he hated that part of himself. It never knew when was a good time to make a public appearance. Which was never in most cases.

"Perhaps you are here for my request…" She let the offer stand with longing eyes.

"Letaya you know my answer." Zane said and the Asari had pouted lips.

"Well one day…a girl can dream, can't she?" She said and turned to the other guests or Shepard to be more specific. Tali was off to the side and shared a confused look like Shepard. Letaya kept an arm around Zane's neck and remained close to him.

"Now Commander what can I do for you?" She asked with a smile.

"I…just need to speak with the Consort." Shepard said and Letaya pointed in the direction to go and he started to go Tali following suit. Zane went to move only for Letaya to tighten her hold on his neck. He softly grabbed her wrist around his neck and another hand held onto her hip.

"Now Letaya you may be good at touch but I am better." He said and he put some pressure on her hip and she almost turned to a puddle from excitement. She let go of him and her eyes looked at him almost pleading. As Zane left he ran a hand across her chin and cheek. He caught up to the others saying greeting to the other employees they all knew him. When he caught up he noticed the other two looking at him with raised eye brows.

"Don't ask." Zane said and they immediately looked another way as they entered the Consort's chambers.

"Reaper it has been too long Love." The Consort said with a smile as she turned but was caught off guard when she saw another two people.

"Ah Commander it is a pleasure." She said quickly recovering from her shock.

"The pleasure is ours Lady Consort." Zane said after Shepard seemed to be frozen. Zane was surprised the Consort noticed him before Shepard. What that meant could be many things or it could mean nothing.

"Reaper you know my name please use it." She said and Zane smiled under his mask.

"But you don't know mine I feel at an unfair advantage." Zane said with a small bow as Sha'ira made her way to him. How he went from the back of the team to the front was anyone's guess. She stood on her toes and whispered in Zane's ear.

"Don't I?" She asked in a tone that made him question just how much she actually knew. "In any event, it is good you all came. I have a gift for all of you but first Shepard I wish to thank you for dealing with the Septimus issue and having the Elcor end his campaign against me I am grateful." Sha'ira said backing away and headed to Shepard to the left of Zane.

"It was my pleasure." Shepard said Zane knew Shepard had spoken to Septimus between getting recruits and had talked to Sha'ira just before seeing the Council for the first time. As Zane thought about what Shepard had done Sha'ira gave her Gift of Words to him.

"I thank you Lady Sha'ira." Shepard said after her words were spoken and Shepard seemed genuine enough.

"Oh now you sound like Reaper." Sha'ira said and then went to Zane and stood still for a few moments.

"I have two gifts for you actually." Zane raised an eyebrow under his hood and mask. She then turned around and grabbed a small silver box it fit in the palm of her hand. She opened it and inside was a silver ring with a red gem.

"Are we getting married now?" He asked her and she smiled followed by a chuckle.

"No, it is just a gift." Zane cautiously grabbed the ring and held it as if it were easy-to-break glass. Zane used to have a ring before he came to the Citadel but it had been left behind when he fell asleep in bed. Zane inspected the ring the silver gleamed in the light brigtly and on the sides were twin swords. On the inside of the ring was a small inscription.

"May you be the shield to their sword?" He asked her and she nodded.

"We both know you are a protector of your friends. One doesn't need my gift to see that. When your friends charge into hell you will be behind them. There as a safety net, or a shield if you're in the front of them. Either way you will protect them." He understood then looked at the gem closer. On the inside was the picture of what looked like a reaper. He looked at her shocked.

"Like I said…I know more than you think."

"I…I don't know what to say." Zane said and Sha'ira laughed.

"Nothing and just listen to my next gift." She said as he put the ring on and got a feel for it. After not having a ring on for two years it was a little difficult getting back into the feel of a band of metal wrapped around his finger. She then stood in front of him and looked into Zane's eyes deeply she also held onto his arms.

"You are destined for great things and have always known this; your determination is matched only by what you know to come. You have the power to change so much of the galaxy you know can come. And you carry your burden like a solider carries his weapons you brave through it and know it is for the greater good. But there will be death, destruction, and worst of all change. Change even you cannot know of until it is too late. It is up to you whether that change will be used to better the galaxy or to worsen it. All your life you have seen things you wished to change and could not. You simply followed the path laid out before you. But now you can change that and make your own story. You were chosen before your birth and now you have to make good on that and the galaxy while it doesn't know it now believes in you. But remember this…where there is death there will always be death. To keep the balance of the natural order of things. These are laws you cannot bend or break no matter how hard you will try." She said and then Zane looked around and saw Tali and Shepard frozen in place. He noticed that it was like what the Psijic Order did in Skyrim.

"What the…" Just then time resumed.

"There are many things you don't know Love but fear not, trust in my words and you will prevail." She said and Tali and Shepard looked at them confused.

"What just happened?" Shepard asked.

"I had a private talk with Reaper don't worry about it." She said and the others gave a small –if confused- nod. Zane looked at his ring and smiled. He felt proud like he had reached a giant milestone in his life. But then his mind returned to Sha'ira's cryptic talks she was always like that, cryptic to a fault. Zane believed she did it for flare more than not knowing what else to say. Still it was clear her words were a warning more than reassurance and he hoped to make good on her warning and confidence. But that last part had him thinking to the point of a brewing headache. He would shelve that thought process until later.

"Now please I need you all to leave except the Quarian I need to speak with her privately. And doing what I did with Reaper is very hard to do consecutively." She said and the two men nodded Zane bowed after his nod he did like to show off. But Tali got a little fearful expecting to be embarrassed and called a suit-rat like most did to her.

"I have a simple request for you. A very simple one. You, Shepard, and the Reaper will leave the Citadel for a good long while. When you return, I want you to come back here I have something I wish to ask you. But I need you to be out there with those two to get an appropriate answer. Now I must ask you to leave and to remember to come here soon as you return." Sha'ira then smiled and turned around leaving Tali to leave on her own accord.

Tali slowly left the room and went down the stairs. When she made it there she saw Shepard in a dark corner almost brooding and looking at a nearby couch and Tali followed his gaze towards Zane who was sitting down with three Asari around him, two human women, and even a Turian female all giving him attention. Tali couldn't read Zane's features that well. Some parts warrant annoyance like his posture, and the way his head kept looking for what seemed like an exit. Others warrant excitement, bliss, and even pleasure. What Zane didn't realize was that it wasn't just Shepard looking at him in annoyance but a few clients were as well. Then almost at the same time the two men looked at her. Shepard gave a nod towards the door and waited for her. But Zane had to claw his way from the grip of six women. Each female gave a groan of displeasure when he left or in excitement when he touched them. More than once did he make a female fall down with a simple touch at the hip. Zane went by Tali's side and walked beside her.

"Protect me please." He said and she laughed.

"And how do you propose I do that?" She asked.

"You have a shotgun." He said and she laughed more and hit her hip against his side making him stop. A surprised look on his face. She looked at him waiting for a reaction then he laughed as they left the very clingy women.

"Okay Madam nar Rayya if that is how you wish to play, so be it." He said and went by her side and never left which made her nervous. "My Madam nar Rayya why so nervous? What do you fear I will do?" He said with a laugh and she realized that was his plan to make her stress out at the thought of an attack when there wouldn't be…

"EEEH!" She squeaked when his hand found their way to her hips and he pressed them it didn't hurt but the shock she received made her legs spasm in excitement. She looked at Zane who was laughing so hard his mask came down. And she could see a tear coming down he quickly wiped it away before raising the mask.

"Bosh'tet! This means war." She said and he looked at her in the eyes.

"Good I am rather proficient in war my dear." He said and they laughed as one catching up to a rather fast walking Shepard.

…

The three walked the Citadel and ended up in Flux Tali had learned to position herself just out of reach of Zane. She quickly learned he would create a scene at her expense in a heartbeat just to get a laugh.

"You would be surprised at how much a club like this requires my services." Zane said as they entered the place

"And what exactly are your services?" Tali asked.

"Besides the trading of information, I am also a merc for lack of a better word when I can't find criminals to hunt." He said.

"So, when there are no criminals to hunt you become one?" Shepard asked and Zane shot a deadly gaze at him.

"No I do not kill, extort, or even kidnap innocents I hunt down other criminals and take them down; criminals that have not even been realized by C-Sec." He said and walked past him towards a human girl in a dark corner who was trying to hide it seemed from the lights and other people. But when Zane made his way to her she froze up and didn't back away or seem to even try to leave.

"Problem?" He asked her and the girl kept staring. "Yes, I am here. Now speak young one." He said and she seemed to regain her composure for a second.

"They said you would be here but I didn't believe them…" She said and he got a confused look on his face.

"Who told you I would be here?" He asked looking around for an ambush.

"Well not here specifically but they said you would help me if I looked like I needed help so I came here." She said and Zane raised a brow.

"I see and do you need help?" The girl nodded her head and reached inside a pocket and pulled out a locket. The locket was silver with what seemed like gems imbedded in it this told Zane that the girl was either a thief, lost, or was here to hide.

"You are hiding I assume." He asked her and she looked at him shocked.

"How did you…" She began.

"Your locket is very expensive and I know of only one store that sells something that expensive on Tayseri Ward on the far side of here. So you are rich and are hiding here in the poorer district why?" The woman then opened the locket and inside was a picture of here and on the other side was the picture of a man about thirty years of age and seemed like the strict sort.

"He is my husband…" She started and Zane was surprised by this the man seemed ten years her senior.

"Just how old are you exactly?" Zane asked.

"Nineteen." She said and he cocked his head.

"Why did you marry him?" The girl seemed to not like the question but she answered it anyways.

"It was my fault… He took my family and ordered I marry him or he would… I didn't want this I only..." She said beginning to cry Zane held her shoulder until she regained her emotions.

"Has he made good on his deal?" Zane asked piecing the events together.

"Yes but…" She almost broke down again and Zane realized her throat was hoarse more than it should be. Also, he could really make out one eye the other seemed to be blocked.

"But he mistreats you." Zane finally said as his fist clenched the girl only nodded several times before beginning to cry her eyes out. Zane escorted her out of Flux passing Tali and Shepard.

"What is it?" Tali asked.

"I have a job to do." Zane said grimly.

"What is it? Maybe we can help." Shepard said.

"No I can do this it shouldn't be too hard. I am going to meet a wife-beater who is going to learn the price of his actions. Stay here have some fun, relax. We will need it if our mission is anything like I think it will be." He said then left with the girl hugging him tightly.

…

The girl was safe and sound in a safe house at the moment she was warm, fed, and most of all away from her husband. Zane looked at the mansion, it was huge about the size of a small apartment.

"Well someone is overcompensating." Zane said and raised his mask and lowered his hood before beginning some music as he scaled the wall of the mansion to an opened window. The place was quiet and dark at least where he was. Zane checked his omni-tool and it read 9:00pm. Strange, he didn't hear screaming nor was there any sign of a husband's fury unless the husband wasn't aware that…

"Ah! Where is she! That bitch will pay for this I swear I am going to kill that slut!" Zane heard and the voice was far away so he must've been screaming. He saw a servant and Zane quickly grabbed him by the neck and stuffed a knife to his throat.

"Your master, where is he?" Zane asked making the knife get closer to his neck.

"Top floor Sir, last door down the hall." He said between panted breaths.

"The family, your mistress's family, where are they?" Zane asked and the man gave him a key.

"Behind you is a doorway leading to the basement they are down there. Please don't kill me I have a family." He said and Zane gritted his teeth.

"So, does your mistress." He said deathly in his ear. He pressed the knife deeper to the man's throat a haze of hate over coming him.

"I know, I wanted to help but the master keeps us all prisoner!" He said and Zane smashed his head against a wall knocking the older man out. Zane decided to come back for the family later they may only get in the way. Zane crouched down his steps as silent as the night itself and looked to see he was by a hallway. Down the hall were three armed guards not facing him. They seemed to be mercs paid to protect a pathetic excuse of a man. Zane threw his knife at the middle one and charged the other two. The one in the middle fell and the other turned just as Zane stuffed his two omni-blades into their throat. He took his blade back and went towards another opened window and climbed out. He climbed silently and stopped when he saw a guard looking out the window just beside him. If Zane moved, he would be spotted so he moved quickly. Zane used his omni-blade and stabbed the man in the face then he grabbed the guard's head and threw him out the window. Zane smiled when he heard the *thud* so far below him and continued on his way. After another set of windows Zane made it to the last floor and he climbed into the unguarded hallway and saw the door where he could hear the man raging inside.

"Time for you to know honor asshole." Zane whispered and walked towards the door.

…

Shepard and Tali had just come back to Flux after getting a wayward sister of an employee back from Chora's Den. They sat down at the bar and ordered drinks not sure how long they would have to wait for Zane.

"Hey Tali good job by the way." Shepard said suddenly.

"For what?" She asked him sipping on Turian brandy through a tiny straw.

"Well you got the data we needed so good job or good instincts at least." Shepard said and Tali gave a nod.

"Thank you, Commander." Shepard smiled at the young girl when he heard his name being called. Shepard turned to a Turian wearing C-Sec clothing.

"Commander Shepard I presume? And Tali'Zorah right?" The Turian asked and they nodded.

"Okay good Zane speaks highly of you both I need you to follow me." He said.

"Why?" Shepard asked.

"Is Zane in trouble?" Tali then asked and the man almost laughed.

"Hardly, however I fear for the other guy I just need you to help me stop him before he makes a mistake." The Turian said as they left.

"What sort of mistake?" Tali asked frightened.

"Let me put it to you this way…While he may believe himself to be a bad person he is not. But if he meets a bad person he becomes a monster, a demon. He means well but more than once did I stop him before his anger nearly burned down a whole district. His hate is matched only by his feelings of justice. And the two don't mix well at all." The Turian said as they entered a car.

…

They traveled to a mansion that was surrounded by other officers. Red and blue lights lit the entire district. Civilians came out in droves stop by the blue holographic tape to find out what the commotion was about. Officers either questioned neighbors or house servants and many just told the press to back up.

"Come on back up you'll get your story when we give the all clear!" An Asari officer yelled out to a bunch of press.

"What is the situation?" The Turian asked and an officer came to him. It was a green faced Salarian.

"Mercs are no longer a problem but we still have a hostage situation but the perp has not offered any demands." he said.

"Okay I will deal with this as you were." The Turian said then led them into mansion. Near the door, they saw a body that had a hole in his helmet and seemed to have been dropped from a great height. They walked into the mansion and on the 2nd floor they saw three bodies one had a smaller wound then the others. They kept walking till they reached the last floor and they heard gasping.

"Feel that Mister Daniel Grodd? That is life leaving you slowly, and painfully." They opened the door weapons were still at their sides though they were ready for anything. What they saw surprised them however. The room was tarnished and destroyed it was a bedroom and an office. Papers, bed sheets and the like were all over the room. Blood on them and on the white carpet, and at the back of the room was Zane holding a man by his throat the man's feet dangling over the edge of a broken window that used to span the whole wall.

"Reaper!" The Turian shouted.

"Achilles this doesn't concern you I am in the middle of something." Zane said not looking at them. His voice wasd deadly quiet and toneless.

"Reaper, you have C-Sec all over the place your cover is blown!" Achilles said and Zane laughed still not looking at them.

"Oh please I have gotten out of worse you know that." He said and the man he was holding kicked out trying to get out of Zane's vice like grip. "Now, now mister Grodd that isn't good you keep kicking like that and I will drop you down a total of five stories which is quite painful and deadly." He said. The team noticed he was tapping his foot to a silent beat.

"Two wrongs don't make a right Reaper. Your mother taught you that!" Achilles said and Zane snapped his gaze able to kill if only it had the ability.

"My mother shall not be spoken of and she never had the displeasure of a husband who hits his wife for fun! And if she did I assure you it would not last long!" Zane shouted shaking Grodd around by his neck. Achilles never knew Zane to have great upper-body strength but mixed the past few years and the anger his family was known for. Well hate-filled adrenaline was one hell of a muscle supplement.

"I know; I know but Grodd is a waste of skin but let him suffer for the rest of his life I can see to it he pays for everything." Achilles said and Zane turned back to the dangling man.

"You don't get it Achilles this is a matter of an eye for an eye. If I ever did what this man has done, I would expect my lover to rip me limb from limb in vengeance." He said then looked down then back up at the man he held. "I am now the wrath of the woman he wronged." Zane said squeezing more.

"Reaper look at who is here! Do you wish for them to see you like this? As the monster, I know you are not?" Achilles said and Zane turned his eyes not nearly as icy when he saw his new friends. It was like he hadn't opened his eyes in a long time. As if he had been blind these past few moments and could finally see.

"You're right I am not a monster." Zane said and he looked at the man in his grip.

"You hear that worm? Be glad I wish to show mercy." He said coldly and threw him away.

"Oh, goody I am oh so grateful." He replied caressing his neck as he slowly got up.

"Don't push your luck." Shepard said. Walking towards Zane as he let the man go Tali went to push the man out of the way when he shouted at her.

"Unhand me filthy suit-rat!" He said and Tali could hear Achilles speak in a quiet tone.

"Oh you done did it now Grodd." Tali turned and saw Zane seething. He was silent for a short moment his fists clenched tightly to the point the gloves groaned in protest. Even behind the mask she could almost hear his teeth grinding. His eyes looked like they were aflame in anger and they seemed to look _through_ Grodd.

"That is it! You fucking piece of shit! You're a worthless waste of skin and time! Once I am done with you, you will know what true rage and pain is!" Zane grabbed Grodd by the throat again and squeezed as hard as he could before he threw him into a wall and from his omni-tool he had a blade come out. Zane pressed one of Grodd's hands against the wall.

"We will see who the suit-rat is Grodd." He cut Grodd's pinky and ring finger off of his hand.

"AH! Please stop!" Then Zane did the same to his other hand but he wasn't done he broke the man's remaining fingers. Before slashing his face on both sides with the hot blade. He then proceeded to beat him to a pulp his anger satisfied when Grodd didn't have teeth anymore after they had all been beaten out. Grodd couldn't see with the skin around his eyes covering the majority of his eyesight. The lower half of his face covered in bright red blood and more blood pooled around him. Blood poured from his hands and he could only whimper as crying was nearly impossible. Zane scanned Grodd probably as proof the job was done before typing into it. Then once he was done he looked back at Grodd.

"I hope the Devil himself discards you in his realm of madness." Zane said then put his knee into Grodd's jaw and he was out cold. Zane looked at the unconscious man seething and panting. His fists clenched he looked at his hands before opening them.

"Achilles…What have I become?" He asked and Achilles came up to him and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Someone with more honor than anyone else on this blessed station." He explained. Then he let go. Zane turned around and Tali saw the sadness in his eyes. For as long as she had been on the Citadel she had never seen such sad eyes. Eyes of someone in regret she looked back at Grodd. She couldn't understand why he felt regret for what he had done. But then again Grodd barely looked alive let alone human. When Tali looked back up Zane was gone.

"Where did he go?" She asked to the other two men and they turned around and noticed he was gone as well.

"He will meet you where you last were, come; I will take you back to him." Achilles said then he got a message on his omni-tool.

 ** _Girl is at Safehouse Baker I will grab payment and will have her meet you at the usual place be mindful. She said someone led her to me I don't know who but I plan on finding out also the client's family is in the basement key on door._** Achilles looked at the message and gave a nod to himself knowing that the girl was safe and sound and so was Zane. He looked at the door and beside it on a chain was a key hanging from a small hook.

…

When the two made it back to Flux they were not as surprised as they should've been when they saw a lone figure they knew seemingly waiting. They sat beside him no one spoke. The silence was strange and nearing uncomfortable.

"You know I don't drink but I swear after that shit…I get closer." Zane said taking another gulp of his drink which seemed like an Asari type of soda.

"What you did was unnecessary." Shepard said and Zane didn't look at him Shepard's scowl could be felt but Tali looked appalled. If what Zane had said was true, then Grodd should've definitely had been punished. Though she had to admit what Zane did was barbaric to an extent.

"Your right…But I would do it again and again and maybe even again. People like him don't deserve to be wasted on a blade but with a fist something that doesn't kill but hurts… Tell me do you know what that monster did to his wife? Or what he did to his servants?" He asked and when no answer came back he continued. "Well he would hit his wife for the most miniscule of details the bed sheets not perfect, dinner not done correctly, even if she didn't moan his name during sex! And that was only for her, he raped his female servants because he could. His male servants were yes men and those that said no were killed on the spot. He kidnapped families and used the family as leverage against the servants. He was a slave holder plain and simple and deserved a lot more then I gave him." Zane growled out his fist on the table. Shepard got up and went upstairs hearing enough.

"How long were you in there to learn that?" Tali asked him not afraid of any rant or anger he may show.

"Not long but his house held many clues to what I wanted to know and his wife spoke to me at length. Take Flux here for example I see things most people don't care of or can't really understand." Zane said gesturing to the club.

"Like what?" Tali asked and he smiled at her his mask and hood off it was hard for her to imagine what this man had done not an hour earlier. He seemed so carefree at that moment. He didn't seem to stick on to the past very much and perhaps that was good thing.

"Take the girl you just rescued Jenna. She has been watching Shepard ever since you guys came in here I would wager she likes him…a lot. Or the group of three behind you…" Tali had just looked away from his first pointed out clue which was true. Then she looked behind her and there was a Turian male a human woman and a male human.

"The woman clearly likes the Turian look at how close to him she is but he is oblivious to the attention. The human male however notices it quite well, now judging by the fact he doesn't seem angered I would wager he is a brother of the woman, friend of the Turian or a mutual friend of the two. Then there is the group of four to our right…" He began and she looked from the corner of her eye since Zane was looking straight at her.

"They are currently in an argument actually about you and me. One believes that you snuck your way in here and I am trying to convince you to leave. Another thinks that you and I are a couple. After all, why else would I stand by a Quarian in public right? Another is simply appalled to breathe the same air you do and is even more appalled to be the same species as me to want to talk to you. And the last well he is simply drinking you in, kind of perverted if you ask me I am at least subtle." Zane said and she wasn't sure how to feel many feelings came over her but she did catch one detail.

"Oh are you Zane?" Tali asked and teased with putting her hands on her hips when she stood up looking down at him. She was certain she heard glass break followed by a Turian saying "Damn." But more like he was loving what he was watching. She paid it no mind.

"Indeed, I am Madam nar Rayya." Zane said standing up he stood several inches taller then her. She had to lift her head up to keep eye contact. He stood very close to her and her façade had disappeared. Her knees shook and her back itched with excitement. Her personal space was being infiltrated but she didn't feel uncomfortable.

"No fair." She said and sat back down and he laughed.

"Apologies I couldn't resist you also missed my subtlety." He said and her suit got hot and she tried to rewind barely a few seconds ago and she couldn't pick out his "subtlety" as he called it. He looked straight at her not the mask; at her in her eyes like he was looking into her very soul searching it. How he managed to do that she didn't know and just as she thought about it Shepard returned.

"Okay let's get to the Normandy we have waited long enough if Udina doesn't have what we need then he will never get it." And as one they left and Tali noticed Zane turn around and look at the group of four she assumed he was talking about and he flipped them all off and laughed at their angered expressions.

"Was that necessary?" Tali asked him.

"Maybe not but it was fun." Then they were quiet.


	5. The Daughter

**Chapter Four: The Daughter**

Shepard was being debriefed currently and he allowed the squad to enter the ship. Zane wasn't sure where he would stay but he soon found out when he saw the galaxy map he always loved space and this was a dream come true. At first he wanted to be with Joker and see space first hand but he could always just walk over there if he wanted to. The group dispersed a little bit only Ashley, Garrus, Wrex, and him remained on the first deck Tali no doubt went to play with the engines. And Kaiden went down stairs to do whatever he did on that console. Zane looked towards the cockpit and saw Shepard come in nearly stunned.

 _"Probably just got told the ship was his. I would be shocked too"_ Zane thought

Shepard gave a small speech about how it was their turn to get payback how it was Saren's turn to run in fear and that no matter where the coward went the Normandy would be hot on his heels to be honest the speech was fitting and Zane liked it. Then finally the rest of the team split up but Zane remained by the galaxy map. Shepard came up to him a smile on his face.

"Never seen one before?" He asked.

"Yes and no I have seen them yes though not in person." Zane said which was true he did play Mass Effect A LOT so he had indeed seen the galaxy map though not in person.

"So where do you think we should go?" Shepard asked gesturing to the map that had notifications on it stating where they were to go and why. Zane noticed he wasn't as irate as he was earlier. That was good and to Zane it meant that Shepard always looked at the future. Much like Zane did, no point in dwelling in the past if you have already learned from it.

"I'd say to go get Liara she may be helpful or at the very least one less ally in Saren's pocket. Feros should be fine I also doubt Saren will be there just to oversee the destruction of a small colony if he was there he is long gone now. But first Therum and then Noveria we don't want Benezia getting away from us. If she is on Noveria then that means a lot of bureaucratic assholes and politics which is very time consuming on their own. Nevermind together I almost feel bad for her." Zane said and Shepard gave a nod and gave the coordinates to Joker then Shepard left leaving Zane to his own devices he started up his omni-tool and played on it.

"Alright I am so going to beat this damn game I swear it." He mumbled and played the game in question. He played it until they finally hit the mass relay then his curiosity got the better of him and he went up to the cockpit he wasn't there long he wanted to see the blue field pass over the windows the pretty colors kept his attention then as quickly as he came he left. Joker turned around feeling a presence but only saw the back of a black hoodie leaving.

"Creepy guy." Joker said to himself and continued his work.

…

Zane leaned against the wall with a single leg propped against it as he played on his omni-tool. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He gave a peek to see who it was and saw it was Shepard approaching.

"Shepard always a pleasure. What is it you require of me?" He asked as he stood straighter.

"Nothing specific just wanted to ask some questions."

"Oh? Well I have time."

"Why did you become a vigilante?" Zane expected the question.

"Wanted to fight injustice plain and simple."

"Why not join C-Sec or another police organization?" Shepard pressed.

"Ha! While I have the utmost respect for the cops. They are surrounded by enough red tape to choke a small elephant. Just look at poor Garrus." Zane said.

"So you didn't join because of how they do things?" Shepard was accusing Zane that was evident enough.

"Pretty much. But there is more to it than that. For one I prefer to handle things personally. From beginning to end. Current situation being exempted of course. That being said, while I do not have trust issues with grunts, I do know that there are a few bad apples in C-Sec. Just look at Harkin for example. Little rat is more than enough reason why I refuse to join them." He said and Shepard thought about it.

"But he is just one man. Surely there are more than plenty of good cops."

"Of course I didn't say they were all like that or even that most of them were. But, just one traitor can ruin a nation. Look at our history Shepard, traitors have brought humanities greatest empires and nations to its knees. I will help C-Sec as much as I can but I refuse to work under them." Zane finished and Shepard seemed to comprehend what was said.

"Well I have no more questions." Shepard said.

"Understood, probably for the best you are a busy man after all. Hope to work with you soon." Zane then resumed what he was doing before. Even taking the exact same pose as before with a leg propping him up against the bulkhead.

…

Didn't take long to find Therum with Zane's help since he led Shepard to its exact location as a way of repayment he decided to take Zane with him to the journey the team was Shepard, Tali, and Zane. This made sense as Tali was great at tech Shepard seemed to be a soldier so combat was his forte and as for Zane well he had tech and combat. They piled into the Mako Tali taking co-pilot seat and Shepard taking driver seat with Zane knowing how the Mako handled he instinctively took the "oh shit bar" as he called it and held on tight. Soon as the hanger door was lowered Shepard gunned it.

"Oh shit!" Zane yelled even when he knew this would come he still was surprised by the sheer force of the Mako and Tali said something like "Bosh'tet" or something he couldn't hear due to the engines roaring. With a loud and hard hitting *thump* the Mako came to a halt Shepard laughed at Tali's antics then his laughter faded when he saw Zane simply brushing it off. With a shrug Shepard continued onwards and Zane dare not let go of the "oh shit bar" or risk being thrown about like a ragdoll.

…

The drive was uneventful as predicted by Zane a few Geth but that was it, the hardest part was the roadblock the Geth set up in an abandoned fort like area but the Mako cleared them out just fine. Now however they had to get out and fight on foot since rocks blocked their path. Soon as Zane and Tali was out Zane noticed the slight shaking in Tali's legs with a comforting hand and a nod her resolve came back.

"Something tells me he will be that bad of a driver forever." Zane said with a smile behind his mask and then continued onwards. Zane pulled out his weapon checking to make sure it all was working a small green light on the side told him that it was just fine and with a smile Zane got behind Shepard who preferred to take point.

Shortly after passing the rocks they were quickly being fired upon. Geth came down from a hill and the squad scattered. Shepard popped out of cover and gave a quick burst with his rifle barely even denting a Geth's shields. Zane hit this same Geth with an overload program and the shields dissipated in a second. Shepard capitalized on this by shooting the Geth in the head killing it. Now a white shock trooper and another grey Geth trooper marched forward. Tali hit the grey trooper with a hack and the trooper immediately fired on its brother. The shock trooper turned and fired a short burst from its weapon and killed the turned Geth. Then the Geth charged forward straight to Tali finger on the trigger. Tali dared not appear out of cover for fear of death and the boys couldn't get a clear shot on the speeding Geth in spark of quick thinking Zane put his weapon away and ran for the Geth.

"Guys help me!" Tali called hearing the Geth getting closer and she knew it was less than a meter away she was certain she would die. The shock trooper would round the corner and finish her off. Her shields were weak and she would not have the time to pull the trigger of her shotgun when it did round the corner. But the Geth never rounded the corner. Instead it was tackled to the ground, Zane on top of it omni-blade out. The Geth would outmuscle him at any point but Zane quickly stuck the blade in its flashlight eye and twisted it and the Geth stopped struggling.

"Not on my watch Geth." He said to the metal husk. He got up and put the blade away just in time for Tali to thank him with a hug that would've shattered his spine and "thank you" a million times.

"Not a problem Tali can't have you getting hurt, now can we?" Zane said with a nod and fell in line with Shepard and went up the hill. Just before they rounded a corner on top of the hill Shepard shot up his fist signaling the team to stop Tali not knowing that signal kept moving but Zane shot out an arm to stop her. At first, she was surprised but then got the message and stopped.

"Unknown tangos I only see three right now a sniper on a far tower and two shock troopers." Shepard said Zane got his M4A1 ready and with a press of a button the red dot shifted into a scope for long range engagements.

"I got the sniper you two take on the others alright?" He asked and Shepard nodded and within a split-second Zane rounded the corner kneeled and aimed at the sniper and fired. The shot pierced the Geth's shields and entered the thing's optic disabling it. Another shot in the gut made it fall over dead and then in another second he put his weapon in full auto and put the red dot back on. The other two Geth were already dead but three more came out over a hill.

"Tangos, twelve O'clock!" Zane said taking bursts at the Geth and receiving some for his trouble. Shepard came up and fired his assault rifle taking down one but eventually had to take cover Tali then came up and hacked one. The hacked Geth destroyed the other Geth but the hack wore off and it began to shoot at Tali making her get down. Shepard turned around to realize Zane was gone. When he looked over his rocky cover he saw Zane appear out of thin air behind a turning Geth. From point, blank range, he shot the Geth in the head with a pistol.

"Come on I see ruins or something!" Zane called and the squad hurried to him. It didn't take long before they were under fire from more Geth on top of a hill. On top of the hill was a single Geth sniper and Zane laughed grimly. In a moment, Zane put his rifle in his left hand and pulled out his carnifex and fired once the shot killed the Geth instantly.

"Damn impressive Zane." Shepard said and he simply twirled the gun into its holster.

"Show off." Tali said in a joking tone.

"Ow! That hurt my ego Tali." Zane said walking behind Shepard. While on the outside he was calm on the inside he was terrified for the next part was a pain in the ass for him. They closed in on the ruins when the world seemed to shake and the feeling of being watched overcame them.

"There! Geth stalkers!" Tali called looking up to a bridge like structure.

"That's not all Tali." Zane said nudging her arm to look further up and they saw the Geth dropship come overhead. The dropship let off two Geth snipers but those were easy the bitch was what came next. The big thing fell like a meteor from space leaving a large crater in its wake. The thing rose higher and higher and then a Geth Colossus stood tall and proud looking down at them.

"Cover now!" Shepard called and they ran Tali and Shepard went left where there was more cover and Zane went right on a small hill. The Geth lit up the entire area all around them Zane took pot shots at the stalkers but couldn't get a clear shot before being fired at.

"Shit! They are pissing me off!" He yelled. The colossus fired its siege pulse at him this did nothing but make his blood boil in anger. He extended his shields and turned from cover finger on the trigger. He mainly focused on the stalkers he killed most of them but one survived his onslaught this one hit him with its sabotage ability and his gun hissed signaling it was out of ammo. But the Geth didn't expect the thermal clips though. So, as if he had put in a new magazine. He pulled back on the hammer mechanism and the spent thermal clip was ejected out of the right side of the gun. And he began firing again at the stalker before it could process how it was he could fire again so quickly he killed the stalker. The Geth fired at him including the huge tank, Zane took cover just in time to dodge most of the shots. Tali and Shepard fired at the snipers killing them the colossus fired its siege pulse again this time at the crate Zane was using as cover the shot blew up the crate and Zane was sent flying. The colossus believed Zane was dealt with and then fired at the Quarian and human commander without getting up Zane turned around and opened fire at the Geth's big eye. He spent another three clips each holding thirty shots before the Geth was finally destroyed luckily the gun created its own thermal clips inside the magazine so he only ever needed two magazines at one time, Tali went to him hand out to pick him up.

"You alright?" She asked concerned and he cracked his neck after accepting the help up. He was dirty and his outfit had red sand covering it.

"Yea but I'm going to feel that tomorrow I hope Chakwas has an ice pack the size of a fucking freezer I'm going to need it." He said with a laugh and she also chuckled.

"Good job Zane but next time be more careful I don't need you playing hero and getting yourself killed understood?" Shepard asked seriously.

"Yes sir." Zane replied falling in behind him entering the entrance of the tube.

"Damn hard to believe 50,000 years ago this was above ground not to mention inhabited." Zane said to himself. The Geth welcoming committee didn't last long to the combined assault rifles and Tali's shotgun. They went to an elevator and Tali noticed Zane shaking a little.

"You okay?" She asked and he gave a smile under the mask.

"Yea just peachy why wouldn't I be?" He asked but she could tell he was sweating and the shakiness of his voice was easy to hear. She went to ask again when Shepard laughed.

"Zane, are you claustrophobic?" He asked and Tali looked at him.

"What is that?" She asked.

"A fear of tight spaces and no I am not I just really don't like this old ass elevator that if it plummets means some serious pain for all of us." Zane said then kept quiet and he seemed to calm down and the elevator soon stopped. And like a bat out of hell Zane was out of the elevator only making the other two laugh a little bit then they stopped hearing a woman call for help. The three walked until they found an Asari floating in an orb and separating them was a blue force field.

"Hello can you hear me?" She asked.

"Yes we can. Are you alright?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, I am fine when the Geth came I came in here to hide I activated the force fields but I must've triggered a defense mechanism and now I am trapped." She said fear in her voice.

"Are you Liara T'Soni?" Shepard then asked and the woman nodded of course Zane knew it to be her and she looked a lot prettier in person then in game.

"Your mother is working for Saren are you?" Shepard asked her and Zane cut in.

"Doubtful, if she was working for him then the Geth would be here to protect her not invading the place she would also have guards posted beside her at all times or so I would assume." Zane said and Liara nodded.

"Also, I have had limited contact with Benezia I haven't spoken to her in years please believe me!" She pleaded and Shepard nodded.

"Don't worry, we will find a way to help you." Then the team turned and went down the stairs but then took fire. The team quickly found cover and got their weapon ready. Zane aimed and took out one Geth but a sniper hit his shoulder his shields took the impact but it still hurt. Shepard aimed at the sniper and fired his assault rifle and took out its legs then one more round through the head killed it. The last Geth was already destroyed when Tali put the shotgun to its head and pulled the trigger.

"Ok now what?" Shepard asked out loud though really to himself.

"How about the mining laser? That could work." Zane said and Tali looked at it.

"Seems to be functional this should work, we go under the Asari and appear behind her." Tali said and Shepard gave a nod.

"Ok do it." Within moments Tali was bent over omni-tool out and she went to work but got the feeling of being watched. When she turned the two boys were facing away from her and she shrugged thinking it was just her imagination.

"Ok got it!" She shouted and then the laser went off carving a path straight to an elevator.

"Convenient but I am not complaining." Zane said and they got on the elevator Tali looked at Zane and realized he wasn't shaking or sweating in anxiety he seemed normal and she laughed at the prospect that he was what Shepard called "claustrophobic."

"What?" Zane asked her.

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it." And he shrugged his shoulders and when they made it to the same level as Liara they got off the elevator Shepard heading to a nearby console.

"How did you get here I thought there was no other way." She asked

"Lasers!" Zane shouted with a laugh and the group looked at him and he looked down almost ashamed. "Sorry I have the mentality of a six-year-old sometimes." He said sheepishly and Tali tapped his shoulder as she laughed.

"It's just one your qualities I guess." She said.

"Well I like to think so." Zane said getting closer to Liara just as she fell but instead of falling forwards she fell backwards straight into Zane's arms. He gently put her down and she used him as a way to keep her balance for a good long while before speaking.

"Thank you." She said looking straight into his eyes.

"No problem." He said and then went for the elevator. But then the whole earth shook like something fierce. "Lovely…" Zane said as they looked around.

"What was that?" Tali asked.

"A seismic event," Liara clarified then asked Shepard. "What did you do?"

"Well there was a mining laser and we used it to…" He was cut off by Zane.

"Sorry Commander but we don't have time get ahold of Joker we need to leave now!" He shouted barely dodging a falling boulder. Shepard called Joker.

"Joker get here now!" He said and remained silent as the elevator went up to the top of the shaft.

"Roger Commander on my way." Joker said and when they reached the end of the shaft a big Krogan and a squad of Geth waited for them.

"Ah there she is...hand over the Asari or this won't end well for you." The Krogan said and Zane subtly flipped the safety on his rifle off. Tali noticed this and did the same.

"In case you are blind or stupid this whole place is coming down around all of us!" Shepard said to the Krogan.

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" The Krogan said.

"You have no idea." Zane said then brought his weapon to bear and opened fire at the Geth killing one and Tali hacked another as she brought her shotgun out. Shepard first dove to cover before pulling his own weapon out. The Krogan charged at Shepard and was almost about to collide with him when the Krogan was lifted from the ground. Zane looked and saw Liara glowing blue and her eyes were closed. Zane took the opportunity to open fire at the floating, confused Krogan. Shepard also opened fire as Tali dealt with the remaining Geth. After the Krogan was dead Zane pulled out his pistol and killed the last Geth to his left. Zane put his sidearm away and looked at the team.

"We have to move now!" He said and Shepard nodded and led the way. Zane was in the back dodging various debris. They ran for what seemed like hours not a few moments to Zane those last few steps were the longest and furthest steps he had ever taken. The ground behind him was giving way and the roof was collapsing just behind him he had caught up to Tali who was just about to fall and in quick thinking grabbed her and carried her the last few steps not even caring about her shocked squeaking. When he was close enough he jumped out and landed on his feet. Zane then put her down then fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"Zane, you okay?" Tali and Shepard asked in unison the worry on their faces made him feel a part of the team. But that didn't stop the laughter they gave confused looks to him or in Tali's case a tilted head.

"Well that was fun can we do it again?" Zane asked and Shepard laughed and got up.

"He is fine…crazy but fine." He said to Liara who was a few short paces away watching the spectacle. Tali remained though and Zane could see not to mention feel the scowl he was getting.

"…Too soon?" He got a hard punch in the chest for his efforts.

"Bosh'tet." She then got up and stomped off. Zane got up and laughed further and Tali looked back at him before giving him a side hug.

"And thank you for helping me back there." She said.

"My pleasure Madam nar Rayya." He said and she shook her head.

"But you're still a bosh'tet." She replied with before the team got into Normandy's cargo hold.


	6. The Pain of Leaving

**Chapter Five: The Pain of Leaving**

The team sat in the seats provided to them inside the comm room. A certain silence overtook the room before the intercom came online.

"Uh Commander just so you know the Normandy wasn't meant for close volcanic activity it tends to fry our sensors and melt our hull! You know…just for future reference." Joker said then went silent.

"We barely survive and your pilot is making jokes? And one of you wished to go back?" Liara said confused and Zane held back a laugh of his own.

"It eases the tension sometimes." Shepard said and Zane gave a nod to him but then Liara spoke.

"I see…It must be a human thing. I admit I have very few experiences with your species so please forgive me." She said and the humans gave a nod to her well not Ashley she just seemed impatient.

"Anyways I must thank you…all of you for saving me if you hadn't come along I may have been in my mother's grip or worse…Saren's." Liara said.

"Why would they throw so much at trying to get you I wonder?" Ashley said then Zane spoke.

"Her knowledge, since he is looking for a Prothean artifact it stands to reason that a Prothean expert would be very beneficial." Shepard gave a nod in Zane's direction.

"That is correct and we could use you as well miss T'Soni." He said.

"Not to mention her biotics will be very useful." Wrex said.

"So, miss T'soni…" Shepard began.

"Please, my name is Liara if it is all the same to you."

"…Liara what do you know about the Protheans?" Shepard asked.

"Much, I could go on for hours but I will get to what I believe you want to know. They spanned the known galaxy being the only space faring species of their time then at their peak they crumbled. Some believe they simply fled our galaxy or that they had a major civil war something of that scale but there is no proof to any of these statements. But I found something incredible! That this series of civilizations rising then being violently cast down has happened many times! I don't know how many times but the pattern is there in the data." Liara finally stopped.

"I think you are right they were violently cast down but not by themselves…" Shepard began.

"With all due respect, Commander. I have heard almost every theory out there. But the problem is there is very few evidence, even my theories have been discarded because of my age." Liara said.

"How old are you?" Ashley asked.

"I don't like to admit it but I am only 106 years old to a short-lived species that seems like a long time. But among the Asari I am barely more than a child." She said.

"Look, I don't mean to be an asshole but we must get back on track." Zane said and Shepard nodded and Liara looked at him and had the Asari version of a blush her cheeks a darker shade of blue.

"Yes, you are right, what were you saying Commander?" She asked.

"As I was saying I believe the Protheans were destroyed by the Reapers a race of sentient machines." He said simply and Liara rose up sharply.

"The…the Reapers? How do you know? What evidence do you have?" She asked one question after another.

"There was a beacon on Eden Prime it burned a vision into my brain I saw the Reapers destroying them…Slaughtering them." Shepard said and Liara thought about his statement.

"Commander I may be able to help you if I link my mind with yours I can go through the vision. The message was meant for a Prothean's mind not a human's it would seem strange, a collage of pictures with no sense of direction. But if I go through it I may be able to interpret it. Since I am an expert I might make more sense of it." She said and Shepard thought about it.

"It may be worth it Commander." Zane said and Shepard nodded at him.

"Okay do it." Shepard said and Liara seemed to bounce a little in excitement as she approached the commander timid. She held on to his arms and repeated the same things as Zane had heard several times playing the Mass Effect games.

"Embrace Eternity!" She shouted and they concentrated Liara's concentration was more focused and she seemed to pressing to get to the information she was searching for. But Zane felt…funny a headache was brewing in his brain and swelled the pain growing worse and worse. It felt like something was breaking through his brain and wanted out. The pain was going towards his eyes and just as it was about to get there it went away no pain or discomfort. Then Shepard and Liara separated but something seemed off with Liara she seemed shaky and extremely tired. Something was about to happen and on instinct Zane went after her as she fell down and just before she hit the floor he caught her.

"Damn!" Ashley shouted his speed was instantaneous.

"How did you do that?" Kaiden asked.

"Better yet how did you know it would happen?" Garrus followed.

"I…don't know I just reacted." Zane said looking around the room. Then raised Liara up but she was still unstable and she used him to keep straight.

"You okay?" Zane and Shepard asked in unison not minding that they just asked the same thing they waited for her answer and she nodded.

"Yes, thank you mister…" Liara left the unspoken question open.

"Call me Zane miss T'Soni." Zane said.

"Well thank you Zane." Then a silence befell the room.

"What did you see Asari?" Tali asked almost angrily Liara nodded before speaking.

"Yes, I believe you are right Commander the vision is a warning against a great evil. The message was sent out across the entire Empire. I am surprised you were able to make any sense out of it let alone able to hold the information at all you must be incredibly strong-willed Commander." Liara said still leaning on Zane.

"Alright I feel like we are useless now. Permission to leave Sir?" Ashley asked.

"Agreed." Tali said and the room nodded.

"Yea we are done. Crew dismissed. Zane make sure she gets to Chakwas." Shepard told the young man.

"Yes Sir. Come Liara time we get you moving yea?" He said and after she took a step she fell again but he caught her once again.

"I don't understand how come you are so tired." Shepard asked.

"For the Asari something like this is very hard for them to do. The more resilient the person the harder it is for them it doesn't help the human mind doesn't like the meld." Zane clarified.

"What he said." Liara said and Shepard nodded. The two try to walk again only for her to stumble again Zane said "Fuck it" and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the med bay as she giggled wearily.

…

"…How come you are so tired?" Shepard asked Liara who was still being held by Zane.

"I can think of a reason, two actually." Tali whispered as she left and went for the elevator as quickly as possible. The elevator was especially slow this time so slow that Tali saw Zane carrying Liara who was laughing at something he had said.

"Damn bosh'tet bitch." She said to herself.

"Wha?" Garrus asked.

"Nothing…how long can this elevator take?" She asked him.

"Just long enough it seems." Then the elevator opened and they got in it. Her blood to a near boil then she relaxed when the elevator made it to the cargo hold. Tali went to the engine room her home, her safe haven, her private place that wasn't all that private. Then she went to work.

…

Zane tapped his foot while playing on his omni-tool just killing time until he had to turn in for the night. Shepard appeared behind his omni-tool with a waiting look on his face. Zane closed his omni-tool and stood straight almost at attention.

"Something I can do for you Commander?" Shepard shook his head before speaking.

"Seeing what everyone's opinions on the last mission was." Zane nodded before replying to the untold question.

"Seems to be an overall win. We got T'Soni, killed a lot of Geth, and returned with no casualties. Difficult to do better than that Commander."

"And what of Liara any thoughts on her?"

"Trustworthy I believe. She has as much reason to hate Saren as we do. He took her mother and tried to take her. I believe she is not a security risk…despite what Ashley and the Council think."

"How do you know they consider her a security risk?"

"Ashley has an issue with aliens in general. And with Liara being the daughter of a traitor I mean simple deduction takes care of that. And with the Council well they have similar reasons but are also just assholes and are looking for any flaw they can find."

"You don't know that." Shepard said and Zane gave a blank stare that said "don't insult me."

"They just questioned you for blowing up the Prothean ruins. After all we had done they had an issue with that. If that is not looking for flaws I don't know what is." Zane spoke with an angered voice.

"Fair enough. Well see you around Zane."

"See ya Commander." Zane said returning to the game on his omni-tool.

…

Tali had worked for hours drowning herself into her work. Doing anything and everything to get that picture of Liara all over Zane out of her head. She was realizing that she had a small crush on Zane but why was it so bad? Why did the simple thought of him having fun with Liara or Liara all over him annoy her so much? The feelings were probably not mutual so it shouldn't have bothered Tali so much but yet it did. And why was that? She didn't know so she worked constantly.

"Was this how father felt when he would work so long? Did he just want to forget some things?" She asked herself when she realized she had passed the three-hour mark in her overtime. She gave a tired yawn and shook herself of the tiredness. She should sleep but that wouldn't be happening the ship was too…quiet she never thought she would say it but that was the case. Once upon a time she wished, no begged for a quiet night to sleep. But now she wished for the rumbling of engines, the sound of footsteps outside her door, anything to keep her mind busy until she fell asleep. She tried sleeping in the engine room the sound of the engines worked a little bit but not nearly enough. Tali walked to the elevator passing a sleeping Garrus and Wrex had yet to move from his spot at the wall. She could hear him snore which told her he was asleep as well. The elevator made it to the top floor and she got out but heard…music? But she had never heard this type of music before. The beat was louder and harsher then music she was used to. She found herself moving towards the strange noise slowly but surely.

 **You make sure the world would remember the name!  
But didn't the thought even enter your mind!  
You've given new legions of monsters a reason to take your life!  
And I call you a pimp as you whore the insane!  
The damage you've caused you cannot rectify!  
You've inspired new legions of monsters determined to take more life!  
The monster shattered the day!  
The monster shattered the day!  
You've given a new legion of monster a reason…!**

The music ended just as she rounded the corner and saw at the table Zane doing something on his omni-tool and tapping his foot and his head nodding to the beat. She watched him for a few moments before he seemed to feel eyes watching him and he turned to look at her.

"Oh hello Tali am I annoying you? I didn't mean to I swear…" He began babbling and she put her hands up.

"No don't worry you're not annoying me or anything though I am surprised you haven't woken anyone yet." She said looking around.

"The sleeping pods are sound sealed nothing can be heard outside of them or inside and the other rooms are as well." Zane said before he turned off his music just before another song played.

"What was that last one about?' Tali asked he looked at her. His brow raised then he nodded and went back to the last song. The title read. **Disturbed: Legion of Monsters** Tali nodded remembered that the line Legion of Monsters were lyrics.

"The time this song was created the media of Earth were a bunch of…hypocrites and liars to put it lightly. They would do anything to get a story and thus get viewers. In this case when a mass murderer did his…business the media would cover everything about the shooter thus making the shooter famous. So, other psychos saw this as a way to get famous and they would do the same thing and the cycle continued." Zane finished looking at her and she saw what seemed like he knew this from personal experience.

"What do you mean by time? How old is this song?" Tali asked as she sat beside him.

"Almost 200 years old back in the early stages of the 21st century it is a very old genre. The genre, well, has been greatly suppressed with so many races preferring that techno stuff I prefer this. Course that being said there are outliers that I like." Zane said.

"What is the name of the genre?" She asked.

"Rock, metal, hard rock, heavy metal, it has many different names I just prefer rock it's what I know." Zane said and a silence over took them and Tali yawned again and he gave a small laugh.

"Let me guess it's the silence?" Zane asked her and she gave a shocked look.

"How did you…" She began.

"I have the same problem you do. Spend two years on the move on the Citadel you get used to the noise. Also, even before that I needed music to put me to sleep." He said.

"Why don't you listen to music as you sleep?" She asked.

"And risk waking you up? Never, have you forgotten my 'bed' -if you want to call it that - is not far from yours?" He said and she knew that, their "beds" were three blankets and a pillow for each specialist two blankets as a mattress and one to cover you. Tali's was at the foot of the console she worked at and Zane's was on the other side of the room she worked in. She remembered when she asked him why he slept there.

 _"I thought about sleeping in the CIC but I didn't want to be a nuisance, also it is much better in the engine room. The color blue calms me and it's nice to watch the drive core."_ She had accepted the answer and now that she thought about she had never seen him actually sleep in his bed well at least see him go into it. More than once she woke up in the middle of the night and see him sleeping but she never knew when he had gotten in it.

"Well how about instead of music or in my case random noises putting us to sleep we just talk to each other until we sleep?" She asked him and he seemed surprised by this request.

"Are you sure?" He asked her and now it was her turn to be surprised.

"Of course I am; why would you ask?"

"I…don't know I guess I just wanted to make sure is all…Okay then Madam nar Rayya deal." Then the two got up and went to bed though not before Tali grabbed something to eat. When they made it to the engine room they went to their separate areas Zane had just begun to get his spot all picked up planning on moving closer to Tali's spot- After all if they were to talk across the room anyone working would be distracted-. When he looked, and saw Tali had moved towards him.

"You didn't have to move I would've…" He was cut off by her.

"It is not a problem besides you were taking too long." She joked and he cracked a smile before lying down. Then their conversation began about a whole lot of nothing just various topics. Then she asked it. A question Zane didn't want to hear asked but expected nevertheless.

"So how did you end up on the Citadel?" Tali asked him. The script he had come up with for previous variations of the question eluded him. So, he thought of one and spat it out if it sounded good and it should've worked. He tried to not tell full lies just half-truths.

"Well I used to live on Earth then, well, I don't know really. To be honest, one day I'm sleeping in my bed on Earth. The next I wake up in an alley way in the middle of a Ward on the Citadel. That is the truth if I knew more I would share it with you." He said and she processed the information.

"So you what just woke up on the Citadel?" She asked and he nodded. "And you weren't scared or even confused?" She then asked and he smiled at her.

"Of course I was scared and confused but I knew where I was and I suppose I wanted to go back but… the injustice I saw in my short time there made me realize I could help the Citadel without ever truly being in the spotlight. I guess I just got caught up in it and never went back." He said the two of them were just arm's length away from each other but it didn't feel awkward or uncomfortable for either of them.

"Why didn't you ever go back home? I mean soon as I can, and this mess is over, I will be going home soon as possible. Don't you miss your family?" She asked and he got a saddened look in his eyes to the point tears were just about to feel but he blinked them back.

"I miss them more then you will ever know. I pray you never have to go through what I have. I would go back right now if I could, but it has been a very long time since I saw them. They died before I could go back, sad but true. The only thing I can do for them now is honor their memory by defeating Saren and stopping his plans for grandeur." He said his sadness turning to determination his tears turning into a glaze of hate and pain. Tali felt so sorry for the man in front of her. Losing her mother had been hard but to lose her father and never seeing him again that would be devastating.

"If you don't mind me asking…Who was in your family?" She asked and his eyes grew soft that sadness creeping back.

"Well you have my mother and father I was very close to my mother for the better part of my life not much else to talk about her. That was the opposite for my father but towards the end me and my dad really…hit it off I guess we soon saw we weren't so different. Things were looking up. Then my sister, a complicated person which in turn meant we had a complicated relationship. In my bloodline, we are very competitive that counts against siblings, relatives, friends, and strangers alike. So, we were at each other's throats more often than not. I was not well liked by my peers and I didn't wish for that on her so I…pushed her maybe I pushed to hard sometimes but it worked when she reached her later years. Then add that to her intelligence the problem being her emotions got in the way of her thinking. She would refuse the writing on the wall if it incriminated a friend of hers I…looked down on that but I admit I have had the same problem I just didn't want her to make mistakes like I had." He said then he snapped back into attention Tali seemed to be hanging on to every word.

"Sorry like I always said I am not a good person I can be downright cruel but now…I can't help but reflect on what I had done and knowing that regardless I would not change a thing it isn't in my nature." He said and then a silence over took them he went to go to sleep before she grabbed him into a hug that shocked him. She heard him sniff loudly and figured it was the pent-up anger, sadness, and regret he had bottled up for who knows how long.

"You sounded like you needed that." Tali said when she let go.

"Yea…I guess I did…I feel bad that here I was clearing my mind and you didn't get a word in edge wise." He said gesturing to her.

"Don't be, my turn will be tomorrow night." She said and he laughed.

"I will hold you to that Madam nar Rayya anyways, good night." He said which she said back before falling asleep. Zane closed his eyes and gave a contempt sigh but just behind it was the sadness and the tears that soon followed as he thought about those he left. The anger came and went but he soon fell asleep regardless hoping he didn't do anything to give away what he was feeling.

Tali could hear the change in sighs the sniffle that he gave and she felt horrible for making him feel like that, making him remember all that. She was about to apologize to him but thought better of it they needed sleep and she didn't want to get in the way of his or her own well needed sleep.


	7. Let the Sky Burn

**Chapter Six: Let the Sky Burn.**

 **Several Days Later**

When Tali woke up she noticed her blanket was over her body even though she didn't cover herself when she went to sleep. Also, Zane's spot was empty and the lights in the engine room were a little brighter signaling it was "day" in space. Her HUD told her it was 7:30am she was later than normal usually she woke at 7:00 sharp. She shot up and quickly went to her station.

"Sorry mister Adams I over slept!" She told him fearful of an outrage from him though he didn't seem the type to get angry like that.

"Tali calm down you are not in trouble. I understand why don't you get upstairs and get something to eat and when you are done come down here okay?" He asked her as he worked.

"Yes Sir." She said then left and he smiled as she left.

"Girl is more of a work horse then me." He said as he worked. She made her way to the elevator and pressed the correct button and the slow elevator made its way to the crew deck. She walked into the mess and saw all the specialists at the table. They gave nods to her and went about their business. She saw Zane and grabbed paste and went to sit by him when the blue bosh'tet sat by him. Liara was soon striking up conversation faster than Tali could fathom making him laugh and her in turn. Tali could only feel like she had been brushed off but she didn't know why. It wasn't like she had committed to Zane or anything. Hell, she was still sure the feelings she felt for him were not mutual and more so, she wasn't even sure what to truly make of them. She went by Shepard where everyone else was she was off to the side by the group but not in it. Tali was just about to leave when Shepard got her attention.

"You okay Tali?" He asked and she gave a smile granted he couldn't see it but it was nice to feel noticed.

"Yes as you humans say just peachy." She stated and he smiled and nodded before his attention was turned to Ashley. Then she was forgotten again like always nothing new there, at least after she left for her pilgrimage. Back at the Flotilla she was always noticed to the point she wanted to be invisible. Thanks to who her father was people knew her and tried to cozy up to her be her friend which she liked but their ulterior motives came to light quickly. They always wanted something an easier posting on the ship, a bigger room and so on. Tali went to leave and rounded the corner only to bump into Zane well almost he grabbed her and stopped her from hitting him.

"Hey leaving so soon?" He asked her and Tali felt like she was noticed again. She smiled then felt angry at her own feelings they couldn't think of an emotion and stick to it.

"I have to go to engineering I was late to wake up today and I have already costed Adams enough grief as it is." She said and went to leave only for him to harden his grip it didn't hurt but she couldn't move, not that she wanted to.

"Tali you push yourself to hard you realize you are not late at all right? You don't have to report until like 8:00 and that is at least thirty minutes away. So, chillax, relax, and socialize…and I am the last person to be telling you this." He said with a laugh and she tilted her head in confusion.

"Why is that?"

"Well for one I never socialized when I was growing up. Also, I know that you tried but were…brushed off, and thirdly I wasn't being all that social either." He clarified before letting go almost reluctantly.

"Seemed like you were mighty social with T'Soni." She said and he could hear the anger but didn't give it away that he did hear it. To her credit, it was faint but then again he had heard almost every emotion spoken to him when the person speaking to him faked another one.

"Well she isn't here now, is she? Besides when I saw you leaving I left her she is now chatting with the Commander much to Ashley's displeasure I might add." He said then they simply stood there.

"But if you wish to work please be my guest Adams knows you are the best engineer on the ship." He said as he left but she grabbed his wrist.

"Wait. Okay I guess if I have to socialize it must be with you." She said and he smiled and put his hand over his cheeks.

"Oh Madam nar Rayya you make me blush." He laughed when they went back to the mess hall only for more surprised looks and two angry ones.

…

At first there wasn't much to talk about they simply ate in contempt silence. But then she asked him something that had been bothering her.

"So back at the Consort's her…acolytes seemed to know you why?" And he turned red in the face.

"I thought I told you to not ask?" He said and she nodded but didn't take back her question. He decided to give in.

"I did a favor for them and they have been wanting to 'pay me back' as they call it." He said the innuendo very noticeable.

"What did you do?" Tali requested and he smiled.

"Simply put. I stopped an asshole before he became a problem. The Consort while it may seem like a brothel it is anything but. A human didn't understand that. That first Asari, Letaya, she was the one with the problem. Her specialty is touch well the human wanted a lot of touching. I personally made him learn the errors of his ways."

"You sound like you enjoy fighting. Granted for a good cause but still." Tali noticed and he nodded.

"I do; it runs in my family as well as being competitive we are fighters. Rather it be with our fists, guns, or in debates we love the thrill of proving someone…inferior for lack of a better word." He reasoned and Tali gave a shrug.

"And the others?" Tali asked still eating.

"Well Milia the Turian. Was being pressured and honestly bullied into a more…Turian line of work I found the men reasonable and gave them a choice. Either leave her alone or find themselves out of work." He said and her eyes expanded with surprise.

"You threatened Turian Military?" She asked shocked, and he nodded with a smile.

"Yep I know people. Many contacts I have made over the years. I could easily make a general turn their attention to these men and they would be heavily demoted or more than likely be out of work. Turians hate it when their soldiers are rowdy or cause any sort of trouble in civilian areas." Zane said eating what humans called cereal.

"Scarlett and Jennifer two human sisters were being disowned by their family due to where they worked. Their family are not fans of aliens of any type. That was a difficult one to do." He said and trailed off.

"Why?" Tali asked.

"I have learned that idiots like them think they are right no matter the evidence to the contrary. I couldn't make them change their minds. I did however get a buddy of mine to hack their banking account and grab as much cash as possible. Now they went from billionaires to only a few hundred thousand credits. Still a lot of money sure but to lose that much money…It will be difficult for them I'm sure. Also, the rich have a hard time living after their funds…disappear." Zane said laughing to himself.

"Won't you be prosecuted by them or won't they at least look into the hack?" Zane shook his head with another laugh.

"That would be hard I am a friend of their attorney, the only 'cops' for them are C-Sec so they won't like that. And to top it all off the hacker was their own nephew so I'm pretty sure I'm fine on that front. As I have said Tali I am very good at what I do." He crossed his arms and winked smugly.

"Bosh'tet." She said as she shook her head with a smile.

…

The two had been talking until Tali actually forgot the time and went to leave when the intercom sounded.

Joker's voice came though shortly after "Commander you may want to get up here urgent message from Hackett." Then the line was cut. The people in the room looked around in confusion and even Zane was confused to an extent. He soon had an idea what was going on. Zane rose from his seat and followed the Commander to the CIC. Shepard already had quite the head start on him.

When Zane opened the door he heard Hackett's voice. "…Stop them Shepard you don't have much time before that thing…"

"I know admiral I'm on it immediately." The link was cut and Shepard turned to Zane a look of fear and hate plastered on his face.

"Batarian terrorists plan on ramming Terra Nova with an asteroid." He said and Zane pretended to have shock on his face.

"Oh shit…we have to stop them." He said and it came off convincingly enough.

"That is the plan. Wrex, Garrus, and I are going down there the rest will remain on board." Shepard began to leave when Zane spoke.

"Wouldn't it be better to bring everyone?" He wanted in on the operation. Balak had to be taken down.

Shepard shook his head. "No, we can't risk the Batarians knowing what we are doing. If they do, then the hostages they have are as good as dead." Shepard then turned and left before Zane could speak again. But Zane was already devising a plan. Balak would not get away from him and the hostages would live…he swore it.

…

Even though they were going at least 130 KPH the team didn't feel anything. Not that they were surprised by it but the thought had crossed their minds. Shepard was at the wheel of the Mako driving towards the first thruster. The terrain while bumpy to be sure was not nearly as bad as back on Therum.

"Shepard damn it man! Could you possibly not hit EVERY bump?" Garrus said hitting his head on the roof for the third time in the span of a few minutes. Shepard kept his laugh down, poor Garrus had no idea just how bad Therum was.

"Quit whining, we are here." He said and motioned for Garrus to get on the guns. The team was not technically at the thrusters just yet. They were however overlooking the base of the thrusters.

"All clear, we can go." Garrus said almost with caution probably fearful of Shepard's driving skills if anyone had to guess. Shepard decided slow and steady was needed here. If anyone was inside the base, it would be best not to alert everyone.

Shepard rolled right up to the doorway and gave a nod of his head. The doors opened and the team exited. Guns out and ready with a silent gesture Shepard ordered them to stack up on the door. Shepard got beside the button and looked at his team waiting for the go ahead. The two nodded and Shepard pressed the button the door hissed open only for them to be greeted by an empty room. On the opposite wall was another door and the squad repeated the process like clockwork. This time however, the squad was greeted by a room full of Batarians and Varren. A small pause happened as the two forces looked at the other. A Batarian gritted his teeth and barked out "Fire!" then the room was lit with weapon fire.

"Get down!" Shepard shouted as he dove for cover. A line of mass accelerated round appearing behind him.

"Release the Varren." A Batarian ordered and he heard chains unlock before the howling of beasts. Shepard peaked out of cover and saw a Varren running straight at him. In a flash, he aimed and fired mainly at the head of the animal. The Varren fell right away but was replaced by another. He went to fire again when he got pinned down. He heard a high caliber shot sound and the Varren falling beside him. To his left he saw Garrus reloading his sniper rifle before firing again. Wrex then charged past the horde of Varren and jumped on one of the Batarians. He grabbed another's head with his hand as he aimed his shotgun at another before pulling the trigger. Wrex proceeded to slam the Batarian he held into the ground before caving the terrorist's head inward with a single stomp.

Shepard rose from his current cover and sprinted for another. "Go keep going!" He shouted as a Varren took another sniper round from Garrus. Shepard looked up and on a balcony was another Batarian. With another burst of gunfire, the terrorist fell down. Shepard breathed slowly hearing for any other movement. When he couldn't hear any he moved up a flight of stairs. Upstairs, he opened a door a voice whispering from a console.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Shepard approached the console and pressed a button to first shut off the engines then another for him to speak

"This is Commander Shepard of the Normandy. Who is this?" The voice gave a sigh of relief before speaking again.

"My name is Kate Bowman I am an engineer here. Please help we are trapped."

"Where are you Miss Bowman?"

"We are…" Another voice interrupted them. Batarian from the sound.

"What do we have here? Asking for help human? That is a no, no and now someone must pay." The link was then cut.

"Damn it we have to hurry!" Shepard shouted then ran for the exit but was stopped by a squad of Batarians.

"Not so fast! Where do you think, you are going?"

"Shepard we have to hurry." Shepard agreed and thought about reasoning with the Batarian. However, that would just take too long. Shepard grabbed his pistol and shot the Batarian in the head then threw a frag grenade. It detonated precisely in the center of the group.

"Come on we don't have much longer." Shepard said and the squad followed him out.

…

The squad cleared out the second area with relative ease though now the enemy was getting smarter planting mines. As well as some turrets, it wouldn't help them not from them. At the end of the building was a similar console. Shepard followed the same pattern as before and whispered into the console and prayed it was going to where the hostages were.

"Kate…Kate are you there? I need to know where you are." No answer came. At least not immediately.

"They…they killed my brother because I spoke to you once. Said they would kill more next time." She spoke in such a way that told Shepard she been crying or at least holding back tears.

"I know I am trying to help please Kate."

"We are…they are coming back." The link was cut before she could finish he cursed and ran for the Mako to go to the last site.

…

Like a tidal wave the squad cleared out the last building and the remains of Batarians and Varren laid at their feet. Shepard went to the last console and shut off the engines. He thought about contacting Kate again. Was it a good idea? She may be dead because of him. He pressed the corresponding button and spoke.

"Kate…Location now… please." He hoped she was alive and if she wasn't hopefully another hostage would do what he requested. The console beeped with what looked like coordinates.

"There Commander." The link was then cut for a final time. Shepard recorded the coordinates into his omni-tool and ran for the Mako. He prayed that he was not too late. The engines were shut off, no doubt the terrorists were aware of that. They now had to have an exit strategy. Take the hostages for a bargaining chip? Kill them to tie up loose ends and maybe many other possibilities. They could not be allowed to get away however. If they did, they may start somewhere else and the pattern would only continue.

…

So many mines and so many turrets destroyed thanks to Garrus' excellent shooting but now the task remained. Find and kill the leader as well as get the hostages out of here alive. The team made it into an arena type of area. A large dome-shaped room, lots of cover and lots of Batarians. Wrex sent two Batarians into the nearest wall crushing their bones from the force of the impact. Shepard threw his last grenade into a trio of Batarians then detonated it at the perfect time. Garrus zoomed into his scoped rifle then fired at a barrel that blew up sending two Batarians over a guard rail. The room seemed clear so Shepard went to find the hostages. Then he heard clapping behind him.

"Excellent absolutely excellent. Humanity's poster boy ripped through a terrorist plot with such efficiency that even I am impressed." A Batarian spoke the same voice from before

"And who exactly are you?" Shepard asked rifle pointed at the Batarian, his guards had their weapons pointed at the squad as well.

"My name is Balak but that doesn't matter. Now it ends Shepard right here right now." He said grinning his left hand in a fist.

"Why do this? Why kill billions?" Shepard asked a sociopath who really deserved a bullet to the head rather than a chance to spew nonsense.

"Your people have a saying, an eye for an eye. Well that is what this is. Thanks to your expansion my people have been forced to toil amongst each other like we are Krogan. We were once great now we are men with stones and axes. I am giving what my people need most…hope." He still grinned and Shepard could only admit that Balak was indeed crazy. Shepard aimed his rifle at Balak's head about to pull the trigger.

"Don't do that Shepard otherwise your hostages go boom." Balak held out his left hand and opened it slightly inside was a device.

"A Deadman's switch…monster." Shepard said and Balak only laughed.

"Perhaps but who is the real monster? You have two choices now. Be the monster that killed a monster but let innocents die. Or be the monster that saved innocents but allowed a monster to escape…questions, questions, questions." Shepard thought long and hard and was about to let his weapon go when a voice spoke.

"I vote choice C." Then two shots rang out killing the two guards beside Balak. Balak growled and let go of the switch.

"No!" Shepard closed his eyes but nothing happened. No explosion, no screams, nothing.

"What the…?" Behind Shepard from the shadows Zane showed up gun pointed at Balak's head.

"Go get the hostages only the switch was disabled not the bombs." Zane said his eyes piercing into Balak's face. Balak shouted in anger.

"Kill them!" Then he ran for the exit Zane chasing after him Shepard went to follow but Garrus stopped him.

"The bombs Shepard we have to get those!" Shepard nodded but had a nagging thought in his head.

" _How did Zane get here?"_ As if Joker had heard him his comm went off.

"Uh Commander we just found out an escape pod went off about an hour ago and we lost Zane." Shepard didn't answer and simply cursed.

 **One hour ago**

…

 **Take me home where the restless go!  
Reckless till the day I rest my bones.  
There's no use trying to save my soul,  
There's no use trying to save my soul.**

Another personal favorite of Zane's he bobbed his head to the beat as he got in the escape pod. He disconnected the alarm for when it went off and hoped no one would be looking out a window when he fired it. And hoped Shepard would not be looking up. He pressed a few buttons and immediately was sent rocketing to the asteroid below.

Soon as he had landed on the rocky asteroid he immediately began tapping into Shepard's communications.

"This is Commander Shepard of the Normandy. Who is this?" Shepard asked and Zane grinned.

"I still have time." He then looked for a man Zane couldn't remember his name but that wasn't the point. After a short conversation, he knew what he had to do. He had to find the man's colleagues that were still out here. In exchange the man would give Zane the coordinates to where the hostages were.

Finding the bodies was easy enough not many hostiles were by the bodies. But the bodies told stories of their own. Most were killed execution style. Balak would pay if Zane had any say in the matter.

…

Zane shortly gave the news to the man about his friends. He processed it quickly mostly out of anger.

"What do you need?" He asked Zane.

"Two things, number one the coordinates to where your friends are." The man was surprised Zane have never told him he was a part of Shepard's team.

"You will need a tank to…" Zane held out a hand.

"I have my ways now the coordinates." In no time at all, the coordinates were transferred to his omni-tool. "Also…got any way I can cut the link between a Deadman's switch and its bomb's?" The man thought and snapped his fingers.

"A small concentrated EMP field should do it."

"Do it." Zane said and the man added a program to his omni-tool. The man turned to grab a reward but when he turned around Zane was nowhere to be found.

…

"Zane, where are you? You bosh'tet!" Tali shouted at him in his omni-tool thankfully he was nowhere near the Batarians.

"Helping Shepard in my own way."

"He is going to kill you! No never mind I am going to kill you! I think I am to only one who has also noticed that an escape pod is gone. As for your disappearance, many are noticing." Tali said and Zane thought about what to do.

"Tali, I need you to keep them busy just for a little bit. Soon as Shepard's learns of this my cover can be blown in so many ways I would need a year to list them to you. Trust me when I reveal myself then you can voice your thoughts. Please Tali a terrorist might get away or many innocents may die." Silence was his answer for a short while.

"Fine." Zane gave a sigh of relief before finding what he was looking for a chink in the facilities' armor. Dodging the turrets and mines was easy. But the bitch was finding a way in. In this case that was in the form of an emergency exit. He hacked into it and opened it. No alarm went off and he kept his rifle out. He put it away to put a Batarian into a choke hold then he snapped the Batarian's neck. Followed by stabbing another in the neck. It didn't take long for him to find the perfect hiding spot. The best part was that it was in the way of the bomb and where Balak would be.

…

Not long after that Shepard showed up and kicked ass as he usually did. Zane remained as still as he could, the shadows covering him like a cloak. His breathing was slow and methodical. Zane grabbed his rifle and waited patiently for Balak.

He didn't disappoint Zane as Balak soon showed up. Zane thought about just putting a bullet in the monster's head and being done with it. But he wanted Balak to feel fear, pain, the feelings people get when hunted. Zane first activated the EMP field and aimed at the two guards' head.

"I vote choice C." Then he pulled the trigger twice the Batarians falling in short order. Zane began to walk out when Balak let go of the switch. He prayed the plan worked and when no explosion was heard he grinned. It didn't take long for Balak to figure out he was fucked.

"Go get the hostages only the switch was disabled not the bombs." Zane shouted as Balak began to run and Zane followed. Zane put his rifle on his back and gave chase. In front of him were two Batarians aiming their rifles at him so he pulled out his pistol and shot twice. Both shots killing them instantly with headshots. He vaulted over the crates they used as cover and followed Balak. Balak soon became hard to follow with his fast speed even in heavy armor. Zane broke off by shattering glass into a room with stairs. He climbed the stairs three steps at a time then he found himself over the hallway that Balak was using. Batarians began shooting at him but each shot was missing. Two more guards looked at him and they began to aim their rifles. In a flash, Zane grabbed one's rifle as he broke the alien's leg then Zane pulled the Batarian's own rifle from his grip. Zane proceeded to hit the other in the head with it before flipping him over the guard rail. Then Zane smashed the other Batarian's head with the rifle he took. Zane ran again for where Balak was sure to go…the hanger. He saw the giant doors that led to the hanger wide open and just behind them was Balak and in front of the doors were a bunch of guards. Zane pulled out his pistol again and fired at the console for the hanger doors that caused the hanger doors to begin to close. Zane then stepped on the guard rail and jumped. The Batarians fired at him but to no avail and just as the doors closed he was through and was heading straight for Balak. His omni-blade out and ready to meet the terrorist's neck. Zane landed on Balak and the two fell down rolling over one another many times. Before Balak was on top. The two continued to struggle Balak using his weight and strength to his advantage as Zane's own blade began to close in on his neck.

"Now you die human." Zane managed to turn the tables and was on top.

"Not today I think Balak." And Zane got closer and closer to violent gratification. Balak smiled for a moment as he managed to break an arm free from Zane's grasp and punch Zane in the mouth. Zane relinquished for a moment too soon for Balak to capitalize on the reprievable before Zane. In anger and rage pushed both of Balak's arms above his head and stuck the searing hot blade into his neck.

"May you find the glory you wanted in life in death. Rest in Peace Balak." Zane got up just as the doors to the hanger opened Zane raised his rifle only for Shepard to be there alone. His gun was also up however a tense moment befell the hanger when neither man put the weapons down.

"Shepard…put the gun down." Zane said and Shepard only pressed a button making the gun hiss ready to fire.

"You almost killed many innocents today." Shepard began and Zane shook his head and laughed.

"They were never in danger I made sure of it. And if I hadn't shown up one of two possibilities would have taken place. Either you would have killed them by shooting Balak or Balak would have gotten away now it is neither. This was the best outcome." Zane said aiming at Shepard's right leg.

"You don't know that…"

"Yes I do! I saw you about to put your gun down. And if you would have shot him the innocents would have died! This was the only way Shepard and you know it." Zane tried to persuade Shepard hoping to get through his thick skull.

"You went AWOL, went on a killing spree, and nearly cost us not only the engineer's lives. But also the life of my squad why shouldn't I end this relationship right now? You are an unknown quantity, a vigilante, a soon-to-be-problem!" Shepard shouted but Zane wouldn't have it not from him.

"Because you need me. You need all the help you can get. And I would never endanger anyone. Innocents or crew members alike. What I did here today was stop a madman from leaving to commit other atrocities in the future!"

"We could have gotten him then!" Zane shook his head at Shepard's naïveté.

"No Shepard you wouldn't have. Because after today he would have been extra careful he would never be hands on like this again. From the shadows he would strike and there would be nothing anyone could do about it before it was too late." Shepard processed what was said and Zane put his gun down. He would not shoot Shepard but would Shepard shoot him?

"Fine…but never again Zane or so help me…" Shepard tried to intimate Zane who smiled behind the mask.

"You think I don't understand your predicament? That I don't know what it is like to not know what is going on at all time? I know that feeling just as well as you. But know that I am willing to do anything and everything to help everyone. If I need your permission to do that than your priorities are more fucked then mine." Shepard gave a look of warning and Zane was sure to give one back. Neither backed down until Garrus walked in.

"Uh... Commander we got the hostages a Kate Bowman is asking for you. And Zane a guy came here as well asked for 'the guy in the hood' I assumed it was you." Zane nodded before walking out of the room.

 **A/N Song: Hollywood Undead: Take Me Home**


	8. Not Before Hell Freezes Over

**Chapter Seven: Not Before Hell Freezes Over**

 **Hour later**

Soon as he walked into the engine room Zane noticed it was empty. It was late so most crewmen were off asleep but Tali wasn't there and he didn't see her upstairs. He turned around and was met with a tiny –if powerful- fist to the jaw.

"Ow! What was that for?" The pain subsided soon as adrenaline and anger poured into his bloodstream. Then he was met with a hug he looked down and saw it as Tali she released him then hit him again. Not as hard as last time.

"Bosh'tet! What were you thinking? Going out there with no backup and no one knew you had left." She said Zane's anger subsided after a moment.

"You knew I had left." He said with a smile one she didn't return judging by her eyes.

"Not funny I only found out after who knows how long after you had left." She said crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry Tali, really I am but I had no choice Shepard needed help he just didn't know it." He said and she seem to lose much of her previous anger.

"How come?"

"Did you read the debrief report?" She nodded.

"I skimmed it, the hostages were rigged to explode, right?" Zane nodded.

"Balak also had a dead-man's switch." She didn't seem to react to that.

"I saw that but I wasn't sure what that was I have never heard of that before. Honestly a dead-man's switch doesn't sound bad." She said and Zane knew what the problem was that since the Quarian were so tight knit they never had to worry about a dead-man's switch.

"Pretty much a detonator that will activate if he loses his grip on it." He said and she showed reaction then.

"Keelah."

"Yea but I know Balak's style so I planned ahead. Shepard didn't take me so I had to improvise. As you know I couldn't tell him or he might give away we knew about the bombs Balak simply would've killed the hostages then and there. I couldn't let that happen, I wouldn't." She nodded then walked to her station.

"Well it will have to do for an explanation." She joked.

"Well sorry if I didn't come with flowers to make it up to you." He laughed she looked at him her body showing seriousness but her eyes showed barely contained laughter. "Hey Tali." He looked into her eyes.

"What?" Her voice laced with mirth.

"Don't laugh." He said simply then she began to laugh hysterically. "Works every time." He whispered then fell asleep.

…

He liked being cold, he really did. He most certainly liked it more than sweating his ass off… But hot damn did he wish he was on Therum right now! Noveria was too goddamn cold!

"Shit, shit, shit what I wouldn't do for some heat right now." He said and Tali beside him nodded as Shepard walked like he was fine. But Zane saw the small steps he was taking and the short shivers he got up his arms. The trio walked to the front gates and Zane was prepared for being stopped. But, that didn't mean he could or would change it. Captain Matsuo walked up to them her entourage at her back. And that bitch Stirling, how Zane couldn't wait to put a bullet into her head.

"Halt! Regulations dictate that we must confiscate any and all weapons when entering Port Hanshan. Sergeant Stirling secure their weapons." Shepard took a threatening step forward. Tali pulled out her pistol. Zane grabbed his rifle and held it at his hip aiming at Sterling. One word was all it took and he would blow her brains all over the port.

"Darling you even think about coming over here. I promise you, it will be the shortest thought of your life." Zane said and she narrowed her eyes and aimed her shotgun at him.

"I am a spectre I am authorized as well as my team to carry weapons." Shepard said staring down Matsuo.

"Load of bullshit ma'am." Stirling said and Zane laughed catching her attention.

"Funny you should say that…cow." She tensed up and tightened her grip on her gun.

"I will blow your damn head off asshole." Zane was about to reply when Tali spoke up.

"I'd like to see you try…before I blow yours off bosh'tet." Zane laughed again under the thermo mask he had on.

"Seems we are at an impasse Captain." Shepard said still threatening the Captain with his stance. She remained calm arms behind her back.

"We are authorized to respond with deadly force Commander I would advise keeping your dog on a leash." She said looking at Zane.

"Wish I could but…he is something of a free spirit let's just say." Shepard said and Zane laughed again.

"Do you ever shut up?" Stirling asked Zane.

"I try not to. I do so love the sound of my voice." She was about to pull the trigger when Parasini came to their aid.

"Captain stand down! We have confirmed the spectre status they are cleared. Let them through." Shepard smiled and returned to a relaxed state and Zane put his weapon on his back and Tali did the same.

"It seems you are clear Shepard I hope we won't have any future…problems." She said and they nodded.

"Of course Captain it has been a pleasure." Zane said and walked past calmly with Shepard in front of him.

"That won't be the last we see of them, will it?" Tali asked Zane and he chuckled.

"Oh hell no." He replied and they were immediately stopped at the gates because of their weapons…again. Then they got to talk with Parasini and debrief her on the situation.

…

"Wait Benezia is here? Liara should know, maybe she can convince her to stand down." Tali suggested. While he knew that was not going to happen it would be out of character of him to not also suggest it.

"It is possible and besides its her mother should she not be there?" Of course, normally Shepard only ever took two other operatives into the field with him. However, Zane saw only benefits in this situation for having another operative. He seemed to think about it and then nodded.

"Alright point made, I will message her to come here then we continue onwards. Understood?" Tali and Zane gave affirmative nods and they waited for Liara to come join their little fun group. Zane leaned against a wall and shivered from the cold.

"Jesus even the damn walls are cold what the hell?" He muttered hugging himself for warmth. Then the thought of finding the abominable snowman came to mind and he chuckled. The others gave him a curious look but by then Liara showed up.

"Commander you asked for me to join you?" She asked Shepard and he nodded.

"Yes we have intel that Benezia is here and we might need your help. To convince her to turn on Saren. As well as…" He trailed off and Liara nodded morosely.

"And pacify her if necessary I understand commander don't worry." They gave a nod of approval and moved towards the elevator. It was a tight fit but Zane was not about to complain being between Tali and Liara. Shepard being there was a small buzzkill in his mind but a manageable one.

They piled out of the small elevator and immediately went to the administrator's office. The team was once again met by Parasini and were escorted to Anoleis' office. But Zane was stopped by Shepard who wished for him to stay by Parasini and make sure they weren't followed. As much as he thought it was an excuse to keep him from being there he consented. After all, five people in that small office was a tight fit and he hadn't made strides to be trusted by Shepard which he admitted was hit fault partly.

Zane waited by Parasini who gave him looks from time to time then would look away when he would look at her.

"Can I help you Parasini?" He asked her and seemed to blush a tiny bit he found this curious.

"Why are you not with the others?" She asked him and he smiled as he lowered his mask and hood. The cold was not here or at least not nearly as bad.

"Not a part of the cool group I guess." He said and she laughed at that. He then decided to cut to the chase. "But enough about me. Let's talk about you." Zane said and she raised her head to him.

"Me?" She questioned and he nodded.

"Yes you or more specifically the things you need. Like the evidence you need against Anoleis." She then seemed to turn frightened and even slightly hostile. Zane raised his hands in a defensive posture. "Your secret is safe with me of that I promise I actually want to help you." She seemed to accept that much.

"Why though? Unless you don't think Shepard can get the garage pass from Anoleis." She inferred and he nodded.

"Indeed, as much as I respect Shepard's abilities Anoleis has his tracks covered. He is also protected by bureaucracy Shepard can fight many things. Bureaucracy is not among them so I am simply saving him time." Zane said and she nodded several times.

"Okay fine, Lorik Qui'in I need him to testify against Anoleis. However, the evidence he has is in his office and only he has the pass that can get you in." She said and he understood and smiled sweetly.

"It will be done you have my word." He stated and just them Shepard came out clearly pissed off. Parasini looked at Zane and winked and he returned the wink back.

"Something wrong Shepard?" Zane asked and Shepard grumbled something about politicians.

"We need a garage pass." Shepard said simply to Parasini and she smiled him and looked at him.

"Well it just so happens I told your friend here about a little problem I have and he said you could help." She said and all eyes turned to Zane. Shepard seemed to still be pissed about Anoleis. As for the women, they were merely curious from what he could guess.

"Yes indeed. You see Madam Parasini here wants evidence against mister Anoleis and so she has tasked me and by extension us to retrieve it. I said we could and whether you want to or not I will." Zane said and Shepard looked accusingly at him.

"And what would be needed of us?" He asked Zane.

"Hopefully not much, shoot things, talks to other things, you know the usual. Look this is the best way to get the garage pass." Zane said and Shepard looked skeptical still and the women came to the rescue.

"Shepard at the moment we have no other way of getting the pass so we should do this I think." Liara said.

"Also Zane hasn't shown us wrong yet." Tali said.

"Zane huh? I'll have to remember that." Parasini said and Zane smiled and Tali visibly rolled her eyes. Just another thing to get to Zane's head.

"Alright points made fine. Zane lead the way to wherever we are going." Zane nodded and soon left while giving the others a small briefing as to where they were going.

…

The place was clean, sterile, bleak, and boring like everything else on Noveria in Zane's mind. He scanned the area for a few seconds and found his target the Turian in the corner drinking all alone. Him and the rest of the squad walked up to the loner and Zane gave a hand signal telling them to hang back.

"Lorik?" Zane asked and the Turian looked up his eyes showing no ill will or any malice. Not even suspicion.

"Ah! You are with Shepard yes? Don't ask, word travels fast around here. What can I do you for? Please sit down have a drink only thing I am any good for these days." Lorik said and took another swig of the brandy. Zane held back a laugh at the man. He actually liked Lorik though he had no idea why.

"I am actually here to help you. As you know word travels fast around here and I know you are having trouble with your offices. Like the Administrator and bribed cops type of trouble." Lorik looked skeptical at first so Zane pressed on. "Now, now Lorik I promise I am on your side I just heard a few things and I actually want to help." Lorik laughed a little bit.

"Out of the goodness of your heart right? Ha! What do you want kid?" Lorik asked and Zane smiled under the hood and mask he put back on.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there. For now, take what you can get right?" Zane said and Lorik thought about it. Piecing together the things he had heard from people. And the probability of success and what he would need to do.

"No doubt you search for a garage pass which you need my help with…I catch your drift…very well human you got yourself a deal." The two shook hands and exchanged what needed to happen on Zane's end.

"Got what we needed. Evidence is in Lorik's office we break in get the evidence and then report back to him.' Zane said as they walked to the corresponding elevator.

 _"_ _The fun shall begin soon enough."_ Zane thought and entered the elevator with the others.

…

When the elevator opened Zane already took his gun from his shoulder and readied it. Tali did the same and Liara flared her biotics. Shepard seemed skeptical but walked up to the two cops in front of them. The human woman turned to them and reached for her pistol and Zane pointed his rifle her.

"Now, now not so fast." Zane said and the corrupt cop slowly retracted her hand from her weapon. Zane smiled and kept his gun pointed at the two of them.

"Alright what do you want? You're not supposed to be in here and assaulting a security officer is a serious offence." The woman said and Zane cracked his neck and Shepard replied.

"Here to help Lorik…" the woman cut him off.

"Lorik? He is under investigation state your business!" the woman demanded and Zane sneered under the mask and spoke.

"You are a corrupt cop being paid under the table. I hate corrupt cops. Now I will tell you this once and only once. Get in this elevator and leave."

"Or what?" Tali was the one to answer this one with a pump of her shotgun. And Liara spoke.

"Or I throw you out that window." Zane was surprised by how violent they had gotten…He kind of liked it. The cop thought about it and nodded.

"Okay we are going but be careful Sterling is here and she is a badass bitch."

"Even the mightiest must fall." Zane said and then a few more guards walked out.

"Cowards!" a guard yelled and open fire. The squad took cover and opened fire blindly.

"Gotta say you two…You are really fucking scary when you want to be. You know that?" Zane said to Liara and Tali.

"I'll be honest I was just going along with it." Tali said and Liara nodded. "Same here." Zane shrugged and fired again.

"Fair enough." Zane peeked around a corner saw a guard aiming and firing at him. Shepard was not far but was taking heavy fire. Zane cooked up an idea and cloaked and ran for the stairs.

"Where did he go?" Liara asked Tali who shrugged and fired her shotgun again but to no avail. She peeked out and saw a glimmer of light behind a Turian and knew who it was.

Zane appeared behind the Turian and put an arm under his groin area and lifted him up and over the railing. Zane then decloaked and the other guards grew surprised and fired randomly. His shields pinging and Zane felt the shields close to giving out. He made a fist and his omni-tool turned into an omni-blade. He spun around and slashed a guard deep in the face. While he was reeling from the pain Zane kicked him off the balcony then charged the last one. Zane went to stab the female but she dodged it and tried to counter. However, Zane prepared for this and punched her. She turned around and Zane wrapped his arm around her neck. She struggled well but before she could break free he stabbed her in the back with the blade. She soon gave up and bled in his arms. Soon she was dead and Zane let her drop to the floor. The others ran to him and looked at his handiwork. Zane then took out his rifle again and nodded to them.

"Good job Zane." Liara said and Shepard nodded before making his way to a lone office. Zane followed and they soon found the evidence needed. They went to leave but Sterling and a contingent of guards were waiting for them. She paced in anger and stopped when she saw them approaching.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone could you?" Sterling began and Zane laughed.

"Oh shut it bitch, we know you are being paid under the table. Cut the act, it will get you nowhere." Zane's gun was already aiming at her. She grew angered.

She clenched her fists biotic blue shimmered over them. She then calmed for a moment. "Do you know what we do to cop killers on my world?" her face spoke volumes of her anger but Zane remained unfazed. He had seen worse in his short years of life.

"Nothing compared to what we do to corrupt cops on my world." Then the battle was off. Sterling sent biotic warps to them especially Zane and they dodged to the side of them quickly. The squad opened fire on the cops. Zane managed to get a Turian with a bullet to the head. His weapon however had to be reloaded and he pulled on the hammer of the weapon. The bullet shaped magazine was ejected and he was ready to fire again. Liara picked up another cop and Tali used her shotgun to kill her. Shepard then killed the final cop leaving Sterling all by herself. The squad began to walk to her guns ready to fire at any given moment. She popped from cover and biotic charged the team. Zane was surprised by this she shouldn't have been able to do that yet! But then again many experimental amps were here on Noveria.

Sterling hit Shepard so hard he went flying over the railing of the balcony. Zane grabbed his hand and when Shepard nodded Zane let him go and he landed hard on his feet and fell down. But was otherwise alright. Reinforcements came from the elevator and Shepard would have to deal with them first.

Zane turned and saw Liara get beat by Sterling who then kicked Liara with her biotics. Liara flew to a wall and landed hard and was out of the fight. Tali dodged as well as she could but eventually took a hard biotic blast to the facemask and Zane heard the "crack" it gave. He instantly feared for the possibility of her getting sick.

"You are so dead bitch!" he shouted and charged Sterling strapping is rifle to his back. She pointed a pistol at him and he swatted it away. He tried to tackle her but instead rammed her into a wall. Sterling kneed him in the face and then went to punch him. He dodged the attack and used her momentum to spin her around and back into the wall. He kicked at her leg and she kneeled. Zane went to kill her with his own pistol but she sent a biotic blast at him and it was sent flying away. He recoiled from the attack and she got up and went to hit him. The punch hit him in the chest and he lost his breath for a moment. She hit him again in the cheek and this one had a biotic boost. He was lucky no teeth went flying out but he tasted the blood pooling in his mouth. She then went to hit him again but he ducked under it, activated his omni-blade and slashed it across her hip. She hissed in pain and swung again he only repeated the motion.

"Son of a bitch! When I get my hands on you." Sterling cursed and went to kick him but he grabbed her leg. Sterling looked at him and saw the blood lust in his eyes and knew she had fucked up. He snapped her ankle and then stabbed the backside of her knee. The searing hot blade going through the knee cap.

"Ah fuck!" Sterling shouted and Zane threw her onto the ground she tried to crawl away. He kicked her to her back and he straddled her his knees on her arms. She tried to create biotic energy but she had none left her energy was drained from the pain of her wounds. He activated his omni-blade again.

"May you find whatever motivates you in the next life. Rest in Peace Sterling." Zane said in a near whisper and stabbed her in the neck. He waited until her eyes closed and she was dead. He grabbed his rifle, dislodged the used-up casing, then hurried to Tali. He turned her over her eyes closed. "Come on Tali time to wake up." He said in a joking tone. "Please pretty please." He said and shook a little she was so small in hands. So, thin and he felt like if he pressed to hard she would shatter. Then he saw her white eyes look at him. He sighed with relief for a moment.

"Hey there you okay?" He asked and she was silent for a moment. He soon realized how strange this must've been for her but he didn't care at the moment. "Any leaks?" She reached for his cheek where Sterling had hit him.

"I could ask you if you are alright." She said and he smiled.

"You should see the other bosh'tet." He said and she laughed.

"No leaks but I can't really see that well. Only the very dark purple spot on your face."

"Well it happens…come on let's get you up and I can check on Liara." He helped raised Tali to her feet and made sure she was steady. She used a table to keep her self standing and he ran for Liara. Tali looked and saw Sterling in a pool of her own blood.

"Damn something set him off." She told herself. She then looked down and saw his pistol. She bent over to grab it and pain shot through her. She hissed a bit and fought through it and grabbed hold of the gun. She rose up slowly to ease the pain in her head. Tali then held the gun in her hand and inspected it. She didn't know why, but she felt the need to just…study it. After all Zane, had used this weapon since she had met him and he could make it dance.

She saw that it had been used often the markings of scratched off paint around the muzzle was evident of that. The weapon was for the most part kept in close to pristine condition. No rust, or anything to indicate a decaying effect on the gun. The barrel shined like it was freshly washed and no burning marks were on the weapon either. This was odd since all weapons would eventually show signs of overheating after constant use. But maybe he just kept it in excellent condition. She noticed something was scratched into the paint in a language she couldn't understand. It wasn't any alien language she had seen that was certain and it was certainly human. But, nor was it anything current in human languages. It must have been an ancient human dialect.

" **Ego sum qui metit** " it read and she couldn't figure it out. She was so focused on it that she didn't notice Zane approach until he was beside her.

"Ego sum qui metit." Zane said and she jumped in shock. Her translator must not have worked properly because she still didn't understand it. She cautiously returned the weapon and he gave a nod of thanks.

"What does it mean?" she asked as he turned. He stopped and looked back at her. A small -if sad- smile on face.

"I am the one who reaps." He then walked away down the stairs.

…

The ride down the elevator was silent. And Zane was fine with that he was so focused on what was to come next. Benezia had to fall. Zane knew she would not submit to them or at least not for long. So he was preparing for fighting an Asari plus a ton of commandos. It wouldn't be the first time he had to tangle with Asari and he knew it wouldn't be the last.

He reached subconsciously and ran his thumb over the back of his pistol. The roughness of the weapon matched the callous on his thumb. In his thoughts he looked towards Liara and felt only pity for her. The loss of a family member -even one you are not close with- could be heart breaking. Zane had left his family maybe not willingly but he had left them. Zane knew his mother would've been heart broken, his father would be enraged at himself, and his sister…he wasn't sure. Maybe she cried all day and night or maybe she shrugged it off. What would Zane feel if the roles were reversed? He wasn't sure and he dare not assume anything.

But he knew one thing about himself…Hell would freeze thrice over before he would leave these people. The people in the galaxy, on the Normandy, in this damn elevator…he would not leave before the Reapers knew what fear and death felt like. He swore this to himself, to those beside him, and to his ancestors that watched him. He left a family once and he refused to do it again.


	9. Best Exterminators Ever

**Chapter Eight: Best Exterminators Ever**

Zane looked at Lorik and tapped his foot. He knew that convincing him to testify would be coming up. But he expected it to be easier. Of course, then again Shepard was the one talking not him.

"Do you know what happens to snitches here?" Shepard was about to reply when Zane interjected. They were on a short timetable and couldn't be held up any longer.

"The higher ups here are more pissed off at Anoleis then they will be at you. If anything you will congratulated and then rewarded accordingly." Zane said and Lorik gave a defeated sigh.

"Fine I will testify make whatever arrangements you need to make with your contact I will wait here." Zane nodded and was already on his way to leaving.

…

"Now for the tough part…getting Benezia." Zane said as they approached the garage.

"Yes but I think we can…" They heard the clicking of a sapper near them. Zane immediately grabbed his rifle and prepared for battle. The team got into cover just as a sapper's sabotage technology went over their heads.

"Where is it?" Liara asked and then Zane heard the thundering sound of heavy metal feet hitting the ground.

"Juggernaut!" Tali shouted peering over the cover and saw the huge red metal robot.

"Split up now!" Shepard ordered and the team scattered as more shots came at them. Zane's shields lit up but he ignored them. Zane got behind a crate and looked over Tali's head and saw a sapper about to pounce. In a moment he aimed and fired at the sapper. The now lifeless body fell just beside her making her jump a little. Zane couldn't help but laugh at the sight. That humor was cut short when the thundering feet got louder and louder and faster and faster. Zane looked and saw the juggernaut charging right at him.

"Oh shit." He cursed before running across the garage again. The Geth fired at him as it approached.

"Shit, shit, shit!" he kept cursing and fired behind him blindly. He ran towards a crate and placed one foot on it and jumped as high as he could. He turned and held down the trigger of his weapon. The bullets began to flare the Geth's shields and Zane's jaw tensed sensing the danger he was in. Just as the weapon went empty the Geth was lifted off the ground. A biotic blue hue around it. Tali ran to him and shot her shotgun not once, not twice, not even thrice, but four times. By the end of her onslaught the Geth didn't have much of a body anymore.

 _"_ _Don't mess with Tali, got it."_ Zane rose up and gave a thankful nod to Liara and Tali as Shepard came to them covered in the white synthetic fluid. The team gave him a curious look.

"Damn sapper wanted to get…intimate." Zane couldn't hold back the chuckle that surfaced. The team looked towards the garage entrance as security came to the rescue.

"What is this? What have you done commander?" Matsuo demanded.

"Me? The Geth attacked us."

"Where did they come from?" she asked still demanding answers.

"Probably from those crates you allowed her bring in." Tali answered angrily.

"We checked those we had no reason to not allow her to bring them."

"Did you look inside of them or just scan them?" Zane asked.

"Scanned them but we didn't detect any power…"

"More incompetency from you Captain. First you have dirty cops under your command, now you allow possibly hundreds of dangerous Geth through! You're lucky you are not Benezia 's target else, you would be a pile of ash. Commander we have to move now we are running out of time." Shepard nodded and left the ashamed captain behind.

…

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh with her Zane?" Liara asked him as they sat in the back of the Mako.

"The people of Noveria trust their security forces to keep them safe not to be incompetent. They maybe corporate assholes but that is no excuse to ignore one's duty. Matsuo should've kept people like Sterling in line, and should've known that your mother coming to Noveria with an ass load of crates was sketchy. She is to blame and the fact that she soiled the trust of those she is to protect and those she commands speaks volumes to her lack of training." Zane had an angered look in his eyes which soon relinquished after a few moments. "I apologize but her incompetence is not something that should be coddled it should be mocked and dealt with accordingly." He then said nothing after that.

The Mako rocked like a crib due to the Geth fire making its way to the hull. Add that to Shepard's driving it was amazing they hadn't turned belly-up. Tali manned the turret as per her request. Any chance to kill Geth was a good chance to her and she took every instance she could to make them pay for what they did to her ancestors. And within no time they made it to Peak 15.

Zane looked at the building in front of them no matter how much was actually visible. Zane knew it was much bigger, sinister, and dangerous than any of them could imagine.

…

No sooner had they entered the facility they were under attack. Zane remained silent for the majority of the fight. His eyes showed a sort of anger the others had yet to see. Was he still focused on the captain? That didn't seem likely as he had said little on the subject. Was he pissed at the Geth? That was more likely but what wasn't likely was that his rage outweighed Tali's own which didn't make much sense in relation with the Geth. Furthermore, there wasn't many Geth fighting them mainly just Krogan. And Zane didn't have an issue with Krogan far as the team could tell.

A Krogan charged Zane who waited behind cover. The others fired all they had at the monster but the Krogan did not slow down. Just as the Krogan hit the box Zane used as cover Zane rolled out of the way. The momentum of the Krogan had him continue and Zane found himself behind the confused Krogan. The Krogan turned around slowly and saw Zane lying down one hand keeping his head up, the other holding the rifle pointing at the Krogan's face.

"How you doing?" Zane asked flirty-like before pulling the trigger. He got up slowly whilst laughing. "Never gets old." Then the light-hearted Zane was gone replaced by this new Zane. He cracked his neck and fingers.

"Good job team. Move out." Shepard said leading the assault of peak 15 the VI gave a minimal report on the situation. The first thing they saw were the backward turrets.

"That is strange." Liara deducted.

"Whatever is in here…they don't want it getting out." Zane said gripping his rifle a little tighter. The team opened a door leading to a caved in room. Snow covered the majority of the ground. Shepard killed the first three Geth he saw. Tali and Liara killed one each and Zane took the heads of two snipers aiming their rifles at them.

"Alright stay frosty." Shepard said as the team gathered.

"Don't worry I doubt that will be hard with all this snow." Zane said with a smile. Then he heard the screeching and the tapping of insects.

"What was that?" Tali asked scanning the room intently looking for any more Geth. The tapping and screeching got louder and louder.

"Goddess I think it is getting closer." Zane looked where the first Rachni was and gulped. It was uglier then he could've predicted and looked vicious.

"Contact!" He yelled before opening fire at the monster. The blood scattered the walls but yet it still pushed on. The workers began to swarm the team. "Watch the ground don't let them hit you." Zane pulled out his pistol and fired at the workers. His rifle still lighting up the Rachni soldier.

"What the hell are those things!" Shepard asked.

"I hope they are not what I think they are." Zane said before the soldier finally died. Zane put his pistol away and reloaded his rifle.

"And what do you think they are?" Shepard asked and Zane looked around. He hated these things.

"If I had to guess I would guess the ancient enemy. The Rachni." Zane said and the silence told him what he needed to know. The Rachni had backed off and the team didn't believe him.

"The Rachni? They have been extinct for over a millennium." Liara told him.

"Yes, and the Geth had never been seen outside the veil for over three hundred years." Zane said still keeping an eye out for more Rachni.

"But why would Benezia be here for them?" Tali asked keeping her shotgun out just-in-case.

"More troops? Another sick experiment? Some sort of information? There are potentially endless reasons she could be here." The vent beside Shepard popped open and another soldier escaped its confines. The two giant pincers went after Shepard and Zane simultaneously. Zane side stepped his pincer and placed his weapon beside the creature's head before lighting it up. Shepard also dodged the pincer and fired his rifle at the Rachni's head. Two more Rachni came from behind them and charged Liara and Tali. Liara floated both of them up with her biotics before Tali shot one's whole carapace off and killed it. The other landed beside Liara and she pulled out her pistol and finished it off.

"Whatever they are, they still die if you shoot 'em enough times. Stack up we need to get answers sooner rather than later." Shepard said making his way to the elevator. Once the team was in the confines of the elevator Tali bumped her hip against Zane's.

"Yes?" he asked her, his stern eyes looking almost through her. Fear crept up her spine then back down to her feet. She tried to ignore it and hoped Zane wasn't mad at her for some reason.

"What is wrong? You seem…tense. Are you mad at me?" She asked and confusion crossed his eyes. He thought about how he had been feeling. He soon realized just how pissed he felt. But he didn't know why. Or rather he couldn't pinpoint the exact reason. Benezia turning her back on her own daughter -granted not willingly but none the less-. The bone chilling, headache inducing, nail biting cold. Or the flesh eating, ugly looking, should-be-extinct sentient insects infesting this place.

"No of course not! Just not liking this mission so far. I'm sorry if it has adverse effects." He said and smiled at her. He pulled down his mask slightly to show her the genuine smile. She nodded and the squinting eyes showed him she was returning the smile.

The elevator stopped and the team saw the VI core and Zane was so glad he wouldn't have to deal with rebooting it. On a good day it took him ten minutes to reboot the VI on a bad day it could take hours if he was frustrated enough to just turn off the game. A Rachni tried to ambush them but Zane was ready and lit up the vent before it even busted open. The Rachni soldier was greeted by a hail of bullets for its trouble. The team continued to the core for Mira and Zane waited above the small core for Shepard to make the necessary repairs.

…

Shepard apparently had a hard time doing it since it took him fifteen minutes to get it done. Soon after Shepard interrogated the VI for a status report. All that were left were the landlines and the reactor both had to be repaired and both had hostiles. Zane was ready to move out like normal but Shepard surprised him.

"We are running out of time. Zane, you and Tali get the reactor running. Me and Liara will repair the landlines. If you need help give a hail understood?" Tali nodded.

"Yes sir." Zane said following Tali to the corresponding elevator. "Oh those poor two souls." Zane said with a small laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"Landlines are on the roof…in the snow and cold." Zane said and Tali gave a giggle. "Tali did you just giggle?" she shook her head frantically. "Yes you did. Tali is a girly girl!" Zane sang much to Tali's shame.

"Bosh'tet what am I to do with you?" she asked rhetorically…if only Zane knew the meaning of the word.

"Well you are a smart girly girl I'm sure you can think of something." Zane laughed at Tali's expense. He got a hard punch in the chest for his troubles. "Yep…I deserved that." He rubbed the area then saw a small shimmering of light. He acted quickly and pushed Tali to the side. "Cover!" the Geth barely missed the shot.

"We will continue this later Zane." Tali told him.

"Looking forward to it." he peeked out and fired at the Geth that attacked and killed it. Another appeared and Tali took off its head. "Forward!" Zane shouted sprinting ahead towards a doorway. He looked out and saw a long catwalk Geth no doubt lining it up with fire lanes. And in front of him was a squad of Geth soldiers

"Tali think you can hack the Geth in front of us for a few moments?" She answered with half squinted eyes. A mix between a scowl and a grin if he had to guess.

"Really? Did you just ask me that?"

"Fair point. Well whenever you're ready." Tali nodded and her omni-tool activated and Zane saw a Geth spark for a split second. Immediately Zane ran a few feet in front of him dived to his back and fired at the few Geth above him. Tali ran forward towards the three Geth as her hacked Geth killed one before losing its head. Tali destroyed the last Geth with her pistol and waited for Zane to catch up.

"Alright there it is you repair the reactor and I will cover you." Tali nodded before getting to work. As she worked she got that same feeling she got on Therum of being watched. She shook it off as the Geth watching her.

"Watch out!" she heard and looked being her to see a hopper about to collide with her. Instead Zane took the synthetic's pounce full blast. The hopper wrapped around his head and tried to bring him down. The momentum pulled the both of them to a railing. Tali went to reach for him just as he was bent over the rail.

"Don't worry about me take care of that reactor. I'll handle this parasite." He said muffled by the hopper still trying to pull him down. The hopper hung and was only being lifted by Zane's head. Zane grabbed the Geth's wrist with one hand and hovered the other over the Geth's head. He made a fist and his omni-blade appeared. He first struck at its head but it dodged then in quick thinking he cut the hopper just below the elbows. The hopper wailing as it fell into the dark abyss below them.

"You get it done?" Zane asked cracking his neck by twisting it sideways a few times.

"Yes…and thank you Zane."

"No problem Madam nar Rayya." He said and brought his rifle to bear against more Geth advancing towards them. He began the firefight as soon as he saw a Geth soldier creeping towards them. Tali hacked the soldier behind the one Zane was shooting at. They watched as the two synthetics tore each other apart. Zane saw a sniper getting a shot on Tali he quickly overloaded it to damage it. The Geth quickly ducked for cover and bided time. He waited patiently for the sniper to peek at him. When it did he shot through the cover hitting its chest. The Geth got up looking for more cover then it lost its head to Zane's rifle shot.

"Shepard this is Zane; reactor is repaired making our way to you." He told Shepard figuring he might as well keep the soldier updated.

"Affirmative Zane, meet you at the core. Shepard out." Zane nodded to Tali knowing she heard Shepard and they made their way out. The remaining Geth falling fast to the hail of bullets coming at them. Tali realized that while Zane wasn't in the greatest of moods he was slowly turning back to his old self. Ripping apart Geth had that effect on him apparently.

…

Shepard shot another insect that charged him like a bull spitting acid along the way.

"Liara singularity now!" Liara quickly let loose her biotics and all of the insects they had yet to find came together. Shepard stepped out and kept his finger on the trigger killing as many as he could before the singularity finally gave away. The ones that remained were severely injured and Liara finished them with her pistol. Shepard cautiously walked to the console and scanned every nook and cranny for more of the enemy.

"Cover me I'll get this fixed." He said as he bent down to fix the landline. He felt a pair of eyes were watching him. He looked behind him and saw Liara quickly look away but didn't seem distraught. Once he was done he got up and brought his weapon to his shoulder. "Alright let's get to the core before Zane and Tali get lost."

…

"Did they get lost? I mean damn how long does it take to fix a landline?" Zane complained while waiting on Shepard and Liara. He formed an idea in his head and turned to Tali. "Psst I have an idea don't say anything just play along okay?" she raised a brow under her helmet.

"What are you about to do?" then the elevator beeped signaling it was on its way down.

"Don't worry about it. Trust me."

"That's what worries me…trusting you." She said chuckling as he feigned being shot in the heart.

"Ouch! Right where it hurt Madam nar Rayya." He laughed then the elevator beeped again signaling it was here. He tapped his foot impatiently a cold and impatient look o his face. Shepard stepped out and looked at him curiously

"Uh Zane?"

"Where have you been? Do you know how long we have been waiting here?" Shepard raised a brow. "Tell him Tali." He looked at her and winked.

"Yea a full year!" She exclaimed.

"A full year Shepard! What happened did you get lost? Oh hi Liara nice to see you." He said nicely then became cold again.

"I…uh…wait…what?" he began to stutter then Zane couldn't keep it in anymore and laughed as hard as he could. Tali eventually began to laugh as well.

"Oh that was priceless! Your face was so confused it didn't even look human!" Zane high fived Tali who was confused at the gesture but did it anyways. She was still laughing at the face he made.

"That is because I am not human." Shepard said and the laughter stopped they all looked at him. "I am actually a Rii-rii a secret species of aliens that look like human.

"Wha?" Zane began then Shepard laughed as hard as Zane had.

"Alright…now that was priceless!" Shepard said as Liara giggled at Zane and Tali's faces they were so confused.

"Beaten at my own game…GG Shepard GG." Zane said as they began to move out.

"GG?" Tali asked and Liara was equally confused.

"Gaming term for Good Game." Zane explained as another Rachni burst from a vent. It spat its acid at Zane first who was slow to dodge it. He cursed as it ate away at his clothes. Shepard fired at the Rachni that refused to go down. In an unclassifiable rage Zane ran at the Rachni and jumped on its head. He put the barrel of his rifle to its head and held down the trigger.

"Asshole." Zane said and grimaced as the acid continue to eat at him. Shepard quickly put medi-gel on the wounds. And Liara did some finesse with her biotics to get as many droplets of acid off of him. What little acid remained went away on its own but now his hoodie looked like it went through the ringer.

"Fucking shit…well there went this one, luckily I have another hoodie and pair of gloves on the ship." Zane gave a depressed sigh as he moved past the dead Rachni corpse. His clothing was almost useless not to mention his gloves which were basically gone.

"You okay?" Tali asked him.

"Yea…man I was really liking this hoodie too." This wasn't the same hoodie he had gotten when he first arrived to the universe. But it did look similar and now was becoming little more than a rag. The black shirt he wore under it had been eaten away by some of the acid and showed his white skin. As a result, the acid had managed to dig itself past his skin and he knew it would leave many scars. As a man this didn't bother him, quite the opposite he liked scars it reminded him he was both, stronger than previously, and also he had improvements to make.

…

The journey to the "Base" as Zane liked to call it was pretty calm. Given just how hard entering the damn building had been. Captain Ventralis was explaining the situation to Shepard but Zane wasn't paying that great of attention for three reasons. Number one, he had heard this same report so many times he lost count. Secondly, was that Zane was preparing for the Rachni to ambush them. Then finally was whether Zane was going to be able to kill this traitor.

Zane then heard the rustling before anyone else. Even Ventralis, and pulled out his rifle aiming at a vent beside them. He got a few curious looks but he was later proven right when a Rachni soldier busted open like something from the movie _Aliens_. Zane was also the first to start shooting at it and as a result was the one covered in its blood. A few more followed the first and Zane learned from his previous mistakes decided cover would be beneficial.

The gunfire stopped and the team regrouped in the main portion of the Base. Shepard talked to several people and learned more of the situation.

"So what do we know so far? Benezia is here that much is certain. These aliens come from the Hot Labs and we have civilians we need to protect." Shepard laid it all out and the team understood what was on the line.

"So what is the plan? Get Benezia? Or stop the aliens?" Tali asked and Shepard was deep in thought.

"Zane do you know where the Hot Labs are?"

"Affirmative."

"Do you think you can take care of the situation with Tali again?" Zane thought about it. He doubted Tali would be much help against the Rachni but the company would be nice. Liara was much more preferable against Rachni but she needed to find her mother and that was more important.

"Indeed I think we can. What do you say Tali?" he asked the small girl to his right.

"You can count on me to watch your back." she said as she pumped her shotgun for emphasis.

"Excellent go get to it. We will go find Benezia. If you return before us or vice versa come find us. And we will find you." Zane gave a nod and ran for the elevator.

…

The journey to the Hot Labs was a lot longer than he remembered. Mainly because the elevator took an excruciating amount of time to get to the lab. Where Zane thought they would be done with the labs before Shepard was even ambushed. Now it seemed Shepard would come after them and not vice versa.

"Come on damn it!" Zane punched the wall hard enough to leave a mark and for his hand to bleed. He hated waiting it was trait he picked up from his father before he left the family he once had.

"Zane…your hand." Tali pointed at the bleeding fist and he looked at it. He gave a shrug and stared at the door.

"I've done worse before, it'll heal." then the door opened to reveal the one lone man waiting for them. Zane held his bloodied fist up. "Stay here and watch my back." Tali nodded and Zane walked over to the man.

As Zane talked to him he constantly looked over the man's shoulder preparing for the Rachni to appear.

"I will input the codes then…"

"Zane behind you!" Tali shouted and Zane spun around barely missing the Rachni's pincer the older man wasn't as lucky.

"Ah!" he screamed in pain as he looked at the giant appendage lodged into his sternum and out the other side.

"You mother…" Zane went into a rage and opened fire at point blank range. Tali joined in but by then the Rachni was little more than paste.

"You were right…they are Rachni." Tali said hearing the conversation. Zane nodded and walked to the human. And took the pass code and closed the dead man's eyes.

"Come on we better hurry get by the elevator. Same as before." he said morosely and Tali didn't question him. Zane was in a trance he was trying to save that guy and he had almost died in the process. It wasn't right the Rachni appeared in the wrong spot and that wasn't supposed to happen! Even as he input the purge codes he was still reminiscing on his failure. But then the hissing, growling, tapping, and then Tali's scream awoke something in him.

He turned and saw dozens of those insect bastards charging him and Tali. He began to sprint past them finger on the trigger, shooting anything with more than two legs. Tali was backed into the small elevator her shotgun killing them but merely slowing them down. Zane ignored the acid that was spat at him and the claws and pincers hitting him. Zane jumped into the elevator and quickly pressed the ascend button. He breathed slowly but harshly -his life flashing before his eyes- every second he was certain he would die in the blink of an eye. Tali had that same look in her eyes but they both brushed it off soon afterward. Then the purge hit and the whole elevator shook. They stumbled and dropped their weapons and Tali fell on top of Zane her hands on his shoulder and his hands on her hips. Their heads were right by each other. She was so close she could music playing in his ears. It wasn't as harsh as what she heard several weeks ago. But instead was softer and had gentler lyrics and she could hear a piano playing. She didn't want to leave the music entrapping her.

After realizing the position, she was in she got up. Not rudely fast but still in a rush. "I'm sorry I didn't…I mean." She began to babble and Zane just watched her his mask hiding his features.

…

Shepard moved softly weapon out and ready for anything. He checked Liara for the third time to make sure she wasn't hurt from the ambush from earlier. The commando and Geth didn't last long against his bullets and her biotics. Shepard got beside a doorway just before the whole mountain shook violently. He used the wall to keep himself steady and when it ended he thought about checking on Zane and Tali. But something stayed his hand, something deep down told him that it was indeed Zane and Tali that had made the whole mountain shake. And that they were perfectly fine.

"Those two…that is an earth-shattering alliance if I ever saw one." Shepard said out loud to no one but himself. When Zane and Tali were in the same area never mind the same room, events take place and usually with an explosion. Of course, that may have just been Zane things tended to explode around him. Shepard thought about how he blew up at Zane on the asteroid only a few days ago. While he still agreed Zane was wrong to go against his orders and put all of them in great danger. He had to admit Zane got the job done better then Shepard could do and they killed two birds with one stone.

"You ready commander?" Liara asked him bringing him back to reality. He gave a nod and opened the doorway. They entered a large rectangular room with not a lot of cover, narrow passage ways, and high ground in the middle of the room.

"You don't know the privilege of being a mother or a father. The ability to shape life. To turn it to happiness or despair." Shepard looked up and saw Benezia he paused and used the corner of his eye to see Liara. She walked forward slowly.

"Mother?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"This queen was to be a part of Saren's great army. Her children the foot soldiers of a new age. But your compatriots took care of that. No matter, Ventralis and his men will take care of those two pests." Shepard immediately reached for his ear piece to warn Zane and Tali. But all he got was a buzzing sound. "It is no use commander. Your signals are jammed and they will die. But have no fear…you will join them soon enough. Same as you my daughter. I realize now I was too gentle with you. I gave you the shield when I should've reached for the sword." She was deathly calm then flared blue. Shepard went for cover then was frozen in place.

…

Zane kicked a Turian guard over a crate before pulling the trigger of his weapon. He turned to see Tali blasting a human guard approximately three feet away. Zane looked to the back of the room and saw Ventralis running away. Zane aimed at him and fired at him he missed but the guard Ventralis past wasn't as lucky. Zane cursed hurrying past another dying guard Tali had just shot. In another hallway a squad waited for them and opened fire at them. With a silent nod Tali and Zane overloaded two of the guard's shields. Zane took cover adjacent to one of the guards. He reached over the cover and threw the guard over Zane's cover before plunging his omni-blade into the guard's neck. Tali then sabotaged one of the guard's weapons. The weapon hissed instead of firing and Tali made the guard pay for it with her shotgun to the gut. Zane then finished off the last guard just as another guard came out of the last room. This female human sabotaged Tali's shotgun just as Zane blew her brains out.

"Bosh'tet!' Tali cursed and Zane gave her his pistol. "Zane I already have one." She said.

"Now you have two." he winked and she understood and held a pistol in both hands.

Zane opened the door and they went in guns blazing. Zane killed two guards to his left with a single burst of his rifle. He turned and saw Tali kill not one, not two, not three, but four guards with her pistols. All that remained was Ventralis who aimed his rifle at them both.

"You think you can kill us both? Do I look like I can die to you? And does she look easy to persuade?"

"I will die before surrendering to you scum!" Ventralis sneered.

"Good I was hoping you would say that." Ventralis opened fire at Zane and in no time Ventralis was lit up like a Christmas tree by gunfire. Ventralis fell like the sack of meat he was, filled with bullet holes.

"Tali…you are a wonder to watch with weapons." Zane said as she returned his pistol and grabbed her shotgun.

"Thank you you're not so bad to watch yourself." she said with blushing cheeks that he couldn't see.

They got beside the next door and could hear gunfire and biotics being used on the other side. The duo opened the doors shocking an Asari commando with his presence. The commando turned to him shotgun in hand. But Zane blocked the attack and pushed her off a railing he aimed down into the small cavern and killed her. Tali then entered and took the chest of the nearest Geth clean off with a single blast.

"What is the meaning of this! How do you live?" Zane heard Benezia scream.

"Those pests are better at surviving then you would think." Shepard taunted firing at another commando. Tali and Zane got back to back killing synthetics and organic alike. Anything down their lanes of fire soon fell without any hesitation.

"Did he just call us pests?" Zane asked.

"Yep." Tali replied killing another Geth.

"We look damn fine for pests." he laughed.

"Well I do I don't know about you." Tali replied hacking a faraway Geth.

"Ouch! Madam nar Rayya that really hurt. And here I thought we were having a moment." he said with mirth causing her to laugh.

"By Saren do you ever shut up?" Benezia's voice boomed as she flared again. Zane saw the massive warp come at him. He pushed Tali out of the way and dived out of the blue power's way. When he got up he saw Benezia had enough and had worn herself out. Tali got up and nodded to him. The whole team went up the steps slowly weapons aimed at her skull just waiting for her to attack.

Zane admittedly wasn't sure what to do. On the one hand he could try to pull Benezia back to the light. But on the other that wouldn't do anything and would only piss her off. Benezia and Shepard spoke at length and most of the team thought the threat was gone. Liara didn't believe her when Benezia said Saren was still at her ear. But Zane knew what was to come so he kept his weapon pointed at her. Tali kept her shotgun in hand pointed to the ground as Shepard got as much information as he could. Then it started, Benezia began screaming out Zane imagined it was like needles poking into her brain. She grabbed her head in pain trying in vain to end the pain and her eventual downfall. Liara begged her to keep fighting but Zane knew it was useless her mind was losing the indoctrination battle. He had to give the matriarch credit however. For her to have saved even a portion of her mind from Sovereign's effects was amazing and was worthy of remembrance and respect. Very few could do what she had done and as far as he knew none had done it during the Reaper War.

"You have always made me proud Liara!" Benezia said and then said no more. As she turned Zane saw the flare of biotics and he fired just once from the hip. Benezia fell back and slopped down the glass. Blood streaking down it as she slid down the glass. She coughed then smiled in relief.

"Goodnight little wing…I'll see you when…" Benezia's head slumped down and she gave her final breath.

"The sun rises." Liara finished.

"May she find the peace she so deserves. Rest in peace Benezia." Zane said and was ready for any more commandos but none came. The Battle for Peak 15 was finished. All fronts were accounted for and won now there was just one more loose end. Zane saw the zombie Asari rise and sloth over to the queen's cage. Shepard and the queen spoke at length. And then came the first of many hard decisions Shepard would have to make.

"Will you allow us to begin anew or is our song to fade away?" no one knew what to do. Shepard was given no counsel on what to do. But Zane knew what had to happen.

"Shepard we cannot kill them off! They deserve to try again. We cannot convict something based on the sins of its ancestor." Zane said and no one said anything he knew Wrex would have very strong words with him afterwards. Should he know that it was him who may have convinced Shepard otherwise. Shepard said nothing as he walked to the console to the right side a button to release the Rachni. To the left was another button to kill the queen. His hands hovered over them both. He pressed the cage release and the queen scurried away as fast as possible.

"For what it is worth I think that was the right thing to do." Zane said outing his rifle away.

"Did you take care of the hot labs?"

"Yes Shepard the shaking mountain was us." Tali said nodding to Zane.

"Good I've had enough of this freezing hole let's get out of here." Shepard said and the team nodded as they walked away.

…

Even though the mission had been a success no one was happy. The room was in a state of uncertainty and melancholy. Benezia was dead but now Liara was in a perpetual state of sadness and rightly so.

"So what now?" Ashley asked.

"We go to Feros, those colonists need our help." Shepard ordered and the team nodded and if there was anything else worthy of his ears Zane didn't hear it. He was so tired his bones ached, his head ached, his muscles ached, everything ached! Zane was so tired he didn't even bother turning off the music playing in his ears during the meeting.

"Dismissed." Shepard said and Zane was among the first up. He walked like a zombie towards the elevator. Not talking to anyone or even thinking about much. All he could imagine was the small bed he had down in the engine room and how comfortable his head would feel against the soft pillow. He did what he usually did and cleaned his rifle before going to bed.

When he made it to the bed he put down his rifle and pistol. As soon as his weapons made it to the ground he face-planted onto the makeshift bed.

…

Tali was pretty tired but she decided to get something to eat before heading to bed. Adams understood her need for rest after the mission and gave her leave until the following day. When she entered the engine room she saw Zane laying down to the right side of the room. His face to the side as he laid on his belly. He hadn't taken off a single article of clothing from his jacket to his mask and hood. Actually, his hood seemed to be down even further to block out as much light. She could barely hear him humming something in his sleep as he had a smile on his lips. She wondered what he dreamed about was it another mission? Maybe him back with his family on Earth before he left? Was it with the crew of the Normandy? The possibilities were endless and whatever it was he was dreaming of. He was just fine dreaming of it if the small grin was any indication.

Tali smiled to herself as she laid down and soon slept the rest of the day away.


	10. The Battle Among Ruins and Giants

**Chapter Nine: The Battle Among Ruins and Giants**

Zane cracked his neck and fingers as he waited. He waited for the Normandy to dock at Feros and then all hell would break loose. When he had cracked every ligament, he was able to Zane stared at the galaxy map just trying to keep his boredom in check but to no avail. Marines and other crewmen walked by him a simple nod if they paid him any mind. Most of the time he was simply invisible to the rest of the crew. That was mainly his fault though he was said to move as silent as shadow on a day-to-day basis. He looked down at his new hoodie and the gray and black was far preferable to him than just straight black. It would do and he would have to fine another replacement incase the new one got ruined.

"Zane?" he heard his name and looked to see Shepard beside him. How long had he been there?

"Yes Shepard? What can I do for you?" Zane asked as he stood straight hands clasped behind his back.

"Just wondering why did you want me to keep you-know-who alive?" Zane knew he spoke of the queen.

"If you were to make a mistake would you want your daughter to pay for it?" Zane asked and Shepard shook his head. "Then why would we punish her when it was her ancestors who committed atrocities?" he reasoned.

"But it was still her species what if she is like them?"

"Does she not deserve the right to prove otherwise?" Shepard understood the point but still felt off. "Besides…did she look insincere to you?" Shepard shook his head and left the subject alone.

"Any other thoughts on the mission?" Shepard asked and Zane was silent in thought.

"Still a success with a few snags. Have you checked on Liara? Poor girl just lost her mother I know that feeling." Zane said his eyes showing the misery he held for her. And the guilt he had for killing the mother of Liara.

"Yes I talked to her. She is doing well or she says she is. I think she will be fine. Do you regret killing Benezia?"

"Only that it had to be done." Zane said dryly and Shepard nodded before walking away. Zane went back to what he had been doing before. He really regretted having to kill Benezia but it had to be done. And he felt no regret being the one to do it. In the end Benezia had to die and die she did.

…

They were close to Feros now. About an hour away and Tali was just finishing her shift before getting ready for the mission. Shepard said all hands were on deck for this one. The teams had already been split up. Tali, Liara, and Zane would go with Shepard the rest would go with Kaiden as he was second in command. Since it seemed to be a full-fledged invasion of the small colony on Feros they would need a team to protect them. That was Kaiden's job Shepard's was to kick the damn Geth off the face of Feros.

"Tali you set up?" Shepard asked her when he came up behind her.

"I was actually just about to get ready." she said and Shepard smiled.

"Good well…I came here for some reason…now it has escaped me. Ah well must've not been important. Moving on, have a good one Tali see you on the ground." he said as he left. Tali had noticed Zane would do that sometimes too. Forget why he went into a room then shrug it off and move on. Granted she did that too but the way Zane and Shepard handled it were remarkably similar. Tali decided to begin her preparations for the mission.

"Shotgun…check, pistol…check, armor…check." she went down the line and was disturbed by a voice behind her.

"Legs…check, head…check, hands…check. Yep I think you are prepared Madam nar Rayya." she turned and saw Zane behind her grinning like a mad man…which was normal.

"Zane are you always so childish?" she asked him and he gave it a thought.

"Well I did say I have the mentality of a child so I would assume yes. I hide it well don't I?" he said again with a grin. She shook her head before returning to her weapons and armor and slipped them on.

"Bosh'tet one of these days…"

"You'll what?" he asked her as he got beside her and looked at her.

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

"Oh well let me know when you do I am excited to hear what happens at the end of that one." He laughed as the elevator came down and the rest of the team showed up.

"You all set?"

"Yes sir." Zane said bringing his weapon to bear. And checked it again to make sure it was spick and span. "All good to go." he said with a nod.

"Excellent well you all know the plan. Kaiden's squad codenamed Sentinel protects Zhu's Hope. My squad codenamed Vanguard will fight off the Geth and look for Saren if he is here." Everyone knew their jobs and were ready to make them happen. Zane cracked his knuckles and neck and got a crazed look in his eyes.

"Oh…this is going to be fun." he said as they made their way for the airlock.

…

The first thing Zane noticed was the colonist from Zhu's Hope there to greet them. Zane got his weapon out and prepared for the ambush that was sure to happen.

"Good idea Zane. Squad spread out we are in a warzone time to act like it." Shepard gave the order and the team fanned out weapons out and ready. Shepard spoke with the colonist at length.

"Speak to Fai Dan he can tell you all you need to know."

"What can you tell me?" Shepard asked and the colonist paused. Zane knew he wanted to speak his mind but the Thorian refused such freedom.

"I…I can't tell you anything of use best you hurry to Fai Dan he is our leader." then a red beam hit the colonist in the back burning straight through his flesh and bone.

"Contact!" Zane shouted and saw the Geth de-cloak and begin a full-on assault. Zane opened fire and managed to kill one before he had to eject the spent clip. Garrus domed a Geth sniper with his own sniper rifle and moved on to the next target. Liara used her pent-up aggression at the loss of her mother and ripped a Geth apart. Then made three float up towards the ceiling. Wrex capitalized on this with a warp that killed the synthetics in a spectacular blast.

"Woo! I love my job!" Zane shouted a grin under his mask as he killed another Geth. The Geth line began to give and the robots began to fall back slowly. "Push onwards!" Zane shouted moving up weapon still firing.

"Well you heard him keep it up." Shepard commanded and the team moved up in unison, following Zane's example. Zane grabbed a Geth and impaled it with his omni-blade before throwing it off the edge. He looked to his left and on the stairs a Geth was aiming at him. Zane raised his rifle that was still at his hip and lit it up and didn't stop shooting until it lost most of its chest. Zane got behind cover and the rest of the team moved next to him and destroyed the remaining Geth. Zane turned brought his rifle to bear on a wall with no assailants on it then fired a single shot. A Geth hopper jumped right into the bullet and died instantly.

"Spirits…that was something." Garrus said and Zane panted a small laugh.

"That was fun." Zane panted before following Shepard up the stairway. The team kept their weapons pointed around the entire corridor ready for any poor synthetic bastard to show their face.

"Alright I hear voices maybe the colonists…weapons down, we don't want to scare them into firing." Shepard ordered and the team lowered their weapons as they entered the colony. The team holstered their weapons as they passed the scared colonists.

"Wow these guys are resilient to hold off the Geth so well." Kaiden said and the team agreed. Zane though knew the reason for their success but kept his mouth shut.

"Alright Sentinel, fan out and provide necessary aid. Vanguard, with me." Shepard ordered and the large team dispersed. Shepard's team went to Fai Dan and began striking up conversation. As they spoke Kaiden came up just as Shepard asked what problems they were having.

"Water, food, enemy communication hub, and power cells on it." Kaiden said and went back to his squad. Zane narrowed his eyes towards the doorway leading to another stairway. As he inspected it he saw a shadow creeping down the stairs. Zane slowly grabbed his rifle and raised it. He aimed and fired at the first sign of light. The Geth hunter fell immediately and the charge began.

"Oh fuck me!" Zane shouted as more Geth attacked. He hadn't anticipated the sheer amount of Geth to charge the colony. Liara released a singularity catching many in its pull. And the team opened up on the exposed Geth. Shepard threw a grenade and detonated in the middle of the mass of Geth. White fluid and Geth parts blanketed the area. Kaiden and his team came to check out the situation.

"Sentinel stay here and protect the colony! Vanguard, we are going to deal with these bastards right now."

"Fucking right." Zane said as he followed Shepard up the stairway. "I always thought the stairway to hell was down and the stairway to heaven was up." Zane joked and Shepard grinned.

"Frosty Zane stay frosty."

"Yea, yea." Zane said. Vanguard moved up the stairs and were to slow to save the colonists that were pinned down. Shepard killed the Geth responsible and continued on. They made it to a vacant room where many Geth were hold up waiting to charge.

"Well we found the nest." Shepard said and they all charged in guns firing. Tali killed three Geth hunters in a row before finding cover beside Zane. Liara threw four Geth one after another and got beside Shepard. Zane peered over his cover and killed another Geth.

"So…come here often?" Zane asked Tali with a smile.

"Not really you?" she asked as she destroyed another Geth.

"Only whenever it is this much fun." Zane then used his omni-tool to sabotage a Geth's weapon before using his rifle to take out its head.

"And how often is that?"

"Once every invasion or so." Zane said as he killed another Geth.

"Alright you two, less talking more killing." Shepard said.

"On it!" Zane shouted and vaulted over his cover and charged a lone Geth. He impaled the Geth with his omni-blade and used it as a shield to shoot the other Geth with his pistol. The Geth soon ended their assault after that and the rest of Vanguard cleaned up what little were left. "I love it when I am a badass." Zane laughed as he let go of his destroyed hostage.

"We better hurry up and get to the Exogeni building while we can. Who knows how long before that ship returns." Shepard said and the rest Vanguard agreed. "Sentinel this is Vanguard we are making our way towards the Exogeni building. We will keep you posted. Vanguard out." Shepard relayed and Vanguard made their way towards the garage.

…

"Oh hell!" Zane shouted when the Mako was sent flying from a bump Shepard hit full speed. Shepard kept up the full speed before stopping on a dime. Zane listened and could barely make out the transmission from the survivors.

"We should get out and see if they need help. Vanguard pile out." Shepard ordered and the team complied. If nothing else, then to get out of the deathtrap that was the Mako. Zane released the tension in his bones and muscles by moving them rapidly and then got behind Shepard.

Shepard soon initialized conversation with Juliana and that scumbag Jeong. Zane didn't realize he had a scowl on his face before Liara brought it up.

"Sorry just don't like corporate jackasses and Jeong is a corporate jackass to a damn tee." He whispered to her and she seemed to understand. Or at the very least, gave off the impression that she understood.

"Zhu's Hope? Jeong you said they were all dead!" Juliana sternly told the jackass.

"I said they were probably all dead."

"Yea such a big difference." Zane said and Jeong narrowed his eyes at him.

"Look we can sit here and bicker all damn day but we need to hurry up and deal with this situation now. Vanguard lets go." Shepard said and the team began to move out.

"Wait commander my daughter is still in there her name is Lizbeth please…"

"They shouldn't go snooping around we can take a full account of casualties once this…" Zane approached the small man and grabbed him by the throat and looked into his soul.

"That is her daughter asshole show some sympathy or I promise you…you will be on that casualty list." Zane threw him several feet and then left the small "encampment".

…

The ride was quiet enough and Zane kept the look off utter disregard on his face the whole ride. Tali soon realized just how much family met to him. She theorized that because Zane left his own family and was too late to patch that up. He would not let another family end up like his. She felt sorry for him if he had been Quarian he would always have a family and wouldn't have to bottle his feelings up for so long. He didn't have to say he bottled up his feelings she just knew he did. It was the way his face held no emotion but his eyes held everything. Or how when they talked it always went to how she felt and her past and never about him.

He soon looked at her and smiled under his mask and nodded. If she had any doubt that he was unprepared for what was to come, or that he was to focused on his emotions it was gone now. She nodded back and prepared to do battle.

"Let's go Vanguard!" Shepard commanded and hopped out of the Mako and the team followed suit. Zane had his gun out and killed the first Geth he saw which was a rocket trooper. He smiled to himself and got to cover beside Tali. Shepard charged forward and killed two Geth with his own rifle before ducking behind some rubble. Liara followed him and raised two Geth which Zane killed with ease. Tali then followed the duo and hopped over the rubble and killed a Geth at point blank with her shotgun. Zane then ran in and killed two Geth with his rifle before switching to his pistol and killed a hopper with a single shot.

"Show off." Tali said and he shrugged.

"Well maybe a little." He laughed and continued on, rifle in hand. The first door they went through had a deactivated armature. "Maybe not here." Zane whispered and the team tiptoed out of the room.

"What about when we leave that Geth may kill any survivors.

"We take out the ship on this building and the Geth linked to it should lose connection and die." Tali said. Zane then ran back into the room and put something right by the armature. It had a blinking light on it and was in the shape of a box.

"Just in case it isn't linked to the ship. I have it set to a timer it should blow up in a few minutes." Zane said as the team walked to a crevice into the ground.

"Well this is a one-way trip." Zane sighed. The team walked further and scanned the room looking for signs of Geth. Before they heard a shot go off and Zane's shields flared. The team pointed their weapons towards the sound of the shot and Tali was ready to rip the head off of whoever shot at them. When it turned out to be a woman in a science get-up the team began to put away their weapons. Tali taking her time doing so. Zane put his hand on her shotgun and gently put it down while smiling to her.

"Easy there Madam nar Rayya you can take out a poor girl's head with that thing." He whispered and she nodded slowly.

 _"_ _That was the plan."_ She thought and listened to the scientist.

…

Zane ducked just as a varren pounced and it barely missed him he turned and opened fire quickly killing it. Another pounced at him and he sidestepped it and while it passed him he used his omni-blade to put a nasty gash down its side. Zane then heard a shotgun blast behind him and saw a varrren fly by him with a hole in its side. He turned and saw Tali with her shotgun who gave a small nod to him. Then the varren from earlier pounced on him.

"Oh damn it all." He said and used his omni-blade to stab it in the face but it kept up the attack. Until Tali put her shotgun to its head and blew it off. "Holy…shit. That was amazing!" He laughed while drenched in varren blood, brains, and whatever else was in that thing's head.

"You really are nuts." He only replied with a cheeky grin.

…

"You know Shepard…we have to talk about your infatuation with big ass fights." Zane said as he ducked a biotic warp and got behind cover. The three Krogan were moving slowly but they were moving.

"You know…I am starting to agree with you." Shepard said and opened fire on a Krogan who's barrier easily deflected the shots. Liara sent her own warp at the Krogan and the barrier gave way. Tali then fired at the Krogan which pissed him off and he charged her. The big guy forgot where Zane was and charged past his cover. Zane stuck out his foot and he tripped and landed on his face. Tali finished the Krogan and she looked towards Zane and nodded. He nodded back but he had a crazed look in his eyes. He then used his omni-tool to play a song that was beginning. It began with an excerpt of what Tali guessed was some sort of book.

"Oh boy…I love this song!" the song then began in earnest and was fast, loud, and fit Zane's mood to a tee.

 **Morning saw an air strike  
The sirens scream out loud  
Callings on the radio  
Of what is coming  
Appearing on the radar  
A threat from overseas  
Planes on the horizon  
Casts shadows on the ground**

He planted his foot on a down Krogan's chest and opened fire and sang as he did so. He then turned as a Geth appeared behind him and used his omni-blade to finish it off. Zane's weapon clicked signaling it was out of ammo. So, he switched to his pistol and omni-blade.

 **Bringers of destruction  
Are ravaging the land  
Fury of the bombers  
A force to reckon  
Sets the world on fire  
Then turns to strike again  
Flames are burning higher  
The bombs keep falling**

 **…**

He became a whirlwind of bullets and an orange blade. Anything that was in his way was soon dead or was about to be. The team stopped firing and watched as he killed everything in his wake. The killing didn't stop until after the song seemed to end. And more and more Geth and Krogan charged at him. Many forgetting about Vanguard as a whole.

…

 **Burn burn  
Rage of the heavens  
Burn burn  
Death from above  
Die die  
Merciless killing  
Burn burn  
Death from above**

Zane panted and sweat poured from him and yet he was nearly unscathed. Only a few scratches and the odd bruise was on him. He surprised the Geth and Krogan with his ferocity and tenacity to just kill.

"Woah! I love that song!" he shouted and cracked his neck and dislodged the spent cartridge in his rifle. The team slowly approached and watched the carnage he left behind. They were so focused on the destruction they didn't see him take out a data disc from a nearby console. He looked back and saw their shocked faces. They all thought he was crazy -that was a given- but what he did was Krogan levels of crazy.

"You sure you're not part Krogan?" Shepard asked and Zane laughed as he walked past them.

"Now Shepard…that would be telling." Zane said and the team began to follow him deeper into the depths of hell.

…

The juggernaut charged Liara at full speed she waited until the last minute to jump out of the way. The hunk of metal hit the wall so hard it had to take time to catch its bearings. Liara took this time to jumped behind cover and call for help. Tali heard her plea and fired her shotgun at point blank range. The Geth swung its arm wildly and barely missed her. Tali also got behind cover and the Geth kept them pinned as it got closer. Zane and Shepard were busy dealing with smaller Geth but their concentration was cut short.

"Shepard!" Liara called.

"Zane!" Tali shouted as they got smaller and smaller to reduce their body size.

"I don't think so." Zane said to himself as he opened fire at the big Geth.

"I got your back." Shepard said to Zane as they fired in unison. The two weren't content at simply dwindling the Geth down. So, they charged it together. The Geth began to fire at them but it was to slow to stop their onslaught. Zane jumped up and kicked the Geth down and landed on his back. The behemoth fell down on its back and Shepard stood on its chest as he made its head disappear from the amount of bullets used. Zane shouted in pent-up rage and sprayed his gun at the remaining Geth until his rifle clicked empty. The remaining Geth were about to open fire at him when he pulled out his pistol and finished them off one by one.

The quiet was tranquil and serene after the hell they went through to get here. But Zane knew there was more to come and it would only get worse. Zane quickly took care of the Geth dropship by using the massive doors to cut off its legs.

"Commander where are you!" Kaiden demanded as the sound of gunfire could be heard in the background.

"Sentinel? What is going on?" Shepard asked.

"They just attacked for no reason we had to fall back to the Normandy."

"Who attacked?"

"The colonists they lost their minds and began shouting and shooting at us." Kaiden said.

"Any casualties?"

"No sir but we are not sure what to do." Kaiden said and Shepard paused so Zane spoke up.

"Commander it is that damn Thorian we can't blame them for what they do." Zane said and Shepard nodded.

"Right, listen up Sentinel fallback to the Normandy and hold positions but do not kill the colonists! We will deal with them for now, fallback and stay alive." Shepard ordered.

"Yes sir Sentinel out." The link was cut shortly afterwards.

"Come on we better hurry back."

…

The ride back wasn't as bad as the ride to the Exogeni building. But then the distress call came in. Juliana began to hail anyone who would listen and Jeong wasn't too happy about that. The team followed Lizbeth down into the hole and they saw Jeong was going fucking nuts. He waved his gun around ready to shoot if he was tipped just a little bit too far. Zane readied his shields just in case they had to fight though he doubted he would need his shields. Jeong grabbed Juliana and Lizbeth came to her "rescue" but gave away that they were watching. Vanguard came out daggers in their eyes watching him. Zane's fists were clenched to the point they were white under the black gloves.

"You don't get it Exogeni wants this place purged! Any profit to be made is gone and we have to abandon the project." He said.

"What project?" Juliana asked.

"The Thorian it is controlling the colonists. Exogeni knew the entire time." Lizbeth said.

"You won't get away with this Jeong!" Juliana said and Jeong mocked her. He kept his pistol trained on Vanguard and more specifically on Zane who looked like he would tear Jeong apart on a single command.

"So you keep saying but I am pretty sure I am fine."

"Oh…you are so wrong you fucking pestilence. Once I am done with you…you will be begging for hell." Zane said as he approached slowly. Jeong kept his pistol on him.

"Not another step or so help me…" he shakenly threatened. But it did nothing to curb Zane's deadly march.

"You will do what? Shoot me? I have killed bugs bigger then you…deadlier then you…better then you." Zane swatted the gun out of the little man's hand and grabbed him by the throat. The hatred Zane had for him showing clear as day. Jeong began to choke and sputter. Shepard and Tali had seen him be just as violent with Grodd on the Citadel several weeks ago. And Grodd was barely recognizable after his wrath. As much as they hated Jeong he didn't deserve that amount of pain.

"Zane…" Shepard began and saw his omni-blade appearing.

"You…fucking…waste…of skin! I should flay you alive for what you have done! Justice shall be done for your ignorance."

"Zane come on let it go." Shepard said not wanting to incur more of his wrath. But Zane ignored him and brought the blade closer to Jeong's throat.

"Zane…what about the colonists they need to be saved. And time is not on our side. He will get his but if it is from you then it may be too late for those colonists." Tali said and put her hand on his shoulder. He paused and while the hate still remained it had relinquished considerably.

"You should thank her Jeong because if she wasn't here…you would be a fucking puddle." He threw Jeong again into a crate and grabbed his pistol before breaking it apart with a few clicks and button presses. "In case you get any ideas." Zane said then tossed the data disc to Gavin and left the hole. Shepard would speak with the two scientists about how to deal with the colonists. Right now, he needed to cool off.

He sat beside the Mako, quiet and brooding his fists clenched as he cursed himself in as many ways as he could. He did this several weeks ago with Grodd and every other time he lost his temper.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He shouted and hit the Mako's tire hard his fist burned intensely. "You lost your temper Zane…you fucking moron! Stop thinking with your emotions we have been over this." He told himself and kept his fists clenched. Whenever he lost his temper it was never a good thing. Things break, people get hurt, and people shame him. He half expected for Shepard to come out of the hole any moment now and begin reprimanding him. And he would deserve it too. Jeong, even if he was a total asshole didn't deserve what Zane had in store for him. Zane would have to thank Tali for stopping him when she did. In retrospect, he was surprised how quickly he stopped because of her. Not even Achilles had that amount of pull on him but Tali…one touch and he was calmer…more focused.

He looked up and saw the group coming out of the hole. He gave a single nod and headed inside the Mako. He was silent and would remain so until they reached Zhu's Hope he still had to think about his actions.

…

Tali was growing worried for Zane. He was never this quiet before and it surprised her. His eyes had a constant glaze of loathing. It wasn't directed at her she was sure of that but it was there. His fists were constantly clenched and she felt sorry for anyone who would dare get in his way when he was like this. The Mako stopped and Vanguard hopped out.

"Sentinel this is Vanguard we are flanking them now. Begin your assault but do not kill them! That is an order." Shepard ordered Tali looked towards the hanger doorway and beside it was an ugly…creature. It rose up slowly and stood decrepit.

"Keelah what is that?' Tali asked and Zane answered by passing her and decapitated it with his omni-blade.

"It is dead." He said with no humor or remorse as he marched forward rifle in hand. He killed another batch of what she called creepers before running ahead. Vanguard tried to catch up to him but he was a tyrant with a gun. Anything resembling a creeper was quickly killed and he didn't dwell on anything other than pulling that trigger.

"Shepard grenade the colonists!" Zane said as he killed another creeper and pinned the colonists. But something bothered Tali. How did Zane know about the anti-Thorian toxin? A creeper broke her concentration by charging her. She used her shotgun and killed it quickly before following the group.

Zane ran forward when the grenade incapacitated the colonists and got into the elevator, waiting for them. When the squad got in the elevator they gave him a wide berth. But yet Tali was still the closest. She wasn't scared of him but he was clearly not in a good mood. And from what she had seen…he was much more agreeable when in a good mood.

When the doors opened, a creeper began rising up but Zane didn't even give it a chance to attack before he pushed it down and stomped on its head. Zane only slowed down when he needed to but otherwise he was an unstoppable force slaughtering every creeper in sight. The only shots the rest of Vanguard could get in were the grenades Shepard threw. As they approached the colony Zane put his rifle away and replaced it with his pistol. The team as a whole could hear more gunfire coming from the other end of the colony.

"Must be Sentinel." Shepard said and Zane nodded. His eyes growing gentler with each passing moment. But they remained stern, his body kept the tense stature and he was still aggressive in his movements. But deep behind his eyes and deeper in his movements were the movements of a man in remorse, in regret. Tali remembered what Zane's friend had said before they found Zane about to throw Grodd out of a damn window.

 _"_ _…_ _While he may believe himself to be a bad person he is not. But if he meets a bad person he becomes a monster, a demon…"_ Only now did Tali really know what that Turian had meant by "a demon" and for the most part she agreed with him. But unlike most demons Zane didn't remain in the darkness.

Vanguard cleaned up the whole colony and Sentinel was closing the gap as well. They seemed to be simply knocking the colonists out the old-fashioned way.

"Ha!" Wrex laughed as he used his massive fist to send a colonist to the ground. And then the two teams met up with no casualties from either of the squads nor the colonists. The creepers however…well, Zane would be needing the greatest bath ever to get the muck off of him.

"This shit smells horrible…yuck!" he said as he approached them looking down at himself. "Thankfully it isn't acid I don't have a replacement hoodie yet." Tali smiled at him it was nice to see the old Zane back if only for a little bit.

"I…can't fight it." the group turned and saw Fai Dan approaching them pistol in hand. "It gets in your head you know? The pain…you can't imagine the pain. It wants me to kill you." He raised the pistol to them.

"No! Fai listen to me…you can fight it just drop the gun." Zane said.

"I can't…I won't let it control me" He raised the gun to his head. "I won't!" then he pulled the trigger.

"No! Fuck! That Thorian son of a bitch! I will tear that thing apart!" Zane went into a frenzy and quickly went to a console and pressed a few buttons and raised one of the pre-fabs. Once raised, a stairway leading down was revealed. Zane wasted no time and walked to the hole in the ground.

"Well? Let's go we have a fucking weed to pull out." He said sternly. Shepard sighed and gave orders.

"Vanguard come on let's follow him Sentinel keep an eye on these colonists." then they ventured down the stairway.

…

The group walked into a larger room just as Zane had out a new magazine into his rifle.

"Okay so we find the Thorian and kill it. Seems...simple…enough…keelah that is the Thorian?' Tali asked shocked looking at the giant monstrosity in front of her. Zane did smile under his mask but didn't outright show any mirth.

"If it lives then it can die." Zane said cocking his weapon. The Thorian began to sputter and choke and then a naked clone of Shiala was puked out of its maw. Zane drank in her form but would not shed a tear when he would have to shoot it…Okay maybe he would shed one tear.

Shepard spoke with the Thorian's or the big growth's speaker for a time. All the while Zane prepared to shoot everything around them. Zane noticed Tali looking at him and he quirked his brow to her. She simply looked in another direction and he just shrugged.

"The big growth will listen to those who scurry no longer. Your lives are short but have gone on for far too long!" Then the clone of Shiala began to attack.

"As has your ranting." Zane wasted no time and unleashed bullets at her. The bullets made her stagger with each hit and he approached. When he was close enough he kicked her off of the edge into the depths below. He raised his rifle like a barbarian raising a sword or spear and roared at the Thorian. He may have finally snapped but far as he was concerned that didn't mean he couldn't be awesome as well as crazy.

Tali turned and saw a creeper attacking her but she took out its legs and then its head with her shotgun. Zane got beside her and killed three creepers with a single spray of his rifle and she killed around five with a single blast.

"You have fun being a caveman back there?" She asked him trying to crack his hardened shell.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." He said and laughed. Zane was almost back. He killed another creeper before impaling another with his omni-blade and then moved on.

Vanguard entered a large decomposed room and on a wall was a long tendon hanging by a large fleshy node.

"The node, shoot the node!" Zane yelled and opened fire at it. Under the amount of fire, the node soon burst and the Thorian seemed to scream in pain. "Yea felt that, didn't you? You fucker!" Zane taunted as he killed more creepers. His onslaught was halted when a biotic blast hit his chest and sent him into a wall.

Tali took cover to avoid another incoming blast but Liara took the attack and shrugged it off with her barrier. Before sending a powerful throw into the Asari attacking them. The clone of Shiala was sent screaming back into the pit from the attack and Vanguard moved up.

"You alright?" Shepard asked Zane as Tali helped him up.

"Yes I am fine thank you. I needed that." He said and the hate in his eyes replaced with some mirth. "Going to make that damn weed pay for it though." He said and laughed as he moved forward.

…

Vanguard was a killing machine nothing stood in their way. No node, creeper, or clone could or would touch them. Every clone was thrown back into the pit. Shepard backhanded one into the pit and Tali used her shotgun to blast it in. After it had managed to hit Zane with a throw.

"Not my fucking day." He said as he got up a little slower. He shook off the pain and the team moved forward to the last node.

"Zane you want this one?' Shepard asked him and he nodded with a sadistic smile under his mask.

"With pleasure." He raised his rifle and opened fire at the point connected the tendon and the node. Once it was softened up for he sliced it with his omni-blade and watched as the giant plant was sent screaming into the pit.

Vanguard heard what sounded like an air bag popping and turned to see Shiala slowly getting up. The team slowly approached as she looked like the same Asari they had just been attacking but Zane expected that much. Shepard spoke with Shiala at length and Zane looked around trying not to focus on how attractive she was. Thankfully she was fully clothed or it would've been much harder…hehe.

 _"_ _Stop it!"_ he thought to himself. _"Sorry."_ The mental reply came.

Then Shiala approached Shepard about to give him the cipher as it was given to Saren. But something was happening to Zane. It was like when Liara would meld with Shepard. A pain would build in his head and it would grow. It tried to find a release but the effect would stop when the melding would stop. However, giving the spiritual thoughts of a whole people is time consuming and the melding lasted longer. The pain reached his eyes and he screamed in agony. He didn't know if anyone had called his name, if Shiala had ended the meld, or if people were coming to help him. He only saw darkness before he hit the floor.

…

 _It saw nations, empires, great races, greater houses, the best and smartest of a species rise and fall. They all died beneath the Reapers. No mercy would be shown by any of them and so none was given. But it grew discontent and drifted. It was the vanguard of the Inusannon_ _'_ _s era. It found a flaw in the logic of its being. The hypocrisy drove it to near madness but it had to act. The cycle had to continue so it complied but it swore never again. It was designated to be the vanguard of the Prothean's era and it agreed. It waited for thousands of years before the Protheans and so it left the traces of the previous era alone. Left enough to make this era powerful and became greater than the others. The harvest would end this time._

 _But then the call came…the time had come and it could not defy the call. Besides, these Protheans had the potential to defeat the Reapers why wait? The call was sent and the Reapers attacked as one._

 _The Protheans lasted a long time but were too weak…too arrogant and too ignorant. It would need a new solution however Nazara was picked to lead the coming of the next cycle and that would not do. That was when it truly broke off. It left the Reapers and swore to make sure the next cycle was not successful and it was sure how it would do it. It would need someone who knew the outcome before it came. Someone who would fight for every being and every possibility. It needed a major change. It needs an unquantifiable variable. It would need you Zane._

 _…_

Zane slowly woke up his head felt like it was on fire and his sight was blinded by enough lights to kill a damn plant.

"What the hell happened?" Zane asked and Dr. Chakwas shushed him gently as she approached. She pointed to Tali, Liara, and Shepard who were all sleeping somewhere in the room. Liara sat beside Shepard who was on another bed and Tali was beside Zane her head down as she slept softly.

"You four have been in here since you all returned." Chakwas said and Zane became confused. "You and Shepard fell in pain and became unconscious. Tali and Liara plus the other Asari escorted you up towards Kaiden's team and they took care of it from there." Zane nodded in understanding. "What happened to you? I assume Shepard's had to do with the mind meld but what about you?"

"I don't know one moment I am fine but then I felt a sharp pain in my head. It grew and grew until I saw nothing else." He said. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain what he had seen after he blacked out.

"Hmm…must have been battlefield stress mixed with your pain threshold being reached. I advise taking it slow for a few days. You should be fine after that." Chakwas said and Zane was thankful he wouldn't have to come up with a good lie.

"Yes of course. Thank you doctor." Zane said and laid back down. He turned his body and saw Tali laying down quietly but her arms were crossed over her body and she seemed to be cold. He quietly rose up and draped his hoodie over her gently. While he was up he decided he would learn what all happened since he was out and for just how long he had been out. So, he snuck out without anyone noticing.

…

Tali awoke from a rather nice dream she was having when she realized she had been dreaming. She didn't remember what the dream was about but it left a feeling of euphoria upon waking. She looked up and noticed she was warm, warmer than before she slept. She looked around and noticed two things. Number one, Zane was gone and number two, she had his hoodie over her body. It was a touching gesture if not for the fact that Zane had literally just been in a damn coma!

"That bosh'tet is going to be the death of me." She said as she rose up and carried his hoodie in her hands. She searched the mess hall first and didn't find him there. She tried the galaxy map which is where he usually was and didn't find him there either. Tali searched high and low and could not find him. No one else had seen him and those that did led her to places she had already been.

"Did he turn invisible?" She asked herself as she entered the engine room and didn't see him. She turned around and was greeted by a body just behind her. She looked up and saw it was Zane with a huge smile on his face.

"While I can turn invisible it is only a prototype and is very funky. So, I don't use it often." He said as the smile widened.

"You bosh'tet you should be in bed right now!" She sternly told him and he smiled only wider than before. "Why do you smile? What is so funny?" She asked him and he gave a small chuckle.

"Be careful Madam nar Rayya it might start to sound like you care about my well-being." He said and her face became red hot.

"I don't! I mean I do but…not like how you think…it's just that…I damn it…you literally began screaming in pain for no reason! I thought you had gone insane!" she said and he kept the same stupid smile on his face.

"I am insane, I thought we established that. But as for the pain I felt, I am better now. No need to worry." He said and grabbed his hoodie with one hand. It made her feel small she had to use both hands to keep it from dropping to the ground and he used a single hand! It had to be because of the extra two fingers no other reason.

"Zane I…. never mind." She went to leave when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you Madam nar Rayya." He said as she became shocked from the contact.

 _"_ _Keep it together."_ She told herself and turned to his face that was beside her head. He usually didn't initiate the hug. It was odd for him to do it this time.

"For what?" she asked and he gave a half smile.

"For caring even if just a little bit. I also should thank you for the Feros incident I lost my head…and you stopped that." He said and let got and quickly left without another word. She was left in a state of shock at what had just happened.

"Anytime." She said to the spot he had been still surprised.

 **A/N Song: Sabaton: Firestorm**


	11. More Gift of Words

**Chapter Ten: More Gift of Words**

Zane was getting tired of this insatiable waiting. It had been months since Feros months! It had been so long he had to cut his hair. Him…cutting his hair! He only did that every few months if he was lucky. And still not a single update on Virmire or anything else relating to Saren. The Feros report had been read, re-read, and re-re-read for anything to find out where Saren was. Zane could easily make it a whole lot easier and mention Virmire. But that may not be a good idea since they would need STG for back-up and he had no idea when STG was there.

Shepard had ordered mandatory shore leave on the Citadel. Which was a welcome change, they needed supplies and a damn breather after the hell they had been through. Feros was safe and sound with Shiala helping the survivors since she felt a small amount of responsibility for their suffering. Kaiden had allowed her to remain on Feros -much to Tali's and Liara's displeasure- as Kaiden doubted Shiala could take out both Zane and Shepard together in one go. Tali and Liara wanted her head on a damn pike since they thought she was the cause of Zane's and Shepard's small coma. Which only lasted three days for Zane and a few hours after he woke up Shepard was up and about.

When the Normandy docked shore leave was called and the team was ready to go and have some fun for a change. Fun that didn't involve killing things preferably. Vanguard squad was going to be sticking together for the duration of the shore leave and no one complained. Zane could handle everything he needed to while being beside Shepard, Tali, and Liara so no harm no foul.

The first thing the team met was none other than an admiral there to inspect the Normandy. Shepard saluted while Zane stood straight his hands behind his back. Shepard and the admiral spoke before the admiral went inside to inspect the Normandy.

The team was spread out across the dock waiting for the inspection to be done. Zane thought this whole thing was a waste of time but the admiral was butt hurt about losing the best damn ship in the alliance navy. So he would criticize everything he could.

Zane leaned over a railing and looked out towards the wards. The view always amazed him. The colors all mixing and coalescing into a beautiful collage of magnificence. On more than one occasion would Zane find himself staring off into nothingness except the colors.

"It is wonderful, isn't it?" Liara asked him and he realized he had been staring again.

"Indeed it is." Zane said simply just letting himself become mesmerized. "So many people, so little care, so much potential. It is saddening when you think about how much better this galaxy could be if people learned to tolerate each other." He said and Liara nodded to him. "But then I would be out of a job and that is not so fun." Zane said with a laugh as he backed away from the railing just as the admiral reappeared from the Normandy.

"I am not happy Shepard. What are you running in there a zoo?" the admiral asked and Zane gave a grunt of disapproval to him though he didn't hear it.

"I don't understand." Shepard replied though everyone knew exactly what the admiral meant. In the admiral's defense his anger wasn't directed from the fact there were aliens on the ship. Only that the ship wasn't in his fleet.

"Asari, Turian, Krogan, a vigilante, and a damn Quarian! Do you remember what color your blood is Shepard?" Zane clenched his fists at the negative connotation towards his friends. Tali and Liara grabbed his shoulders to prevent him from doing something he would regret. So he smiled at the fuming admiral. An admiral looking for reasons to hate the ship, to hate the crew. He would provide a reason to hate him.

"It's like a dark green color right?" Zane said and Shepard face palmed and the women cursed to themselves. Zane couldn't help himself.

"You! Do you know who the hell I am boy?" the admiral approached him. Zane looked him in the eye trying to stare him down. He would've succeeded but you lose intimidation points when held by two women. So Zane would have to belittle the admiral to get him to shut up. and he was good at that when he knew everything there was to know.

"Rear Admiral Mikhailovich of the 5th fleet scout flotilla. Yes, I know who you are and I am not impressed. You, who knows the importance of espionage, scouting, being unseen, are pissed off because you didn't get a new toy. Never mind the joint-effort it took to build the damn thing or that it is being led by the first human spectre. You should be in awe not be in a petty mood." The admiral was not happy but knew he was right.

"Shepard I will send my report to the council…it will not be as negative as I originally wanted. But I warn you put a leash and a muzzle on that dog of yours." Then the admiral left.

"Let's continue onwards towards shore leave. Zane next time some more respect if you don't mind." Shepard said and the two women let go of his shoulders. Zane only gave a nod though he believed himself to be in the right.

"Yea sure Shepard...Guy was still a jackass though."

…

The reporter waited for them but Shepard dealt with her accordingly by out speaking her. Khalisah was going to feel and look like a raving idiot and that was all that mattered. Zane managed to get himself a backup hoodie in case his current one got ruined from more acid or something and this one was red and gray which would have to do. But he had to make sure the criminals had been behaving themselves in his absence.

"I will catch up with you all later I have business to attend to." He told them as he left and vanished in the shadows of the wards. They never knew how close he was to them at all times. When they were at C-Sec he was a floor above them talking with Achilles.

"What you got for me?" Zane asked his friend who was on break. He jumped and almost dropped the Turian version of coffee.

"Damn it Zane! You gave me a heart attack… when did you get back?" he asked and Zane smiled at the look of his old friend's face.

"Just now. We haven't gotten word about Virmire so we are on shore leave until then. Now I need shit to do and you are going to help me with that. I need targets and I need them now." Zane said crossing his arms and peering into his friend's soul with his eyes under the hood.

"Fine, fine, shit man you get more and more like a bounty hunter the longer you are doing this. And more intimidating it is unsettling." Achilles said as he went to a nearby desk of his and pulled out a datapad with several files on it. He handed the pad to Zane.

"What is on this?" Zane asked looking at the datapad.

"Files of several criminals on the Citadel. Since you have been gone for a few months they have noticed your absence. Some believe you to be dead." Achilles said and Zane grinned evilly.

"Well then…better put an end to that. Now don't I?" Zane clicked the top five on the list and transmitted the data to his omni-tool. "These will do."

"The top five? You realize these are the meanest pricks on this ward right?"

"Achilles I have fought Geth, Krogan, Turians, the damn Rachni, a matriarch, and a huge plant that controls minds. I think I will be fine." Zane then turned and left a shocked Achilles.

"Wait, you fought a fucking plant?!"

 **Several Hours Later**

Zane had successfully taken care of three of the five he opted to take on. And he did it in a very explosive, in-your-face, and noticeable way. A way that yelled that the Reaper was back. Zane stood on the roof of a tall building looking over a busy skyline. Skycars zoomed past his scope at breakneck speeds. Music played in his ears and he tapped his finger against the trigger to the beat. He was careful not to accidently misfire and hit an innocent. The target – a male Batarian named Dravaas- was a slave trader. He usually didn't do business on the Citadel since it was home of the most anti-slavery laws in the galaxy. But cops could be paid off. The real reason he stayed away from the Citadel was Zane…the Reaper. And Zane could not be paid off. But with the Reaper gone for a while he thought it was time to make a visit to the Citadel.

Dravaas was out to dinner with a potential client and would be returning to his residence soon. And once he was home Dravaas would soon leave the Citadel for who knows how long. Zane didn't have much of a window to complete this operation and so he would have to be fast.

Zane waited patiently and then he heard footsteps behind him. He quickly disengaged from his perch and turned his gun to the new target. A team of known gang members had discreetly surrounded him.

"Wow…you fuckers are silent." Zane looked at the crimson armor and noticed they were of a larger gang known as the Silent Daggers. "That would explain that. You guys pissed about your lieutenant taking a rocket to the face? If I said I was sorry would you believe me?" Zane asked and they pulled out pistols. "Guess not." he smiled as he laid down his rifle and pulled out his own pistol.

"You killed my brother! You son of a bitch. Now I will take your face and mount it on my wall!" A highly ranked individual said as he raised the gun up to Zane. Zane ducked and rolled and raised his weapon and killed the first person he saw. The Turian fell down bleeding from his gut, chest, and head. He then shot another gang member quickly. Zane dropped his rifle and used a human as a shield as he shot another member. The gang fired at him quickly and he was lucky to not be hit yet. Zane dropped the bleeding man and rolled to cover and shot a female human's face off.

"You poor bastards. No idea who you were fighting." He taunted them.

"Shut up Reaper!"

"I stand corrected. You are all the dumber. For not being adequately prepared." Zane killed another man and turned to see his own rifle pointing at him.

"How is this for prepared?" The Turian that had been talking to him taunted back. Zane looked over the Turian's shoulder and saw Dravaas' skycar closing in.

"It's been fun but I got a scumbag to kill." Zane holstered his pistol and charged the Turian.

"You stupid?" He questioned but it was too late. Zane closed the distance and grabbed his rifle. Zane punched the Turian in the face then kicked him in the gut. As the Turian bent over from the kick Zane bent his arm in an awkward angle and managed to get ahold of his rifle completely. Zane used the Turian's back as a stand to shoot from.

"Now don't move I need this to go my way." Zane said as a joke and fired his rifle soon as he found his target. Dravaas never knew what had hit him when his brains splattered over his bodyguards and personal slaves. Zane smiled to himself as he released the Turian from the awkward angle. Zane quickly backed away from the Turian and kicked him as he backed away. The Turian now bruised and bloody staggered upwards. He saw the barrel of Zane's rifle pointing at his face.

"Say hello to your brother for me." Zane then fired his rifle and the Turian fell off the roof of the building. Zane quickly packed up and left the carnage with no emotion other than satisfaction.

…

Zane waited patiently. This one was going to have to be up close and personal. The last target was a human smuggler who smuggled in tainted eezo which exploded when used in certain situations. This woman was responsible for the deaths of dozens and deserved the payment she would get. There was a time when Zane tried to bring people in alive but he found out that many of the people he brought in had friends in high places. And could buy off the law or change it to create loopholes.

"If you think I'll sit around waiting for the world go by…" Zane sang one of his favorite Judas Priest songs when the doors behind him opened. The target had her own building that was little more than brothel on the lower floors. On the upper is was everything from party town, business central, and a damn drug den. Zane was doing the splits in a crevice like in Splinter Cell. Zane looked down and saw the woman walking with two guards beside her.

"I want the eezo in by tomorrow. I don't care who you have to kill, pay, or fuck to get it through just see to it!" she exclaimed into her omni-tool as she closed the comm. Zane dropped down his omni-blade sinking into one of the guard's neck and then he quickly sliced the other one's abdomen and impaled the guard through the back before the guard could even comprehend the death of his partner. Zane pulled out his pistol and pointed it at the petrified woman. What Achilles had said about his eyes must've been true because she looked like she had pissed her pants when she looked at him.

"Madam Ekiir you have been busy. Smuggling tainted eezo. Killing officials, trading sex for secrets. Working hard or hardly working?" Zane asked.

"You…you your him." Zane nodded. "No your supposed to be dead."

"You know, my mother once said that if you work at what you love to do then it is hardly work. Is that your situation?" Zane asked and got no response other than her gibberish. "You know, I thought about how I would deal with you. A long-range sniper shot, a big explosion, stabbing you in an alleyway, choking you here in your own building. But I know you have cameras so I wanted your employers to see this. And to hear me when I say speak." He shot her in the leg and she fell down in pain.

"Agh! Please no don't! I can give you money, women, power, all three!" Zane approached and knelt beside her and spoke loud enough for anything in the room to hear him.

"I am the Reaper and I am back." Then Zane got up and killed Ekiir without another word then left.

…

Tali, Shepard, and Liara walked the wards idly just looking for something to happen. For the most part, everything was fine nothing was amiss. But then they heard a stray broadcast from a reporter. The team looked and saw a holoscreen was playing and a Turian reporter was speaking in an unrecognizable tone. A mix between relieved and petrified at the same time.

"Lately the gangs of the wards have been getting worse. The top five most notorious gang leaders had been running amok lately with no way to stop them. Every time the police get them they manage to scrape by with a warning. However, we have an old…acquaintance back in town and he is here to stay. At least for a little while. Who is this person? I hear you ask. He goes by the alias known as the Reaper and today the top five most notorious criminals are now eliminated by his hand. Footage containing has been leaked to us and due to its graphic nature we cannot show it on air. However, we did pull this clip from the audio. This is him talking to an eezo smuggler known as Madam Ekiir." The team looked at each other knowing Zane was up to his old tricks again.

"I am the Reaper and I am back." Tali heard the chilling quiet voice of the Reaper. It sounded nothing like the Zane she knew. No cheer, no mirth, no sort of happiness. This was just pure hatred, pure malice, and nothing short of intimidation. It was that demon she had seen several times from. But behind it all she did hear Zane it was in the flare he put into the sentence. The call towards himself was only Zane's ego making headway when he spoke.

"Yep that's him." Shepard said and the team nodded before leaving. When they turned they saw they had a crowd around them. At first Tali believed it was because they were beside the first human spectre. Or maybe it was the fact they were seeing a Quarian for the first time.

"He is back...the Reaper is back."

"I can't believe it."

"Things are looking up." And similar comments about Zane's supposed return. It was clear to Tali that he had an effect on citizens they saw him as a hero. And to an extent so did she, he had saved her on several occasions and he had saved many others. Maybe it was just in his nature to help others. He became a legend amongst the Citadel population and he most likely didn't even know it.

 _"_ _That was most likely for the best. The man already has an ego the size of the Rayya_." Tali thought to herself with a grin as the team moved towards the presidium. As they did so similar crowds had formed around the vidscreens. And she could tell when the reporter didn't put him in a great light. Crowds booed the screens and spat profanities aplenty at the reporter as if they could hear them.

"Got to say, he can stir up a crowd." Shepard said while walking to the elevator.

…

When the doors to the elevator opened Zane stepped out casually and walked in the shadows towards Achilles.

"It is done." He spoke quietly to his friend who jumped again.

"Damn it Zane!... Yes, I know, the whole damn Citadel knows. You got your point across. That much is clear."

"Good maybe they will understand I don't tolerate outlaws." Zane replied as he walked towards a window and looked down towards the elevator. He saw Tali and the rest of the team come out and he smiled.

"Well, only time will tell." The room grew quiet almost awkwardly. "So why are you here? You don't usually give me updates in person." Zane shrugged at his friend.

"Am I not allowed to see my friend?"

"Not when it is out of the ordinary like this." Achilles said and Zane laughed.

"Fair point." Zane then looked back out the window.

"You are thinking again. More in-depth the usual this is deeper. What is it?" Achilles asked and Zane smirked under his mask.

"You are correct…I get the feeling my role in this play is about to take a more…leading role." Zane said cryptically. Zane wasn't sure how put what he wanted to say into words just yet.

"You and your damn metaphors…speak plain." Achilles said and Zane thought about it. It took him several moments but he collected the thoughts and words necessary.

"I had a vision. Just like Shepard only…different. It was a vision no doubt about that. But the images had meaning, they had words. I saw them and knew the point of it all. No cipher needed."

"Did you touch a beacon?"

"No that is all the stranger. No beacon what-so-ever. But when Shepard enters a mind meld or is forced to see his own vision again and I am near him. I get a vision I don't know how or why. It is like we are linked somehow. But whereas his vision dealt with the Protheans and Reapers. Mine was pure Reapers and a rogue one." Zane said and looked towards his friends as he thought.

"A rogue one? A rogue what?"

"A rogue reaper. Not a leviathan but an actual reaper that has broken away from the others. It disagrees with the harvest and what it means for all races. It knows the reason for the harvest makes no sense and doesn't work. And because of this it needs my help."

"Your help for what? To defeat the Reapers?"

"Yes or so I assume so."

"I thought that was Shepard's job."

"I get the feeling this rogue reaper wants change. If Shepard led the charge like per usual the story is pretty cut and dry. All roads lead to the crucible and from there only three decisions are open to him. It needed an added variable someone who knew outcomes of every situation, every decision, who understood the ins and outs of the Reapers as a whole. It may be looking for a specific outcome from the game like destroy, control, or synthesis or a whole new solution not even I know of. But I am a part of this now." Zane sat down as he pondered on his thoughts. Achilles did the same and sat across from him.

"If that is true…then I don't know. What does that mean for you? For this galaxy?" Achilles asked and Zane shrugged.

"Perhaps I am not meant to know at least not yet. Perhaps it is one of those. We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Sort of things." Zane said and Achilles didn't seem keen on that.

"I don't like it. To many possibilities, to many variables, we don't know what can come of this."

"Maybe that is the point."

…

Shepard and the team stood in the presidium thinking of where to go exploring now.

"Not sure where to go I take it?" Zane appeared behind Tali making the team jump in unison. He appeared from a shadowy corner and they all wondered how long he had been there.

"Zane…you have been busy. Or rather the Reaper has been." Shepard said quietly enough not to bring undue attention to him. Zane smiled to them no mask on.

"Well he seems to be back for a little while. This should make the other criminals stay in their hidey holes a little while longer."

"You know I have been wondering. How do civilians not realize who the Reaper is? I mean I would imagine he wears the same clothing and weapons in public as he does when he…goes to work." Tali brought up.

"He wears very popular clothing. Hard to narrow down a guy based on that. As for his weapons well…that strap he has makes his gun seem more like a crappy rifle -a toy even- then a cutting-edge military weapon." Zane grinned as he walked past her and next to Shepard. "So…. where to now?"

…

As they walked to nowhere specific Zane kept his hood up and his head down, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible. The team didn't need any more attention and neither did he. Besides, Zane was too caught up with that damn vision to care about the outside world.

 _"_ _It would need you Zane."_ He had been hearing that line Zane over and over in his head like a damn ghost whispering in his ear. It was growing annoying but he had dealt with worse. So, to hopefully drown it out he just listened to music as loud as he could.

…

Tali look around when she began to hear what sounded like music. She couldn't pinpoint it so she raised her audio receptors. Soon she knew it was music and she only knew one person who listened to music like that. Tali noticed Zane nod his head to the beat and his fingers dance on his thigh as if they were sentient beings.

"We might as well pop in here see if there is anything worth doing." Shepard said as they entered the Embassies' personal bar.

...

They had traveled the whole Citadel it seemed talking to anyone and everyone who wished to be talked to. They had picked up a lot of quests and even completed a few. Some were stranger than others and were equally annoying.

…

 _"_ _I am going to make this clear once and only once. Release the body or the Reaper will get a new target to take out a body thief." Shepard tried to be nice but that didn't work. This kid was more of a dickhead then who usually did the body quest…Zane found that strange but thought little of it. Either way the Reaper was called to deal with the situation._

 _"_ _You…your oh shit…okay fine the body will be released. But when we are at a disadvantage in the future."_

 _"_ _At least you will be alive to see it happen." And with that mister Bhatia's wife was returned without further incident._

 _"_ _You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Tali asked him and he nodded with a smile._

…

And some were just flat out a pain in the ass to complete. Goose Chases where the goose at the end is rigged to blow up if you move too much.

 _…_

 _"_ _Oh boy a homicidal AI…Who thought that was a good idea? Like honestly I didn't even know AI could turn homicidal. Learn something new every day." Zane joked as they stared at the giant box that was an AI's home._

 _"_ _I am not homicidal I do not have the brain, the emotions, nor the urge to kill others." It replied._

 _"_ _Right…so suicidal." Then the damn thing growled._

 _"_ _Zane…I am twenty-nine I would like to reach thirty. So please stop pissing off the homicidal slash suicidal slash not-really-cidal AI and SHUT UP!" Shepard ordered and Zane gave a thumps up and bent down beside the AI._

 _"_ _What are you doing?"_

 _"_ _Disarming the bomb."_

 _"_ _You do not have the skills to disarm it Reaper." Zane got up and nodded with a smile._

 _"_ _Your right…Tali if you would be so kind and want to help kill an AI?"_

 _"_ _Always." She walked up to the box and began disarming the bomb._

 _"_ _Quarian…unlikely circumstance but not unforeseen. Even my hardware and software is beyond your pathetic mind." Zane then growled at it._

 _"_ _Shut up box or so help me I will reset that software to Windows 10!"_

 _"_ _You wouldn't dare…" it spoke with…fear._

 _"_ _You bet your motherboard I would dare."_

 _"_ _Done." Tali said and got up._

 _"_ _What? Impossible!"_

 _"_ _Did I forget to mention our Quarian is something of a prodigy when it comes to tech. You know, I am a prodigy too." Zane said with a smile. He moved to in front of the AI as he pulled out a cylinder-shaped object. It was the same color as his rifle and he placed the cylinder on the barrel of his rifle._

 _"_ _In what?" it demanded and Zane laughed as he twisted the cylinder around and around as it clasped the barrel tighter and tighter._

 _"_ _Killing anything that threatens me or my friends." He then let loose a whole thermal clip's worth of bullets into the box the cylinder silenced the rounds so the whole Presidium wouldn't be in a panic...the AI never stood a chance._

…

And on more than one occasion did Zane know just what the endgame was before they ever left. Case-in-point Helena Blake and Nassana Dantius two women that Zane had no love for and would most certainly jump at the chance to dispose of. However, in both of their cases they presented their cases well enough and with enough grace that Shepard would help them. Zane however, would see to it that he would get the result he wanted. Helena in cuffs, rehabilitated, or dead. And Nassana would get hers in two years but her life would be a living hell leading up to her end.

"What is going in that head of yours Zane?" Liara asked him as they walked the wards casually making their way to the Normandy.

"Nothing major just thinking about this past hour is all."

"We have done much haven't we?" Shepard pointed out and the team agreed.

"And as I know better than most. A friendly Samaritan's work is never done." Zane said as they entered the financial district.

"Come on I wish to see an old friend." Shepard said as they walked a little faster.

"Who?"

"The Consort." He said and Zane had fear cross his face.

"Oh damn." Zane repeated the same process as last time. He lowered his hood, raised his mask, and counted in his head as they entered the establishment.

…

It took her three seconds this time to see Zane and begin asking him very predictable questions. But once again he resisted and refused calmly and they went to the consort. As for once she wasn't as busy as per usual.

"Ah commander, Reaper, and ladies. What a pleasure to see you all." She greeted them happily with a grin that would send any man head over heels.

"Well we just wanted to come and say hello and were wondering if you had any more work?" Shepard asked her and she thought about it. Hand on her chin and another on her hip.

"Not as of right now. But your Quarian friend I do need to speak with her." She spoke in a tone Zane could only describe as cryptic.

"With Tali why?" Zane asked and Sha'ira smiled again.

"Don't worry Reaper this is from a previous arrangement." Tali nodded to him confirming the statement. The group turned and left respectfully. Sha'ira laughed to herself as the door closed. She then looked at the young woman in front of her the timid person curious as to why she was called. She chuckled again, Tali was like most clients.

"They are strange aren't they?" Sha'ira said.

"Who?" Tali asked confused.

"The boys I mean. Reaper and Shepard the way they carry themselves. With this certain amount of pride and sorrow that leaves you confused. You get the feeling they have seen things that could be considered traumatic but yet they show no wear or tear. They move onwards and never stop. It is what drives you to them it's what drives many to them. But you look at them differently. I know I do. Most just see the fun and energetic Reaper and the firm soldier Shepard. But I see Reaper as a man who looks for purpose in someone or something. And Shepard needs something physical to fight for a thing to come back to. I wonder what you see in them. So tell me what do you see in them?" She sat down on a lounge chair and looked at the young woman.

Tali was quiet for a few moments but something compelled her to speak to the near stranger. And before she could stop herself she spoke the thoughts that flooded her mind.

"I…I see Z…Reaper as someone my father would hate but also respect. But someone who would always be there for me…the one to catch me if I fall. The one that I feel drawn to. But Shepard is the strong, smart, and dashing shield for everyone. Not just me but the rest of the crew he would soak up a sun if it would protect us. I think he would move planets to come for me if he needed to." She said and looked at Sha'ira. Tali realized what she had just said and blushed.

"Oh keelah what did I just say?" she began to wring her hands. Sha'ira grabbed her hands before they got really bad.

"Don't worry…they have that effect on people. It is what is so enticing about them. Both of them make you feel comfortable about almost anything." She explained and Tali knew she was telling the truth. "But what about Reaper? Do you not think he would move heaven and earth to help you?" Tali smiled.

"Reaper would've never had left me. and if by some off chance he did. I think he would just blow up the planet and keep on moving." Tali smiled under her mask thinking of a gleeful Zane after making a planet go boom. Tali wasn't sure why she thought Zane would do that nor was she sure why she thought either Zane or Shepard cared for her that much. But she did and she chalked it up to the feelings she got when around them. The need to be closer or to just to talk to them.

"I understand that. What you seem to understand about Reaper is that he cares about his friends and family more than anything. You and the crew are his family now and he needs to be there for you and for the rest of them. He refuses to leave another person he cares about behind. And that means you, that means the Asari, Shepard, even me. But for you…there is something else he is drawn to you like a moth to a flame. As you are drawn to him." Tali began to fidget again.

 _"_ _How does she know that?"_

"The way you stay close to him, listen as he speaks, watch as he walks. In the few short moments I have seen you with him I have seen all I need to know." Sha'ira spoke in a motherly tone to the girl. But Tali could only think that Zane must've known as well. "The only problem is that he is to blind to see what I see."

"Wait what?"

"Indeed, he is always so focused on watching out for you and your friends that the simple thought of you caring for him like you do doesn't even cross his mind." Tali wasn't surprised by that like she should've been. Zane always had one mindset and stuck to it.

"Do I then just…" She was about to ask but Sha'ira quickly shook her head.

"No that would be unwise. While he most certainly male and loves women, I know that much. I don't think he has ever been in such a relationship. Knowing what I know about the Reaper. I believe it stems from the fact he likes to know everything. He has to know every outcome of every situation. A relationship with another person is anything but predictable. Relationships scare him he has to realize that it is what he wants. I assure you he will come around." She said and Tali looked like a Quarian on three gallons of human coffee with how much excitement she had in her.

"Do you know when or anything like that?" Her mind went rampant with the possibilities. Sha'ira shook her head in disappointment.

"I am afraid not little one. I am not an oracle or anything of the sort I just see more than most do. Patterns that many disregard. But heed my words and warning do not rush but keep up the pressure. The Reaper is many things stubborn, brave to stupidity, an idealist, but also a romantic. I have told you he looks for purpose in something or someone. Provide it to him as a friend. And as a reward he will never leave you."

"How do you know he would never leave me? I mean he is human and I am…"

"Species means nothing to him. And he is like a loyal pet. Prove you can be trusted with affection and it will be unconditional. Now…I do believe I have kept you from your future long enough Tali. Take care with the information I have brought you." She then guided the girl around and gave a small nudge towards the door.


	12. What We Become

**Chapter Eleven: What We Become**

Once again no word on Virmire and Zane was starting to worry. The crew began to wonder if the job was finished and even Shepard wondered if they should just give up. Zane knew they couldn't. They had to push on Saren was out there. Zane considered just telling Shepard about Virmire. But that was suicide Saren would have enough Geth to smother them in gunfire. The wait was so long that any side quests that were pick up were completed. And Vanguard was on the ground for most of them.

Helena Blake was easy enough.

…

 _The door opened and there stood the old crime boss known as Helena Blake._

 _"_ _Thank you. Commander it is nice to know those fools will no longer be a stain on this organization." She said smugly. Vanguard kept their weapons out and ready since there were many mercs in the room behind Helena. And they all knew that with a single word battle would commence._

 _"_ _I don't think so. You preside over an organization that is known for slavery and dealing with red sand. Your organization has been tarnished." Shepard said._

 _"_ _Maybe you are right maybe those two morons have ruined this organization's reputation to the point of no return. But it will be worth the shot anyways."_

 _"_ _I will not allow that." Zane said cocking his weapon for good measure. Helena tensed with her mercs._

 _"_ _And this doesn't have to end with us killing each other. Walk away and you keep your life in freedom." Shepard pressed._

 _"_ _And I refuse?" Zane answered this question with almost a snarl._

 _"_ _You don't get freedom or life." Helena understood crystal clear._

 _"_ _Understood fine. I will let my associates know we are disbanding. Now if you don't mind leave us. They get unsettled around any form of law enforcement." Vanguard soon left and knew Helena wasn't dumb enough to betray their trust._

 _…_

Nassana's sister and later Nassana herself was just pure bureaucratic nonsense if Zane had ever seen it. And he had seen more than his fair share.

…

 _They looked down at the methodical, calculated, cold, and cruel. Nassana Dantius the one who tricked Shepard into killing her sister._

 _"_ _We are not your personal hit squad." Shepard clarified to her and she smirked._

 _"_ _Oh I know you are the Council's hit squad. But you are also the protectors of the galaxy. My sister was no doubt a problem waiting to manifest. You have done your job to the letter and it should be rewarded." The Asari began to transfer credits and mods to them and Zane kept a scowl hidden under his mask and hood._

 _"_ _Be careful Nassana, as the saying goes. Karma is a bitch. Hope she doesn't bite you in the ass." Zane warned as they left._

 _…_

But there were times when not all of Vanguard was present and a small team was required. As was the case when taking on Doctor Heart for Garrus. But it was this one that opened Zane's eyes to who he was in this world.

…

 _Zane, Garrus, and Shepard were prepared to dispatch of any hostile. But the walking corpses was something they never could've expected. Not even Zane was truly ready for just how grotesque they looked and sounded. But they pushed through regardless. Zane made note of what some of them looked like. Turian and human was quite prevalent but none were safe. Asari, Krogan, Salarian, even Drell. But still there were more Zane saw a very strange creature._

 _Its skin didn't look like skin but instead it was a mix of skin and torn fabric. The skin protruding from the fabric shell like a large dog in a small cage. Its head was covered by a breaking helmet and mask. But it was the legs that told Zane what species this poor bastard was. The backward legs were clearly Quarian._

 _Out of mercy he killed the Quarian quickly and followed the team to Doctor Heart. There was a time where Zane would have tried to convince Garrus killing Saleon was wrong. But seeing those bodies. The bodies of his fellow humans. Of poor souls and knowing that anyone of them could've easily been a friend of his. And the Quarian that…broke him that poor wretch could've been Tali and that thought was too much to bear. The simple thought of that being Tali broke him. If she had just been in the wrong alley at the wrong time… The thoughts only angered him further._

 _The door opened and the team aimed their weapons at the Salarian. The old Salarian looked shocked and then relieved._

 _"_ _Oh thank goodness! Rescuers at last I thought I would become food for those…things."_

 _"_ _Garrus is that Saleon?" Shepard asked._

 _"_ _Yea that is him that's Saleon."_

 _"_ _Who? No m…my name is Heart! Doctor Heart!" He pleaded._

 _"_ _Shut up Saleon you escaped me before but not this time." Garrus swore and Zane smirked. He himself had tried to find Saleon but couldn't track him in time. He made the same commitment as Garrus. Find Saleon and bring him to justice. Once upon a time that meant bring him to the authorities. That pleasantry was over with now._

 _"_ _You're crazy! He's crazy please…"_

 _"_ _Crazy? You want crazy? I'll show you fucking crazy!" Zane shot the Salarian in the leg and ran up to knee him in the face. He stood over the bleeding Salarian omni-blade ready to kill. "The Reaper has gotten you at last." Zane had a wicked grin under his mask and a crazed look in his eyes. Saleon no doubt was soiling himself looking up at the dark figure._

 _"_ _Zane! No don't, we need him alive." Shepard tried to reason._

 _"_ _The hell we do. This pestilence has been doing nothing except killing people and torturing them. He deserves to know their pain even if for a fraction of a second. And their fear." Zane began to lower his blade towards the Salarian._

 _"_ _Zane you are many things but not a monster." Shepard said to him. Pleading for a killer's life was not something he expected to do._

 _"_ _You…you don't get it Shepard. I don't do this because I want to. I do it because I have to. The dead call out for justice. I will be its herald it is the curse I have and it is one I willingly bear. He is a monster it is time for him to meet a bigger, greater, and better monster." The blade was close to Saleon's throat ready to kill. The Salarian was squirming to no avail and was giving up hope._

 _"_ _Zane. In all my years in C-Sec I have never seen someone like you. Someone who knows who must be taken in and who simply cannot be. Now I hate Saleon as much as you do but you taught me something. That it doesn't take a monster to take down another monster. Only someone with the patience, determination, and the know-how to do it. But I also know a plan doesn't always end the way you think." Garrus said and Zane paused._

 _"_ _What are you saying?"_

 _"_ _I am saying justice doesn't have to come from the edge of a blade or a bullet or even a fist. You kill him. And you are no better than him. You kill because you wanted to no matter how you twist it. He doesn't have the friends to get himself out of prison for many years and with the evidence we have on him. He is done I promise you that much. He is one of those who can be put away." Garrus said and Zane held the Salarian by the throat ready to squeeze or his blade ready to slice. He slammed the Salarian down hard enough to knock him unconscious._

 _"_ _I…I am sorry Shepard and Garrus I lost my head again. I apologize a thousand times I will be waiting for you both at the airlock." Zane then left in a somber manner as the other two dealt with Saleon. Zane looked at each of the test subjects and all he saw were their faces. Laughing at him or accusing him of failing them. They hated him and he didn't blame them he even shared their sentiment. He wasn't worthy in their eyes how could he be worthy in the eyes of the living? He didn't deserve it he knew that and never doubted that. He left and failed his family once and is failing his current family now._

 _…_

Zane sat on his bed as he thought about that mission. The mission that told him just how much he had changed and just how much he had failed to remain true to the end goal. The goal of making this galaxy a safer place for all. But he was nothing more than a monster who killed better monsters. And the scary thought? Was that he loved every second of it. The fear, the pain, the chase. He was a predator and they were his prey there was nothing like it.

His mother and father would be horrified if they could see him now. He who kills almost every day. And doesn't care who the bullet hits or whom the blade guts. They all die and he had never flinched. Didn't care who he threatened or who he hurt, He once prided himself in how he could control his anger and how he had a longer fuse then his father. But now the tables have turned. A single spark now sent him into a frenzy and only blood could quench it he would be considered homicidal if it wasn't for the fact he mainly killed other deplorable beings.

"No excuse." he told himself as he looked down towards the floor. The engine room was cleared out so it was quiet and he was alone. He preferred that at the moment. The engine's hums and blue energy calmed his mind. But the feeling of being a failure still lingered. But he swore to be not so black and white with people. He had to remember there was a gray area and that many resided in that area.

"No use dwelling about it now. What's done is done. Dust off and do better next time." Zane got up cracked his knuckles and neck as he went for the elevator. When the door opened Shepard was there and look liked he was looking for Zane.

"Zane I'll be needing your help in this next mission. We have a Geth Incursion you up to it?"

"Need you ask? Of course." Shepard gave a brisk nod and walked past him. Zane cracked his neck as he entered the elevator. "Do better next time." he continued to remind himself.

…

Zane had lost track of all the planets they had been too wiping out Geth wasn't boring…yet but it soon would be. After all, they hadn't left the Mako yet and it was starting to get uncomfortable. Shepard seemed to take pleasure in going full speed over a mountain that had steep drop off. But yet still no one had broken their skull as of yet.

If Zane had been keeping track well enough, then this was the second to last stop before the Geth would be wiped from this nebula.

"Alright everyone this place is a bunker. Dismount and prepare for a fight in close quarters." Shepard commanded and Vangaurd soon got out of the Mako. The planet they stood on was red and the skyline was as ominous as death itself. They were surrounded by dragon's teeth and there was no sign of bodies. Husks or otherwise but Zane knew what to expect when they entered the bunker.

"Dragon's teeth? Strange." Liara commented.

"Look closer no bodies, no husks." Zane said examining the dragon's teeth more in depth. He had never seen one before now. At least not this close. Whenever Shepard went to a place where they found out husks were there Zane wasn't in the party.

"Perhaps the Geth were about to begin?" Tali tried to reason.

"Then where are the Geth?" Shepard questioned.

"Exactly." Zane said as he moved towards the entrance to the bunker.

"Alright Zane open it we got you covered." Shepard ordered and Zane pressed the keypad and the door opened. When he saw just how close quarters the bunker actually was Zane collapsed his rifle with a press of a button. The stock slid inward and the rifle was now much smaller.

"First room clear." Zane told the squad as he moved towards the next doorway. This was the one with husks and Geth just on the other side of it.

"Zane…do it."

"As you wish." he quickly opened the door and on the other side was a group of husks. They turned to Vanguard slowly adding to the creep factor. Before they could charge Zane fired his weapon. The round hit its mark and a husk's head exploded.

"Contact!" Shepard exclaimed firing his own weapon as the husks began their charge. Tali tried shooting her shotgun but the team was bunched up.

"Back up and spread out use the hallway as a choke point." Shepard commanded.

"Roger that." Zane rolled into the next room and after he was up right he opened fire again. The husks and a few Geth were no match for the amount of lead and tech powers hitting them.

"Liara could you please clear the way?" Zane asked with a smile upon seeing that the husk and Geth corpses had created a massive pile to the point that Vanguard would be stuck.

"On it." Liara stood at the entrance of the hallway and Vanguard saw two huge blue balls of energy forming in her hands. She brought them together and released the now truly massive ball of energy at the pile of husks. Those that were not thrown out of the way exploded in blue. But the awesomeness was short lived. Geth were aiming at the Asari and were about to fire.

"Uh oh not good." Zane commented when he jumped into Liara and pushed her out of the way.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Zane then began to open fire at the Geth.

"Tali you're up!" Shepard yelled to her who was at the adjacent wall looking at Zane.

"Understood!" Tali hacked one Geth as the turned Geth fired on its brethren she sabotaged another Geth's weapons. A Geth trooper saw her and went to fire but was stopped by an overload and dampening combo. And the rogue Geth destroyed it afterwards. All that remained was the hacked Geth was Tali brought down with a shotgun blast to the face.

"Clear!" She said and Zane stood there mouth agape.

"I…I…That…you…I got nothing." He said and stayed there. _"I think I'm in love."_ He thought to himself. " _And very turned on."_

"Alright let's make sure we leave nothing else here and head back out." The team searched the rest of the bunker. And found some loot but nothing of note.

When Vanguard left the bunker, they were surrounded by enough Geth to make them feel like they stepped into the Morning War.

"Tali, Liara Mako now!" Shepard ordered and the duo ran for the tank. Zane and Shepard gave covering fire and managed to take out a few of the Geth. However, they soon had to duck back into the doorway to dodge the torrent of rounds heading for them.

"Again Shepard we have to talk about you and the big fights." Zane laughed.

"Agreed." Shepard said as his shields flared again. But the mass accelerated rounds soon stopped. And they could hear the roaring of a machine gun. Followed by the booming sound of a cannon. The two looked and saw the Mako making short work of the Geth.

"Shepard, Zane come on!" Liara was heard over the radio.

"You two alright?" Zane asked as he ran for the tank.

"We are fine and Tali is on cloud…is it eight?"

"Nine Liara it is cloud nine." Zane corrected with a smirk. He turned and saw a cannon round blow up a squad of Geth. "Woo! Get 'em Tali!" he said and jumped into the Mako. It didn't take long before Tali effectively cleared out the entire area of Geth.

Tali shook with excitement, fear, and nervousness. She felt a poke at her thigh and looked to her right and saw Zane there.

"You okay there?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yea just…I don't know." She said something made her nervous and she figured it was the fact her two close friends almost died.

"I get it but good job Madam nar Rayya. I think I know not to piss you off." He laughed and turned.

"You just now learned that?" she said with mirth lacing her voice. Zane stopped in his tracks.

"Oops."

"Uh huh." She said then a thought came to them. "You know…I expected a larger base. A headquarters of sorts. These are small outposts not HQs."

"I'll scan for any signals." Liara said and confusion followed by eagerness crossed her face. "I got something sending the coordinates now. It isn't far, still in this nebula."

"Understood well one more stop and then we can be done with this." Shepard then radioed the Normandy for pick up.

…

Solcrum in the Grissom system that was where they were. The heat wasn't bad but it was sure noticeable. And the team knew where they had to go. An underground bunker and Zane knew it was crawling with enough Geth to make the ambush feel like a picnic. And worse yet, they wouldn't have the Mako when they entered the Dragon's lair.

The outside defenses left something to be desired. A few rocket troopers and two colossi although when they did hit the Mako. The entire hunk of metal shook and sparks lit the interior of the tank. And destroying the colossi was anything but easy. Mainly because it just took so damn long.

Tali aimed and fired when she had a clear shot at the last colossus' leg. The leg gave away and broke from the firepower and "kneeled" this proved to be its own undoing. As Shepard just ran it over afterwards.

"Alright let's finish this." Shepard said and dismounted the Mako followed by the rest of Vanguard. The team opened the door to the bunker and was met by a small empty room.

"I'll bet you all anything that they are swarming that room." Zane whispered. Unsurprisingly no one took him up on that offer. The door was opened and a rocket trooper immediately fired.

"Duck!" Tali shouted as the rocket went over her head.

"Quack!" Zane said while laughing. He then got up and shot the rocket trooper.

"Liara take right flank, Tali follow Zane." Shepard ordered moving to the left. A Geth got in his way and took a chest full of bullets for his trouble. Zane shot at a sapper and when it died his gun hissed signaling it was out of ammo. Zane pulled the hammer back and the thermal clip shot out the right side of the weapon. However, Zane didn't feel the hammer grab another thermal clip when he let it go.

"Reloading!" he said as he got into cover, he pressed a button and the warm magazine came loose. He put it in a pouch and grabbed the other magazine he had and slammed it into the M4. Then pulled the hammer back again and felt the hammer get a clip and he was ready to fire.

Tali shot a floating Geth thanks to Liara and it went floating in the opposite direction of her due to the blast.

"Juggernaut up top." Liara commented as the gunfire began to flare her shields.

"I see him." Zane said and fired at the huge Geth. The juggernaut got smart and got behind a pillar.

"I'll drive him out." Shepard said and threw a grenade. The grenade exploded and the pillar began to collapse. Tali hit the juggernaut with sabotage and overload. And Liara pulled it to her. Allowing the whole team to unleash enough firepower to make a dreadnaught jealous. The now hunk of junk fell with a loud thud white fluid draining onto the floor. It smelled horrible and was indescribable.

"That is it. Let see if…" Shepard began and was halted by a voice.

It was a soothing voice and sounded like an angel was singing to them. Vanguard followed it into a small room and there was a recording of a woman. A Quarian in an enviro-suit. She sang in a hushed room and the whole thing felt…old. While their translators did work on the recording allowing Zane to figure out the song was written shortly after the Morning War. And it was about reclaiming their birthright. But Zane turned his off preferring to hear it as it was meant to be heard. Khellish was a beautiful language when heard by someone who had never heard it before.

"What do we do with it?" Zane asked turning his translator back on and looking towards Tali and knew she wanted it. It would be a good pilgrimage gift. Although Zane never quite understood why that was. If he recalled correctly. It had to do with the learning how the Geth had further evolved since the war. But that was the encoded message…which wasn't here. It must've been encoded with the song. Strange, that wasn't how it was supposed to be…was it?

"I don't know." Shepard replied.

"I'll take it. I find this interesting. Any nay-sayers?" Zane asked and no one said anything. He took the recording and they soon left.

"No although Zane can you give me a copy? Alliance may be able to use it." Shepard asked and Zane gave a crisp nod.

…

On the Normandy Zane sat on his bed again and looked at the spent magazine from earlier. He pressed a button and a side of the magazine slid down. Allowing him to peer into the inside of the weapon. Inside he saw new thermal clips the size of a 5.56 round being made. He didn't know how it worked but the magazine had a very small mass effect field inside of it. And that field powered the magazine which would synthesize the metal needed to create his thermal clips. The issue was that it took a day to remake a whole magazine. And a magazine had to be out of the weapon to "recharge" as he called it.

"Amazing." He said when he first discovered this feature and he said it again now. This tech was not available to the civilizations now so where did this thing come from? Who or what made it? And why was it in the shape of a twenty-first century human rifle? So many questions, so little time, and so little answers.

"Zane?" he heard his name and looked up. His and Tali's beds had been moved to a small room beside the Mako when they were on the ground. And what was better was that they were actual beds! Not just a bundle of blankets. But a mattress and such. There were perks to being out in the wild for a long time. More money means more luxuries.

"Yes Madam nar Rayya come in it is your room too." Zane said putting the magazine into a pocket so it could recharge and he did the same with the other magazine. He stood up and took off his gear and hoodie. "Damn it gets hot in this get up."

"Um…could I have a copy of that recording?" Tali asked shyly overly so. Like she was afraid he would kill her just for suggesting it.

"Of course. But why the shyness?" Zane said and began to make a copy of the recording.

"No reason just tired I guess." He didn't buy it but he wasn't going to call her out on it. And there was no reason for her to lie to him.

"Well okay you should get some rest then. I will get one ready as soon as I can and I'll give it to you. I have to say she has a very beautiful voice. Must be a Quarian thing." Zane said and left the room.

"Did he just… oh keelah." She said and knew she really had to rest.


	13. The Price of a Life

**Chapter Twelve: The Price of a Life.**

 **One day Later**

"We have it!" Shepard came out of the comm room after the council had called them.

 _"_ _Could it finally be?"_ Zane thought sitting by the galaxy map.

"Joker take us to Virmire now. Sending you the coordinates we have a lead on Saren." Shepard then quickly left the CIC. Zane cracked every ligament he could. He had been waiting for this for a very long time. Soon the story would be over and they could move on. No more of the annoying side quests and the damn Mako.

"Finally, soon it will be over." He said to himself as he finished with the popping of knuckles. Out of habit before a major mission he went to his foot locker. It was beside Liara's and Tali's and he grabbed his shield belt and put it on. Beside it was his carnefix and rifle. He had decided to put his things in the foot locker once he actually got one. The rifle and gear got very heavy after carrying it for the better part of a day.

"Did you hear? We have a lead on that prick." Ashley asked him as she worked on her own rifle.

"Damn straight. And I will take so much pleasure in seeing that bastard squirm like the worm he is." Zane replied but hid his fears. He knew Saren would escape and either Ashley or Kaiden would die. He had been trying to avoid the two of them for that reason. It was one of the reasons he always went to his bed after a mission debrief.

However, it didn't work he had a good relationship with Kaiden. He may have been a depressing person to be around but he could see a light in a dark tunnel. His biotics would make a matriarch jealous. Plus, the man was one of the most loyal companions on the Normandy. It also helped he was a worthy second-in-command to Shepard.

And Ashley wasn't a total bitch. Alright she was but it was manageable. More manageable then he thought it would be. She was a damn good soldier and not a half bad friend either. A death bringer to enemies and an angel to friends.

So, he had failed to keep himself as distant as he wanted and he knew one of their deaths would hit hard. He would make it a point to try and be there for the survivor. Zane knew Ash and Kaiden were good friends and their death would be hard on them more than him.

Zane heard a loud snore and looked to his left. There, he saw Wrex sleeping up against the bulkhead. And then he wondered if Wrex would survive. He forgot about that possibility Zane always made it a point to succeed in the Wrex conflict. But would Shepard be able to talk him down? Zane would never get through his head because it was him who convinced Shepard to release the Rachni Queen on Noveria. Hell, Wrex hadn't spoken to him since Noveria and had hardly looked at him.

"Shit." He whispered and got up after checking his gear and went into his room. He would need to rest before this battle began in earnest.

 **Three hours later.**

 **Virmire**

"Damn it…may we refrain from doing that again?" Zane asked after the close landing. It was awesome sure but Joker almost hit a cliff. Like mere inches type of close.

"Good job Joker be careful." Shepard said as he laughed at Zane.

"I don't find it funny personally." He said with a scowl.

"Come on Vanguard lets go finish this." Vanguard gave a nod and the Mako began its reign of terror on the enemy and its passengers.

…

The first gate wasn't a major pain although two big Geth did stand in the way.

"Watch out!" Zane shouted as he jumped right as a Geth charged at him. The Geth slammed into the wall cracking its optics. It turned and saw through the crack several Zanes all of them were on the ground pointing his weapon at it. Zane said nothing as he opened fire at the thing's head. The bullets soon turning the head into scrap metal.

"Incoming Zane!" Shepard yelled from the doorway beside Zane. He looked towards the objective and another Geth came in charging like the previous one. He waited till the last second and rolled out of the way. The Geth steamed rolled past him and through the doorway. When Tali shot its leg slowing it down. Shepard unleashed a torrent of fire on its head. And to finish it off Liara threw it back to where it came from. The resulting cracks and breaks in the wall spoke of the power she used.

"Goddamn!" Zane exclaimed as Shepard helped him up.

"Come on let's get this done and move on." Shepard ordered.

…

The Second gate had the issue of a major squad of Geth and one big ass prime in the way.

Zane appeared behind the squad of Geth and used his omni-tool to behead one. The he killed two with his rifle at his hip. He them impaled a third and used it as a shield to destroy the final one. Liara lifted the prime up and Tali used overload on it as Shepard killed it with a grenade.

"That's two down bet you there is a third." Zane said.

"The universe does work in threes it seems." Liara commented as they mounted the Mako and drove off.

…

The last gate wasn't so hard. Shepard stayed in the Mako allowing Zane to take out a squad of Geth with the cannon and machine gun. However, the last portion was the bitch. Two juggernauts and two snipers. And to take them on they would have to be on foot.

"Here they come!" Zane yelled getting behind cover as the two juggernauts used most of their rounds on the poor wall. Shepard threw a grenade and it exploded soon as the huge Geth stepped by it. Zane and Shepard were quick to jump on the backs of the Geth and take them out. Zane decapitated one with his omni-blade while Shepard turned the head to mush with his rifle.

A sniper round hit Zane square in the back shorting out his shields. "Damn it!" he exclaimed rolling out of the way. Zane peered out as his shields regenerated and used his own overload on the Geth. It was powerful enough to stun the Geth long enough for the rest of the team to finish up the last two snipers.

"Alright good work now let's get going." Vanguard soon mounted again and were on the way to leaving. And as they drove on Zane got more and more tense for the coming assault.

…

"Got to give credit. STG are tough as shit. You know...for lizards. " Zane commented with a smile as they dismounted the area.

"I'll talk with their captain everyone dismissed." Vanguard then parted ways on the beach. Zane found a spot near Kirrahe's tent and began to clean and check his gear. As well as listen in on the plan.

"Alright, Ashley you go with Kirrahe's team. I need Kaiden for the bomb."

"Yes sir." They said in unison but then Wrex heard something he didn't like.

"What? A bomb? We cannot destroy this place. It can save my people!" He roared.

"We cannot make the same mistake here as we did in the past." Kirrahe said only pissing Wrex off more so.

"We are not a mistake!" Then the Krogan stomped off.

"I'll deal with him go get ready." Shepard said and turned to leave. Zane approached him quickly.

"Shepard, a word of advice. Remind him the Krogan are nothing more except pawns for Saren's game. The Krogan were pawns once Wrex will die before seeing it happen again." He said and Shepard gave a nod.

"Alright stay close though…just in case." Zane knew what was being asked and it made him feel sick. But he agreed if for no other reason than that if Shepard took his advice then it would all work out.

Zane stood several yards away far enough to see if the conversation was heated. But not close enough to hear it. And he preferred it that way. The conversation began and the two approached each other. Wrex was clearly upset and who could blame him? Shepard remained relaxed and that was smart. Answering tenseness and anger with more tenseness and anger did nothing except multiply it.

"This is my race we are talking about here!" Wrex shouted and Zane was sure Saren could've heard it on fucking Ilos. The conversion continued, the heat turning up with each word spoken and each movement taken. Wrex closing the gap between him and Shepard so close that if he had a nose it would touch Shepard's own.

"They are pawns for Saren's game!" Shepard exclaimed and Zane was surprised Shepard used his own words.

"At least he is trying. Should we not do that same?" Wrex questioned.

"So, you want your people to be slaves to him? To see them become nothing more except cannon fodder for Saren and his Geth? Is that what you want?" Wrex thought long and hard about the proposition presented to him. He had an impossible choice to make. On one hand, he could end his people slavery to a mad Turian but lose the only hope his people had at a cure. As far he knew at least. Or he could take a stand and probably try and fail at stopping all of the Normandy crew. But as a result -even if he succeeded- his people would be nothing more except a convenient army to be used as a certain Turian saw fit. They would be a slave race if nothing else.

"Alright Shepard I will allow it. But know this. When we get Saren I want his head." Wrex left without another word. Shepard gave a nod to Zane who replied with a single thumb up.

…

The battle had begun and there was a small change. Instead of Shadow consisting of just Shepard and two other squad mates. It was the rest of the damn Normandy. The team was split as it was before. Except without Ashley. Kaiden had Sentinel and Shepard had Vanguard and together they were Shadow team.

"Let's go boys! We got some Geth to scrap." Zane called as they charged forward. The first squad to cross their path was torn to shreds. Then came the first watchtower. The Geth crawled over it like spiders and ants.

"Sentinel covering fire!" Kaiden ordered as Vanguard moved forward. Liara used singularity to bring several snipers together. Garrus picked them off one by one then all that remained were the large Geth destroyers. A culmination of overloads, warps, a throw or three, and more than enough bullets brought them down quickly.

"Zane get up there," Zane ran up to the top of the small tower. "see anything useful?" Shepard asked and Zane looked around and saw what he was looking for. A small console near the back of the tower.

"Yep one sec." He said and slashed it open with his omni-blade. He then proceeded to rip out every wire he could see and find. "Done, on my way down."

The team moved onwards from there. When a fork in the road came up. They split up. Sentinel took the left and Vanguard took the right. Several Geth troopers stood in Sentinel's way while Vanguard got rocket drones. Vanguard took out the drones with overloads and a warp. Sentinel had a Wrex.

"Ah ha!" He laughed as he stomped on a Geth's head. Shadow then met up just as a second watchtower was in sight. A destroyer charged them quickly but was stopped by a lift and enough rounds to take down a brute. And speaking of a brute a Krogan appeared.

"I will enjoy this." He mocked as he slowly approached firing his weapon. A Claymore shotgun. The Geth trooper were taken out quickly but the Krogan kept on moving. He shrugged off lifts, throws, and warps just pissed him off.

"I got this!" Wrex said as he charged. His barrier up and charging up a massive warp. When he released the warp, it staggered the Krogan. Wrex then proceeded to charge him with so much force he picked up the Krogan and slammed him into a wall. Wrex aimed his shotgun at the Krogan's face but it was swatted away at the last second. The Krogan backed Wrex up some but was stopped when Wrex set his feet into the sand. He punched the Krogan in the face and grabbed a knife. A knife so big it was a sword to anyone other being other than a Yahg and a Krogan. Wrex imbedded the knife into the Krogan's neck expertly.

"Traitor." The Krogan spat out blood and anger at Wrex looking him in the eyes.

"Pawn." Wrex replied as blood flowed down the blade over his gauntlets and down to the sand.

"Shoot the satellite communicator!" Zane said pointing at a flimsy communication device. Shadow opened fire and it soon collapsed and was destroyed.

…

Another fork in the road came up and like before Sentinel took the left while Vanguard to the right. Vanguard moved quickly and found the spot where all the Geth air support was.

"Well would you look at that." Tali said as a Geth drone began firing at her. Zane took it out quickly but had to dodge a rocket for his trouble. Shepard took out three drones before having to get back into cover.

"Liara stasis!" Liara then popped from cover and held a rocket drone with stasis while the rest of the team took out the other drones. Zane took the chance to begin the chain reaction that destroyed the docked Geth bombers.

"Good job Zane!" Shepard said just as the rocket drone broke the stasis hold. Vanguard rewarded its freedom with bullets. A lot of bullets.

"Shepard we are done here." Zane said.

"Agreed. Let's link up with Sentinel."

"Understood."

"Any idea why it is we are not higher on their priorities? I mean we are a pretty big force." Tali said and Zane thought it strange as well. In the game it made sense for the Geth to confuse the true threat. But since Shadow was much larger than in the game why were they fighting a pretty similar force? Geth should be pouring from the base to take them on.

"Perhaps our meddling in their communications has confused them. Or maybe the STG are being bigger pain then us?" Liara reasoned and those made the most sense. Shadow soon linked back together with Wrex covered in more Krogan blood.

"Ran into a bunch of Krogan what about you guys?" Garrus asked.

"Drones and fighters." Zane replied.

"Would've traded you."

"No thanks." Zane replied and Shadow moved quick and fast towards the base and killed the Krogan guards and scrapped the Geth quickly. With Garrus providing sniper support behind them.

"Shepard I see two entrances a sewer to the left and the back door to the right." Zane said pointing at the two areas.

"Well why change anything now. Sentinel left, Vanguard right, let's get it done." He ordered and then Shadow split up quickly. "Tali get on that console we'll cover you." She nodded and quickly got on the console and began tampering with it.

"I can open the doors. But I can also shut off the alarms or raise alarms where the Salarians are your choice." She said and Shepard was quick to just shut off alarms. "Understood." She said and the door opened quickly.

To greet them was a squad of Geth. Liara used singularity to bring them together and Shepard threw a grenade that got caught in the singularity. When it blew up the parts and wires of Geth covered the walls.

"Sentinel, Vanguard is in comeback over." Shepard said as they kept moving.

"This is Sentinel we are in. Ran into Salarians any idea what they are doing here? Attacking us?" Kaiden replied.

"Shepard they were captured and have most likely been indoctrinated we can't trust anyone yet." Zane said and he agreed.

"Sentinel they have been turned against us. Guns ready."

"Affirmative Sentinel out."

Vanguard moved on and ran into a "pen" of sorts it was filled with cells with many Salarians in them. They spoke nothing but gibberish except one.

"You…your real? Is it the whispers? I need out please let me out!" The Salarian exclaimed.

"What's your name?" Shepard asked the jumpy Salarian.

"Sir, Private Menos Avot happy to answer sir!" He said all to enthusiastically.

"He seems…off." Tali and Liara said.

"Because this is as much Menos Avot as a damn husk. His mind is not his own. Lost to the whispers. And Sovereign. To leave them here is a mercy." Zane summarized.

"You…you shut up! I said shut up! You don't know what they say! Please sir, don't listen to him I need out and I will be better. I can fight through the whispers, the pain, the experiments. I just need out!" Menos yelled.

"Could you truly leave them all here to die Zane? Like animals to a slaughter?" Shepard asked.

"I can. Not because I want to but because they are lost to the indoctrination. It is a better existence and end for them to end it in a blaze of fire. Then for them to potentially kill innocents. They are all insane here. Best to end it before they hurt others or themselves." He said almost coldly.

"How do you know that?" Shepard questioned and Zane deadpanned as he approached the cell.

"You Private what do the voices tell you?" He asked the shaking private.

"You…you your one of them a figment nothing more!"

"Tell me what they say. What do they say about me? What do they say of the Reaper?" He pressed. He took a gamble that Sovereign had heard of him. Of how he had put a stick in the spokes of Saren's plans.

"You're the Reaper! You…you must perish! You must die! Let me out. I must listen to the voices. The whispers they command me to kill. Let me out, let me out, let me out!" Menos ran at the glass and rammed it with his head. Then again and again and again. The blood and sickening crack of his skull against the hard glass soon led to him falling to the floor. The blood and caved in head told them he was dead.

"That is why he could not be let out. He was too far gone. He couldn't make his own decisions the whispers and voices made them for him." Zane then turned and left the squad who soon followed.

Vanguard entered an elevator with Sentinel showing up just as the door was about to close.

"Fancy meeting you all here." Garrus joked.

"Come on Sentinel we got work to do." Shepard commanded and the elevator was filled to the brim. The door opened to a lab of sorts husks were strung up to strange devices and seemed placated somehow. And there were a lot of husks too many to count.

"Huh what was that?" A deep gravelly voice asked and at the far end of the room was a Krogan scientist.

"A Krogan scientist? I didn't think they even existed." Zane said when he got to cover.

"Release the specimens!" The Krogan ordered his Geth guards. Soon Shadow team was surrounded by husks.

Zane was charged by one of the monsters at full speed. He hit the husk in the face with the butt of his rifle. And then finished it with a stream of bullets in its spine. He then began to open fire at the Krogan.

Tali pulled the trigger of her shotgun at close range at a charging husk. The husk fell in an explosion of blue and grey. She then hacked a Geth while overloading another and opened fire at the Krogan as well.

Garrus flipped a husk over his shoulder and opened fire at the husk's head until there was no head left. He switched his assault rifle for his sniper rifle and began to take to pot shot at the Krogan.

Wrex and Shepard worked in tandem smashing heads and destroying husk's chests Wrex would rip the arm off one husk before slamming it into an adjacent wall. All before firing his shotgun at it. Shepard blew the head off one husk with his pistol then backhand another husk. With the husk dazed he would push it into another charging husk. The force he threw the husk with caused the two monsters to stop in shock. Shepard finished them off with as many bullets as he could get off from his pistol before it overheated. The duo then opened fire at the Krogan.

"Rah! You will never win!" He swore as dozens of husks were lifted from the ground.

Kaiden and Liara lifted the husks with their biotics. And as one they threw a single warp. The resulting explosion caused the entire room to shake and quake.

The Krogan was dazed from the explosion and didn't see a charging Wrex about to collide with him. Wrex pummeled the scientist to the ground and put his shotgun at the top of the Krogan's head. The he pulled the trigger Krogan blood bursting out and the scientist without a front to his face.

"Good work Shadow let's move." They opened the only remaining door and they had a path way. Down to the right was another doorway and to the left was a staircase that led up to a doorway.

"Vanguard left, Sentinel right let's move we meet at the doorway to the left." Shepard ordered and Shadow team split up once again. Zane was the first one to enter the room that led to Saren's personal study. Inside was Rana Thanoptis hiding under her desk. He had the urge to shoot first if only for the fact that she was already indoctrinated. But there wasn't enough evidence to back up the claim. And by the time it would come to fruition he would not be able to stop her.

"Wait! Please don't shoot. I may work here but I never figured it was as permanent as this." She pleaded as Shepard came in. Zane lowered his weapon slightly always prepared to shoot if necessary.

"Tell us what you know." Shepard ordered with a commanding voice but she was hesitant. "My friend here is many things patient isn't among them now start talking" Shepard said pointing to Zane who raised his gun further. It didn't take her long to sing like a canary.

…

Rana ran like a bat out of hell much to Vanguard's amusement. The team entered Saren's study and soon found the last beacon. With weapons raised they treaded lightly into the dark room. Zane peered at the place where they would speak with Nazara and he feared it more than anything else. More than the Geth here, the Krogan, and most definitely Saren himself. After all, Nazara was a thing that destroyed whole dreadnaughts with a single blast from its laser.

"It's another beacon." Liara said shocked as Shepard approached it. He had to learn the missing piece to the puzzle of this mystery. And Zane hoped he would hurry. This place made him feel uneasy.

The beacon found Shepard and pulled him up. However, the headache from Feros returned quick and fast. Once the pain reached his eyes another vision came to him.

…

 _It saw everything it needed to. It knew the time was ripe to take a more…straight forward approach. So, it did, it bent time to its will in a way. To bring a being from the past into the future. It was the only way. Things had to be sacrificed for this to happen but the cycle had to end! It needed your help Zane. You must find it after this adventure. Bring it to the light so that it may guide you further. The link you share is strong, very strong and Nazara will read it. It will detect it and know its time is near to an end. Stop Nazara, prolong the beginning of the cycle. Then find it. Find the Rogue One seek it out where the first major victory against the cycle took place. There you will find it and the link shall be complete and you may be guided as it needs you to be._

...

"The hell?" Zane said as he held his head. He was bent over and it took all of his strength to not fall down. He felt several hands on his shoulders and under his arms. Trying to keep him from falling.

"You alright? What happened?" Liara, Tali and Shepard all said almost in unison.

"I'm fine just…a long day come on we got to get keep moving." He said and got up and straightened his back. Followed by cracking his neck as the team went up the ramp to where a hologram of Sovereign was.

"Is this?" Tali began but Shepard answered for her.

"Sovereign. The Reaper ship." Then it began to speak to them and it didn't take long for the team realize this was no ship.

"No not a ship an actual Reaper." Zane said and Nazara seemed to get angry.

"Reaper: a word given to us by the Protheans to give a name to their destruction what they choose to call us is irrelevant. You are irrelevant. In the end, you're born, wither, then die we do not. We are eternal without beginning and without end." It said and Zane admitted he was petrified by its words. He knew they were wrong but that didn't help any.

"There is a galaxy of beings united and ready to fight you! You will not take this galaxy without a fight." Shepard seethed at the hologram. Nazara laughed at his words. The laugh was mechanical but was clearly genuine. It laughed at the thought of a united people.

"United? I have seen just how 'united' you are. A species sterilized, another nothing more than nomads waiting for death," Tali gripped her shotgun tighter. "even a species driven to near extinction. Even yours and the Turians were at war a few decades ago. Your idea of a united galaxy is a lie. One that I will break for you and when my brothers appear you will see it for yourself what a united people look like." It spat and Vanguard knew its words to be true. The Milky Way was many things united was not one of them.

"But not even that is true is it?" Zane asked Nazara. "There is one of you that rejects you…a Rogue One. One that will never conform to your will or to the cycle. It waits for your return and then it will fight." Nazara was quiet for a long time before it spoke in the closest thing to an absolutely fuming voice a synthetic could.

"You speak of Vitkin it will know what death is soon enough. But you…you are linked to it I see it now. Your demise will be quick but not Vitkin's it will last for millennia. This conversation is over." Nazara's red hologram disappeared and the windows then exploded and the room shook violently.

"How did you…" Shepard began.

"Escape now ask questions later. Sovereign is on its way." Then Joker repeated what Zane had said.

The team ran to the elevator and soon began their ascent. When they made it to a lowering bridge they saw Sentinel holding their own against a small assault from a few Geth and some Krogan. Sentinel as a whole took out the Geth but Wrex easily eliminated the Krogan.

Wrex pushed one off the edge of the bridge that led to an abyss. He turned and blew off a Krogan's face with his shotgun. Followed by charging up a powerful throw and let it loose on two other young Krogan. The two of them flew off the bridge into a wall and slid off it. Leaving a streak of blood in their wake.

"Shadow group up let's keep moving!" Shepard ordered and Shadow quickly went through the base.

…

Nothing that stood in Shadow's way lasted long not with any degree of success anyways. The last AA cannon was destroyed without any issues other than a few Geth drones which those with tech abilities mopped up quickly. And a few Krogan and Wrex dispatched of them so quickly it was surreal.

"Alright Joker AA is down you are all clear."

"Affirmative Commander on the way." Joker replied and the team quickly made their way to the LZ.

When they got there the Normandy had just appeared.

"Ashley we are ready start coming back." Shepard ordered over the radio. But Zane knew it was no use.

"Negative commander we are too hot! Taking heavy fire won't be able to…" The transmission was cut short by an explosion.

"Don't worry commander I need time to set up the bomb anyways. Go get her. Sentinel follow Shepard."

"Negative Sentinel get on the Normandy no need to risk more then what is already at risk. We will be right back Kaiden." Shepard promised and it took all of Zane not to cringe at the reality coming his way. The choice he would have to make was impossible. And all Zane wondered was who would be saved?

The first door they opened held some Krogan and Geth. As they charged them Shepard gave orders.

"Zane and Tali focus on Geth me and Liara will take out the Krogan." Tali used hack on a Geth and Zane overloaded another Geth's shields. Liara lifted two Krogan in the air and Shepard threw a grenade at them. Zane aimed and destroyed a sapper just before it was about to jump away. Tali pulled out her pistol and destroyed another one. And her hacked Geth destroyed a trooper before succumbing to Krogan rounds. The last Krogan was a battlemaster and it began its charge. Biotics bounced off of it with ease and bullets only pissed him off.

Shepard noticed the Krogan's head was down blocking his vision. So Shepard got an idea. He ran at the Krogan from the side and jumped kicked him as hard as he could in the head. The kicked destabilized the behemoth and he staggered before falling down. Vanguard charged the down Krogan and fired all of their rounds at him until he stopped moving.

"Good job sir." Zane said helping him up and the team moved on.

When they got to a balcony that was when they saw a Geth ship moved overhead. Zane knew it was time to choose.

"Kaiden you got…" Shepard began.

"They are already here. I won't be able to get out of here. Go back and get Ashley."

"What about you?"

"I'm activating the bomb I need to make sure it goes off. Now go and get Ashley." Kaiden said in almost a commanding voice.

"Negative sir we are heavily wounded it would be a waste to get us. Go get Kaiden." Ashley spoke over the gunfire.

"Commander there are squads of people where she is and only one of me. You have to at least try to save them and Ashley." Vanguard listened intently and dare not say a word. Shepard looked back to where he came and to where Ashley was. He thought about sending two of Vanguard one way to help and two the other. But not only would they be heavily outnumbered, there wouldn't be enough time to do a pick up at both locations. He looked back and forth before making up his mind.

"Ashley get ready for evac I'm on my way." Shepard said morosely.

"But…yes sir."

"You know it was the right choice Ash." Kaiden said with a mixture of relief and fear.

"I'm so sorry Kaiden." Shepard said.

"Don't be. I don't regret a thing. Just make those bastards pay for it. And give my regards to Sentinel. Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko out." The transmission was cut and the team made a run for the area Ashley was.

When Vanguard got there, it was a full-scale battle. Geth were everywhere and Salarian wounded and dead dotted the land. Ashley was pinned by heavy gunfire and was bleeding from her abdomen. Zane got beside her and killed the Geth squad pinning her down.

"Shepard need medi-gel over here!" He called and Shepard was quick to get to Ash and gave her the gel. Tali hacked a Geth and watched as it wreaked havoc on its own squad. Liara tossed Geth around like they were nothing more than dolls.

"Clear!" Zane said after watching the Geth he killed fall down into the water. The team was about to call for evacuation when Zane was hit with a powerful biotic blast. The blast sent him a good few feet away. His rifle left his grip and flew further away. Before he could get back up he was raised up from the ground high into the air. Zane was turned and came face to face with _him_ Saren Arterius. Biotic blue surrounding his body like a cloak. Zane couldn't move nor could he keep down the feeling of fear. But he refused to let it show.

"Saren don't do it!" Shepard ordered pointing his weapon at him.

"Zane…" Tali almost whispered in her earpiece.

"It'll be fine Tali." Zane replied staring down the enemy but the pain he felt made it impossible to keep it up for long.

"You must die." Saren said simply his eyes glowing the indoctrinated blue. Saren reached for his pistol but a gunshot hit near his hand. His shields holding. To make it quick Saren just hit Zane with a warp. The biotic explosion made Zane fly across the field. Over the dead and dying Salarians, over Tali and Liara, and over his weapon. He slammed into a wall and all he saw was blackness.

…

Tali was about to get up and run to him she had to see if he was alright. Had to save him like he saved her so many times before. But Liara grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go Liara." Tali spoke almost deadly.

"No! You go out there and Saren will kill you. We kill Saren then get Zane." Tali was about to just beat the bosh'tet to a pulp but she was right. Tali backed up and stared at the still body of Zane face down in the water. Blood flowing from him to a drain. She looked at Shepard who nodded to her and signaled for her to remained where she was.

"You'll pay for that Saren." Shepard swore.

"Oh he'll do more than pay for it." Ashley said readying her weapon just in case.

"Ha! So much vigor and love for a man that is not what he says. You are all idiots. Morons, that believe a piece of fiction." Saren said and Tali was ready to blow his face off. All she needed was a single word. Zane was more human, was more sentient, was more organic then Saren ever could be!

"I don't care. He bleeds human blood, he looks human, and he sounds human. He is human!" Shepard exclaimed.

"When the truth comes out only then will you see the farce you have allowed yourselves to be caught up in."

"A farce? You are one to talk. You are no more Saren then Sovereign is. You are afraid that you are being indoctrinated. I see the signs. This whole facility is to make sure you are not indoctrinated. But it is too late now." Shepard pressed. And the back and forth began in earnest. Saren was very adamant he was needed by Sovereign and that was why he was "spared" the indoctrination process.

"You are delusional Saren." Shepard said and the Turian growled.

"And you are about to be dead!" Saren began to throw a grenade and the fighting began. The whole team that was capable of firing gave Saren every round they could before they overheated.

"Agh!" Saren grunted after his shield gave way. He had jumped from his hovering platform during the conversation. And now he was vulnerable. Ashley took this opportunity to kill the monster. The man that tried to kill her, that tried to kill Zane, that killed Kaiden, and the one that killed her team her platoon. Her home!

"Die!" She yelled out and charged out.

"No Ashley!" Saren picked her up with a biotic lifted and shot her with his pistol. Her shields holding but not for long. Another shot, and the shot hit her abdomen. The lift gave way and she fell towards the ground. Saren's shields recharged and he walked to the downed soldier. And placed a large boot on her neck.

"You humans are weak; you are foolhardy and weak. It is your own undoing." He said to her and raised his gun to her head.

"No Saren!" Shepard yelled. Saren looked at him without emotion. And pulled the trigger. Blood and brains jetting from Ashley's head.

"No," Shepard heard and looked back and saw a standing Zane. "I will rip you apart Saren!" Zane grabbed his rifle and opened fire. The blood from his nose and wounds being ignored. Shepard charged the stunned Saren and collided into him.

As the two fought Tali ran to Zane and helped him to cover. He walked awkwardly and needed all the help he could get just to move. Tali looked at him dead in the face trying to make sure he was alright. All she saw was confusion.

"It can't be…she can't be dead. No…no she can't be…" His head then fell limp.

"Zane!" Tali yelled and slapped him hard across the face but it did nothing. She was about to do it again and was getting desperate.

"Hold on Tali.' Liara said and put two fingers across his neck. She may not be a medic or a medical doctor but she had practice in the field. She felt the pulse but it was faint.

"He is alive but barely we need to get him on the Normandy now!" The duo looked and saw Shepard being raised by his neck. With Saren closing his windpipe. Tali grabbed Zane's rifle and fired at the Turian. The kick from the weapon was more than she ever expected and her following shots missed. But they worked as a distraction. Shepard punched Saren causing him to fall. Shepard ran for cover and grabbed his pistol and fired at the traitor.

"This isn't over." Saren said and got on his hovering pad and flew away.

"Shepard help us!" Tali called to him strapping Zane's rifle over her body.

"Shepard to Normandy I need evac now! Got wounded and a," He looked to Ashley's lifeless body and picked it up. "And a KIA." This would go down in the Normandy's history as the most bittersweet victory it ever achieved.


	14. Choices to be Made

**Chapter Thirteen: Choices to be Made**

Liara and Tali dragged Zane into the garage. His weight being too much to actually pick him up. When they entered the Normandy Garrus helped them followed by Wrex who helped Shepard with Ashley's corpse. Zane was picked up by Garrus who draped him over his shoulders and carried the unconscious man to the sick-bay.

"Doctor!" Garrus yelled soon as the elevator opened and he turned the corner. Chakwas saw the body and quickly ordered it onto a bed.

"I'll get to work immediately set him in bay one." Garrus quickly laid Zane onto the bed as gently as he could.

Chakwas got to the man and pulled off the hoodie and mask. Followed by cutting into the t-shit with scissors. There the effects of the battle on Virmire could be seen. Most of the team was fine a few scraps and burns. But Zane seemed to have gone through hell. The scraps and burns were there. But so were the deep purple bruises and his nose bled constantly. And some scratches seemed to be deep enough to be considered gashes.

"What caused this much damage?" She asked pointing at mainly bruises. She assumed that the bruises and bleeding nose evidence of internal bleeding and she would have to get to work. But she had to know what she was dealing with.

"Saren hit him with a biotic explosion and he tried to walk after that." Liara said as Tali was to focused on the possibility he would not recover. Chakwas turned to Liara slowly. The surprise was evident.

"Alright biotic wounds. I'll need space go wait outside." She ordered and those in the room quickly and quietly left.

She quickly got to work. His right shoulder was dislocated and a few fingers were broken. Zane's jaw was fractured and needed to be mended. The spine was almost broken and was at an awkward angle. His skull had been fractured in several places but were not in serious condition. His left ankle was severely sprained and the right was completely dislodged. He had fourteen fractured ribs and two broken ones. And one of the broken ribs had punctured a lung. The fact Zane managed to stay alive. Never mind the fact he stood up! Was surprising so much so Chakwas would considered him undead.

…

Tali waited for hours and hours. And still nothing she kept Zane's rifle by her at all times as she waited.

"Tali you should put that away." Shepard had told her and she shook her head.

"No he always cleans it and checks it after every mission." Tali said as she hugged the rifle a little tighter. She made sure the safety was on and that the magazines were out of the weapon as well as not a single bullet was chambered.

Shepard decided to wait until Zane was stable -or at least out of surgery- before the debriefing took place. And that gave everyone ample time to cope with the death of Ashley Williams and Kaiden Alenko. No one dared think about Zane dying. The Normandy had seen too many friends pass already they didn't need another one.

The sick-bay door opened and those in the mess hall -which was all of the specialists- saw Chakwas walk out. She was tired and looked like she could rest for days. She had just been in surgery for the better part of six hours at least. The team went to her and before anyone asked a thing she raised a hand to stop them.

"I've done all I can it is up to him now." She said and the team looked behind her and saw a sleeping Zane.

…

"I can't believe they are dead." Garrus was the first to say it. No one could have predicted this outcome.

"I remember the first time I saw Kaiden use his biotics. I thought it impossible for a human to wield so much biotic potential let alone skill." Wrex said with the Krogan version of a smile.

"I remember Ashley always giving me the stink eye for being a Turian. But I knew one thing…never piss her off she was as good with an assault rifle as I am with a sniper rifle." Garrus said with a depressing tone.

"I remember Ashley always being upfront with me. She made it clear we were not friends. And Kaiden was always sweet. But Ashley, she became friendlier. She apologized to me for how she had behaved. In the end, we were not friends... We were comrades." Liara said with a faint smile. The team looked towards Tali expecting a similar story. But instead they saw her gripping Zane's rifle tight and staring at it. They saw the sobbing movements but didn't hear the sound. They all knew she had muted herself for their convenience.

"There is no point to this we all know what happened. Team…dismissed." Shepard said angrily. And the team knew he kicked himself for the decision. But no one blamed him. He had no way of knowing what would happen. As the team left they gave a parting tap to Tali's shoulder. Something she was grateful for even if she didn't say it.

…

Chakwas was sitting down in the sick-bay. And was looking at readings coming from bay one. They show stability but nothing new had changed. Zane seemed to be in a coma of sorts. His brain was still and he hadn't moved a muscle since he had been brought onto the Normandy.

"The team will be heartbroken to hear this." She said out loud. But they had to know Zane was probably going to have to be off loaded at an actual medical facility. The Normandy didn't have the supplies needed to take care of a comatose patient or at least not for long.

She was about to get up when a spike in activity took place. The scanner beeped to indicate as such. Then it beeped again showing another spike. She changed the reader from showing any activity to just showing mental ones. Then the reader beeped louder and faster. Zane's brain showing a lot of activity. He wasn't in a coma that was clear now. And he seemed to be waking up here soon.

"How?" She thought out loud again. Zane was supposed to be out for weeks at least! Not even Shepard could take a beating like he did and wake up only a few hours later. Zane's lips parted and he seemed to whisper something. Then he whispered a little louder. But she couldn't hear it. Chakwas quickly decided to get Shepard and the team in here. They would want to see him when he woke up.

She had just made to the door when he yelled out, "Saren!" as loud as he could. She looked back and saw Zane upright in his bed. He was silent and looked around with his eyes. His face held a malice, pain, and rage she had never quite seen before. His fists were clenched so tight that the knuckles were a starch white.

"I am going to kill that mother…"

"Now Zane. Quiet down. You are on the Normandy you just came back from…"

"Virmire yes I know. Hence why I really want to kill that son of a bitch." He looked around and was looking for something. "Where is my weapon?"

"Tali has it. She has been holding onto that thing as if it were an anchor to this ship. I'll be right back I'm going to get…" He waved her away. He wasn't in the mood for talking it seemed. That was a rare occurrence indeed. But he couldn't be blamed for it.

Chakwas left and in the mess-hall were all the specialists again. They look at her hoping for good news.

"He is awake and…" They didn't care what was about to be said they all got up and almost ran to the door. Except for Liara and Tali they actually did run.

 _"_ _A Doctor can be such a thankless job."_ Chakwas thought though with a smile before going to look for Shepard.

Tali and Liara entered the sick-bay thinking they would see a lying down, sick, weak, man on a bed. Instead they saw a shirtless, walking, and seemingly angry Zane walking around. They saw his back which held a lot of scars many of them new. He turned to them and they saw the scars on his chest. These were slightly older but were dated to be back from Noveria. And they had the look of being caused by acid.

"Tali, Liara hello." He said though it was almost silent and morose. The door slid open again and the rest of the team came in.

"Zane…you are one tough bastard to keep down." Garrus said causing Zane to smile.

"What can I say? Rage is one hell of an anesthetic. And the best pick-me-up I know." He said. Wrex approached hand outstretched. Zane clasped it and they nodded to each other. Whatever problem Wrex may have had for Zane after Noveria had just been rectified. That was the closest Wrex had come to actually talking to Zane since that mission.

"It's a good thing you are up. The crew is very…sensitive let's just say." Garrus said and Zane nodded though it hurt his neck.

"We will make that bastard pay. We are a family now brothers and sisters in arms. And you fuck with one of us then you fuck with all of us." Zane said the team nodded. It was something they needed to here. They had mourned long enough now it was time for their rage and pain give them purpose in this fight.

Tali walked up and gave him his rifle which he was grateful for. "Can you do me a favor?" He asked and she looked up at him silent. But she did give a nod. "I could really use a shirt it is cold as Noveria in here." He asked and she nodded before leaving.

…

She passed Shepard as he went towards the sick-bay and entered the elevator. She quickly pressed the down button and waited as it descended. She didn't know what to feel or think. On the one hand, he was alive and that was all that mattered really. But with Kaiden and Ashley gone. It made her realize just how…fragile life was. And just how desperate and dangerous this mission was. Of course, she knew it was dangerous a week had yet to go by where she wasn't shot at the majority of those days. And to see Zane like he was that really hit home. He was like a dreadnaught he could take a beating and still walk it off. But that last hit…it took a lot out of him. And he almost died because of it.

She opened the door to both hers and his room and went to his bed on the right. She opened a footlocker at the foot of the bed and opened it to reveal a messy storage for all of his stuff. Pants, hoodies, and shirts just thrown in there.

"He needs to learn organization." She thought out loud and grabbed a black t-shirt and closed the footlocker. She got up and was about to leave when a song began to play. The sound came behind her and she listed to it. The song was in khellish and she recognized it. The song was same from the Geth Incursion!

She followed the sound to Zane's bed again. The bed was not made making it easy to find the recording. She tossed blanket after blanket until she found it. It was a datapad where the sound was coming from. She quickly grabbed it. On it was a small note typed into the datapad. The writing was in khellish so she could read it.

 **Told you I'd give you a copy. I lied, decided you should have the original. I'll keep the copy.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Zane "The Reaper"**

She held the pad so gently she was afraid it was already breaking glass. She jumped on her tip toes and just listened to the song. She didn't realize how long she had been in there until the door opened. She turned and saw Zane in the doorway.

"Oh you got my gift awesome." He said as he walked in still shirtless. She ran to him and gave him a hug. He threw his rifle onto the bed before returning the embrace.

"Thank you." Was all she said it was all she could say.

"No thanks needed I said I would give you it and I keep my promises."

"You said…"

"I decided the original would be more…meaningful to you then me. The encryption is already broken one need only look at it." He said before sitting down. She gave him the shirt and he quickly put it on. "Ow! Still hurts." He said and she sat beside him. Zane looked at the opposite wall and didn't blink, speak, or even seem to breathe. After some time, a tear fell and then another. Before he just let them go. Tali only knew of one way to help him and that was to hug him again. He seemed to relax only a little bit. But he returned it as best he could.

"I failed them I must've." He said.

"No you didn't."

"Tali if I hadn't been hit by Saren then Ashley may still be here. I read the report she went into a rage induced frenzy the battle got to her. If anyone should be dead, it should be me! But it isn't! It's not fair to her, to her family, to her friends." He cried louder.

Tali felt just how tightly he was holding her as if he were to relinquish just a little she would disappear like a mist.

"I'm right here Zane don't worry." She said taking a gamble on that was what he was thinking. He seemed to laugh between the sobs.

"Read me like a book you did." He said and held a little bit tighter. "I don't have many friends in this world and I never really did. But I am honored to call you one of them. And I hope I am one of yours." He said and looked at her a faint smile with red eyes.

"You are Zane. And I am glad to be one of yours." There was more she wanted to say but she just couldn't it wasn't the time yet.

…

Some hours later and they were close to the Citadel. Zane was still in a lot of pain and if the medical report was correct then it made sense. All he hoped was that he would get better by the time they went to Ilos Zane wasn't about to miss kicking Saren's ass for anything. And since the universe had been changed so radically now than anything could happen. Anyone could die at any time potentially. This mission just got more complicated. At first it was cut and dry but who knows what could happen now.

"Vanguard is coming with me onto the Citadel." Shepard said over the intercom and Zane cracked his neck trying to make it feel better. But it still didn't work.

He walked slowly to the airlock with a small limp. His fingers till hurt, his ankles felt like they were on fire. And his back felt like it was being stabbed with one-hundred knives. His chest felt like it had a small implosion. And his head just plain hurt, like a hammer was beating all around it always. Lights seemed too bright and sounds were too loud. He was a walking man waiting for death it seemed. But first he would kill Saren that was a vow.

"You okay Zane?" Shepard asked him. He pulled up his mask and raised his hood.

"No, but the Reaper always gets his man." Shepard nodded and gave a small tap on his shoulder.

"Well with the Council's new found help maybe the Reaper can take a small break yes?" Shepard enquired. And Zane gave a small laugh before stopping due to the pain it caused.

"And leave it to those ass-hats? They couldn't guide themselves out of a wet paper bag. And I sure as hell won't rely on them to get Saren and Sovereign." He said and Shepard couldn't argue with that but the Normandy would be there to lead the charge. So, it all wasn't bad.

The rest of Vanguard soon showed up. "Alright let's go to a meeting everyone." The airlock opened and Zane seemed to hate every step he was taking.

…

 _"_ _This is a waste of time. But what can I do? It is already too late to come up with a lie. The Normandy was already locked down."_ Zane thought and mentally kicked himself. He knew what was going to happen but between the fact nothing is as it was. And the fact that thinking hurt. Well there was no way he would be able to tell Shepard a good enough reason to not be here on the Citadel.

"I can be discrete send me after him!" Shepard almost pleaded and Zane couldn't blame him. But it was useless. As he said before. They were ass-hats all of them.

"You used a nuke on Virmire I don't call that discrete!" The Turian spat.

"Oh bite me! That nuke was the Salarian's idea. And furthermore, we lost two good people and countless Salarian operatives. You shame their sacrifice with your stupidity!" Zane yelled as he limbed forward. The pain was excruciating. But to put this damn weasel in his place he would suffer willingly.

"Udina I don't believe Shepard and his comrades are willing to let this go."

"You have done well so far Shepard but now you and your comrades and becoming more of a pain then your worth." Udina said with a smug smirk.

"Udina…you bastard. I can't wait for you to get what you deserve. And it will come." Zane whispered.

"It's just business Shepard I hope you understand. Oh, and may I mention the Normandy is currently on lock down until further notice." After that Vanguard was escorted out of the chambers.

…

Vanguard was back at the Normandy not that they wanted to be of course. They were in the mess hall. Angry at the prospect of being grounded for doing their job. Zane drummed his finger across the table methodically trying to think on what to do now. He knew Anderson should be calling at any point now. But on the off chance he didn't he would need an idea. He could take Anderson's place and do his job for him. But then he would surely not be able to go to Ilos. However, for his family, his friends, and even those ass-hats in the Council he would make that sacrifice. Tali laid her head on his shoulder. She had accidently fallen asleep there instead of going to bed like he suggested.

 _"_ _I'm not tired." She yawned._

"Well proved me wrong didn't you?" Zane laughed at the thought. He looked up and saw Shepard hitting the locker as hard as he could and Liara approached cautiously. She talked to him and Zane looked away no need to spy on those two in the middle of an intimate moment.

 _"_ _Wish I was that lucky."_ He thought and looked at the masked head on her shoulder. _"Nope very unlikely no way I am that lucky."_ Then Joker spoke to Shepard over the intercom.

"Sir Anderson just called he has a plan for you. He said to meet him at Flux. Thought I would let you know." He said.

"Thank you, Joker.

"Roger that sir. Hope it goes well I don't like being grounded. I have been a good little pilot." He joked and the team that was awake rolled their eyes.

"Zane if you don't mind." Shepard said pointing at Tali and he gave a nod.

"Psst. Madam nar Rayya?"

"Hmm?" She hummed loudly.

"Time to wake up." He whispered to her as Liar and Shepard went upstairs.

"I don't wanna." She said. He only laughed.

"But you gotta."

"No, you check engines."

"Darling, engines are the least of our problems." He laughed.

"But I want to keep…" She then almost went back to sleep.

"Damn she sleeps heavier than me. And I need three alarms to wake me up." He wrapped a single arm around her. Luckily it didn't hurt too much. He held her tightly and slid off the bench. Thus, she had to either catch herself or fall…She chose to fall.

"Ah! I'm up!" she looked around and saw Zane over her with a smile that streched ear-to-ear. "You bosh'tet I'm going to…" She got up quickly and narrowed her eyes and placed two fingers on his neck and pressed hard.

"Ow, ow, ow! Okay, I get it won't do it again I promise. You're the best and awesome sorry, sorry!" he pleaded as he was brought to his knees.

"I didn't want to do that."

"Sure as hell didn't stop you." He said as he slowly got up.

"I do it out of love." She said and he rubbed the spot she pinched.

"Oh, I'm sure. Your love to make me miserable." He said with a small smirk.

"Well, what can I say you just swept me off my feet. Decided to return the favor and bring you to your knees." She laughed as they went up the stairs.

…

They sat in Flux across Anderson who was in his casual attire. Zane needed to sit as the walking was starting to hurt again. The constant pain was starting to get annoying to him. Like an itch, he couldn't quite scratch but is always there.

"They locked us out sir. Nothing I could do." Shepard began.

"I know I would've tried to get a message out but they have been watching me like a hawk on his prey."

"They need to be taught a very valuable lesson." Zane said and if given the word. The Reaper would hunt them all down.

"Not necessary, I have an idea. I can go to C-Sec and manually override the lockdown." He suggested.

"C-Sec will be crawling all over that area." Zane said and Anderson knew damn well what was going to happen.

"Well, it's all we got.

"No, I bet you Udina has an override command. Or something of the like. Since the Normandy is technically an Alliance vessel."

"Well, Shepard which one Udina or C-Sec?" Anderson asked and Shepard thought about it.

"What if Udina is there?" Shepard asked.

"I'll have to think of something." Anderson said.

"It could be treason captain." Shepard pointed out.

"And manually overriding the lockdown from C-Sec isn't?" Zane pointed out.

"Udina then, it will be less dangerous. Just try to not get caught yes?" Shepard said and Anderson rose as well.

"I'm with you there. Good luck Shepard now go get to the Normandy." Anderson commanded and left.

"Let's go get this bastard." Zane said as he got up and followed Shepard out of the bar.

"Not you Zane." He said as he turned.

"What?" Zane stopped.

"Chakwas said you are in no way ready to fight. You are still recovering."

"I am ready Shepard a few aches and pains isn't going to kill me." He said.

"I know but they make you slow. Zane, you can't even walk without feeling pain you are limping everywhere. You are in no condition to fight."

"Then I can at least be on the Normandy." Zane pleaded.

"No. If the Normandy is -heavens forbid- destroyed then no one can warn the galaxy of what is coming. You need to stay here and get better." Shepard pleaded back.

"Please Shepard I need to be there," He looked to Liara and Tali. "please tell him! Help me I can fight I can help!" Liara was silent and Tali went up to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Zane please just stay." Tali saw the shock and hurt in his eyes.

"Not you too." He said a tear beginning to form in his right eye.

"Zane you and I know both know how dangerous this is. And if you were to…get hurt again. If you were to… no, please Zane stay here. For me please." She was pleading and Zane closed his eyes. The tear fell but no more followed.

Nothing was as it had been now. Anything could change and he felt like he had to be there to stop Saren from…taking the Citadel. That was it!

"Okay, Tali and Shepard I'll stay but be careful all of you." He said to them.

"We will Zane rest up." Shepard and Liara turned to leave. Tali was also about to leave before he grabbed her wrist and turned her to look him in the eyes.

"You better be careful Madam nar Rayya. You don't run, you don't shoot, you don't even speak unless you're sure you can do it safely." He whispered to her and she nodded and she had no words back for him and simply hugged him gently. That was when the words came to her.

"And you be careful as well I don't want to hear about the Reaper being busy. Understood?"

"I make no promises." They stared at each other before Tali had to leave. He didn't want to see her go but she was needed elsewhere and now so was he. "The Reaper always gets his man." He said as he flipped up his hood and mask and limped away.


	15. This is Our Destiny

**Chapter Fourteen: This is Our Destiny**

Shepard stood behind Joker waiting for the red light to blink green just for a second. He waited and with each second he was about ready to go back to the Citadel and do it all himself. The insufferable waiting was killing him. And it had only been a few minutes since he left Captain Anderson. Saren could have already found the Conduit and may be on his way to the Citadel to destroy it! And he knew exactly who to blame. The Council had been against him since the beginning and now they have signed their own death warrants.

"Commander!" Joker yelled and he saw the green light. How long had it been there?

"Get us out of here Joker on the double!" Shepard then ran for the map to plot a course to Ilos.

…

Tali was a little slower than usual. Being wrapped up in her thoughts. But her speed immediately picked up when the engines flared up.

"Alright people let's do it!" Adams ordered and everyone was getting to work.

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" An ensign asked and Tali wanted to back hand him. If he knew what they were facing, he would not be questioning it. As she felt the inertia dampeners take over Tali could only think of the friend she left at the Citadel. Was he mad at her still? Was he mad at them? Was Zane in the middle of a rage induced frenzy once again?

She flew through the thoughts like she did the equations, the coding, and the problems that appeared on her console. Each one being solved in milliseconds before the next appeared. She had to work faster and faster. And they hadn't even left the Citadel yet. Once they did then it would be easier again. Everything would be easier then.

She worked her fingers down to the bone it seemed but she pushed on. She had to. For her crew and for her people and her friends. And her friend.

The coding then got easier and easier and soon she learned why. The engine had calmed down and she felt the familiar "jumping" feeling everyone got from a mass relay.

"Crew, we have left the Citadel space and are going to Ilos prepare yourselves. All specialists have my permission to stop ship maintenance and get rest. At least until we get to the Mu Relay.

"Tali that means you. Don't worry we got it from here. You could use the rest I bet." Adams said and Tali couldn't argue with him. But first she was hungry. She entered the elevator as Garrus did the same.

"You ready for this?" He asked her and she thought about that. But wasn't sure.

"I don't know. You?"

"No I am not. But I'm going to give it my all." He said and she nodded.

"I know I can do that." Then the door opened and they saw the rest of the ground team. Everyone sat at the table and went over the fact it was all hands-on deck for this assault.

"We'll need all the help we can get. We have lost much but now we take it all back. You all with me?" Shepard.

"Yes." The unified replied came immediately. Whatever their reason for being here were. It didn't matter they were in this together and would fight, live, and or die together. The team may not know what to expect from this final assault. But they would do their jobs or die trying.

Many of the specialists sat and spoke at length about anything and everything other than the coming fight. Wrex was the first to leave followed by Garrus who carried a tray of food and a yawn. That left only the remaining members of Vanguard squad.

"He would hate to be waiting like this." Tali said randomly talking about Zane.

"Makes you wonder what he is doing on the Citadel." Shepard said with a smirk.

"Do you really want to know that Commander?" Liara asked and Shepard laughed as he shook his head.

"Most certainly not." He said followed by rising from his seat. "Well I have reports and battle plans to look over. Tali, Liara have a good night I'll see you both groundside." Shepard said as he retired to his quarters.

The duo left at the table were quiet for several minutes.

Tali thought about whatever Zane was doing or what her father may be doing. What were they doing? Rael'Zorah was more than likely focused on the fleet and how to make it better. He probably hadn't even thought about her since she left. Luckily he was there to see her off but it was brief and it had that "professional" feel about it. To him it was just another duty to see his only daughter off. Then there was Zane knowing him he was more than likely out "hunting" the very thing she told him _not_ to do. And if he was she would hurt the bosh'tet so bad he would put up the mask for good.

Liara rose up and put a hand on Tali's shoulder. "You should get some rest Tali. And know he will be there when we return. You have my word." Liara said and surprisingly it did put the girl's thoughts to rest. Tali gave a nod to the Asari who then didn't go to her room but to… Shepard's? What had she missed?

Tali got up and went to the elevator thinking Liara was just going to tell the Commander good luck or something of the like. When the elevator stopped she quietly stepped towards her and Zane's room. The door hissed opened and there were two beds. One made pristinely to the left and on the right, was a messy hard to look at one. One had the pillows at the "head" of the bed the other had one at both ends for some odd reason.

She immediately went to the messy one and laid on it. Her faceplate on the pillow at the "head" of the bed. And was rewarded with a smell that could only be him. An indescribable smell of a culmination of things from all the planets, biomes, and places they had been. She closed her eyes trying to just dream of him just being there talking to her, being with her, just lying next to her. But it was too quiet, each time she would just about to really suspend her disbelief something would seem off.

It didn't take long for Tali to find a work around. She got on her omni-tool found what she was looking for and pressed play. It was the Quarian song she got from him not so long ago. And that was when she could sleep in relative peace. She knew that if he were here she would enter his bed and didn't give a damn what he thought about it. The shock she imagined on his face helped her fall asleep with a smile on her face.

…

Several hours later she was up and ready to enter the hellish place that was war. The chance she may not come back scared her of course but not helping in the endeavor. That was unacceptable. To turn her back on this would speak more of her character than anything else.

She was crouched in front of her locker checking her equipment for the fifth time that hour.

"Tali, I came to tell you we are on our approach to Ilos." Garrus said as he exited the elevator. She gave a nod and rose from her position and ran to the elevator. She had to get away from that spot. She was going insane and needed a distraction. And right now the almost impossible task of landing a team of soldiers onto a hostile world. Surrounded by an enemy fleet fit the bill perfectly.

"Tali." Shepard nodded to her when she made it to the cockpit. Out the window was the planet of Ilos. But the planet looked…dead for lack of a better word. The color of brown and rust blanketed the entire planet. It was a planet of decay and death. The very look of it gave the feeling of foreboding and she had the urge to leave to leave and never return. The very sight of it told her that she was not welcome there.

"Does anyone else get a very bad feeling about that planet?" Tali asked and she saw a small nod from everyone. "Okay good, it's not just me then."

"Pressley got a bead on Saren?" Shepard asked. Looking to his left where his XO was standing over a console.

"Yes, sir."

"We'll drop in the Mako." Shepard ordered.

"Kay give me an LZ." Joker requested.

"Negative there isn't anything near him. The closest one is several kilometers away."

"What about the general vicinity?" Shepard asked.

"You'll need several hundred meters for a safe landing in the Mako. The closest LZ near him is only a dozen maybe a few more." Pressley said and while Tali had the utmost faith in Joker's abilities even that was too much to ask.

"We need to find something closer." She said.

"There isn't anything closer! I've checked." He snapped at her.

"We have to try." Liara spoke.

"But even that is too much for…" Tali began.

"I can do it." Joker cut her off almost in a whisper.

"Joker…" Shepard trailed.

"I can do it Commander and it is your only option." He said and the crew knew it was true.

"Alright everyone in the Mako let's go people!" Tali then ran for the elevator and towards the Mako.

…

The waiting was annoying in the Mako. It was packed with every specialist left in the Normandy. As they waited a red light appeared at the top of the Mako signaling for them to get ready to drop. They strapped in as tight as possible. They knew it would be difficult and would no doubt be a bumpy ride. After Tali was strapped in Wrex checked the straps by pulling as hard as he could. When they didn't come loose she did the same with him. And his too passed the test. Garrus got his checked by Liara and he did hers as well. Shepard checked his own by pushing on them will his full body weight.

"We are good Commander." Liara told him. The light blinked red signaling they were about to go. And the main door opened revealing the rust colored planet below.

"Good luck ground team." Joker said over the intercom just before the light blinked green. Shepard slammed on the gas and Tali internally cursed as she slammed into the back of her seat. There was a brief period where gravity didn't exist as they fell away from the Normandy. Then in a millisecond gravity came back when the Mako crashed into the ground below. The feeling of the brakes being applied by Shepard's two feet pulled Tali towards the front of the vehicle.

"Everyone okay?" Shepard asked and turned to expect everyone petrified but instead, they seemed indifferent. Serious even, as they nodded. "Alright let's move." The team dismounted the vehicle and looked at the giant door in their way.

"No way we are getting past this. We need to open it somehow." Wrex said but Shepard was way ahead of him.

"This way." The team moved behind the Mako. They heard the tell-tale clicking of Geth speech. The team pulled out their weapons in preparation. A squad of Geth appeared and opened fire at them. Tali overloaded one's shields and Garrus did the same to another one. And Liara caught them with a singularity. Allowing for the whole team to unleash their weapons on the helpless Geth.

The team continued checking every corner and every spec of darkness. This planet gave such an evil feeling to them. A feeling of depression, pain, loss, hate, and hopelessness. With every step, the team got that feeling of it was for naught that they were fighting for a lost cause.

This feeling tripled when they had to fight two armatures.

"Shit!" Shepard cursed as he jumped to cover followed by the rest of team. The armatures then got reinforcements in the form of Geth troopers. "Tali, Wrex and me on the armatures. Liara and Garrus on the troopers." Shepard ordered.

Tali popped out of over used overload and ducked again. As she heard the sound of Geth rounds hitting all around her she heard the voice of Zane. Telling her to not run, shoot or even speak unless she was sure it was safe.

"So much for that." She said with a smile. As she ran past one of the armatures to an adjacent cover. Wrex hit the armature with a powerful warp and Shepard threw a grenade. The attacks severely weakening it. All Tali had to do was fire her shotgun and there went one of the tanks. She looked for the second armature and didn't see it. She moved to the other side of the cover she was using and peeked. And there was a giant bluish-silver colored leg. Connected to an armature staring at her. The leg lifted and hovered over her.

"Oh, crap." She said and ran as it slammed where she had been. Destroying the cover. The rounds it fired hit all around her and some hit her shields. "Damn, damn, damn, damn it!" she yelled and jumped behind another piece of low cover. The armature charged here and kept on firing. The team unleashed everything they had but still pushed on.

Then the firing stopped the sound of four giant legs ended. She looked and saw the giant floating and Liara with her hand up with her pal massing biotic energy. Her palm facing the sky.

"If you don't mind killing it! I can't keep it like this forever!" She pleaded and the team unleashed every round, and every ability they had before it exploded in a spectacular fashion.

The team quickly got ready and moved on. But after every turn and behind every corner. There was another threat waiting for them. Ready to kill them. Ready to boot them off the planet that demanded them to leave. Squads of the biggest and best Saren and the Geth had to offer were all ready and prepared to fight them.

"Get down!" Shepard yelled as a rocket passed over their heads. Followed by what sounded like a thousand guns firing at them. Wrex rose from his cover his barriers holding from the assault of gunfire and threw three Geth. The Geth crashed into the wall so hard they didn't get up after the hit. He followed that up by putting a stasis field on a juggernaut holding a large machine gun. Garrus rose and sniped a sapper immediately. Then he killed a trooper and a rocket trooper with a single shot. Liara lifted three more Geth for Shepard to throw a grenade to kill them all at once. The team waited patiently for the juggernaut to end his stasis. And as soon as he began to move they fired at once. The Geth fell before it could even pull the trigger once.

The team continued onwards nothing stopped them for long. And then they entered an elevator.

"Downwards to hell as Zane would say." Shepard said causing Liara and Tali to smirk knowing that was more than true. The team was quiet when the elevator stopped and opened to reveal a long hallway leading to a large seemingly empty, dark room. As they approached the room they found out it was very large and reminded Tali of an arena of a sort. Or a place of gathering. But that was cut short when a sniper shot passed her head.

"Cover!" Garrus yelled as he ducked to low cover. Tali peered out and saw at least three squads of Geth charging. Primes and juggernauts leading the way.

"We'll need more support than just us!" Wrex said as he tried to sow down the Geth. He managed to kill one prime and threw a group of troopers but it did nothing to the horde. Tali looked around and saw a Geth console and by the console was a shutdown armature.

 _"_ _Unless it is safe"_ She heard Zane again and mentally told him to shut up just for once.

"Shepard I have an idea. But I'll need a lot of cover." She told him. He gave a small confused look and saw the deactivated armatures and understood.

"Alright. Give Tali covering fire!" He yelled and the team rose as one and opened fire at anything with a glowing head. Tali ran like a "bat out of hell" as Zane would say. She hopped over cover, shot Geth without looking at them. Jumped over Geth fire and ducked under the butt of a rifle. Her focus was on that console. When she reached it she shot the Geth she had missed and quickly got on it.

"Alright, alright let's see here. Open that port, delete that line, rearrange that…" a Geth round went off by her head and she looked and saw a prime standing beside her. It didn't remain there as Wrex tackled the giant. "Now where was I…oh right! Err…right here put my name." She quickly closed the program and pressed "activate" on the console. The armature rose and scanned the area. It looked at the wrestling Krogan and prime. Tali hoped she did everything right and the armature rose a leg and slammed it down on the prime's head.

"Oh keelah that was close." She mumbled and saw Wrex backing into cover. When the armature continued its assault on its brethren she saw a second console. "Well today is my lucky day." She said as she did the same to the second console. The armature rose up and finished off the enemy.

"Spirits…can we not go into a room that filled with Geth anymore Commander?"

"I'm right there with you Garrus." Shepard relied as they went up a small flight of stairs. There they saw a disabled hologram. Only a floating ball of light was there to be an indicator of it being a hologram. Shepard went up to it and pressed a button but the sound of static interrupted by bouts of gibberish was the result.

"If this is supposed to be a message I don't understand it." Garrus said and Shepard looked to them confused.

"You don't understand it? I do, it is a warning. Against the Reapers I think."

"Amazing! The cipher must give you an understanding of the Prothean language! Unbelievable." Liara was more excited than Tali had ever seen before. Shepard continued to listen to the message and he got more and more solemn and quiet.

"What is it?" Tali asked.

"No hope and no escape that is all it is repeating at this point. Come on let's keep moving." Shepard said and pressed a lock release button. And they left the area in another elevator.

"Hey Shepard remember Therum?" Tali asked him and he looked to Liara.

"Yea. Why?"

"Remember how Zane was in those old elevators?" Tali began to giggle and Shepard understood soon enough.

"Yea oh he would hate this." Shepard laughed when the elevator opened where the encountered the first armatures of the day.

"Well that's convenient." Garrus said.

…

The team sat in the Mako as the door opened. And as soon as it opened up Shepard put the peddle to the metal. As they went down the long tunnel two thoughts crossed the team's heads.

 _"_ _How far was Saren?"_

and

 _"_ _What are these pods for?"_

One was granted more important than the other. But the pods held a sense of sadness to them. It didn't take long to figure out they were stasis pods. But that meant the people inside them were more than likely dead. As they got close to the end they were halted by two energy fields behind and in front of the Mako.

"It's a trap!" Garrus immediately concluded. And everyone got their weapons.

"I don't think this is Saren's doing." Shepard said and exited the vehicle. He was shortly followed by the others in short order. All of them held their weapons close to them ready for anything.

The only option for escaping their "imprisonment" was a small doorway leading to an elevator. They entered silently and it soon descended. The walls gave way to a most depressing sight. Hundreds of thousands of pods all out and none of them opened. Indicating a loss of power which led to a loss of life at a massive scale. Each one still held their occupants who died without so much as a fighting chance.

"All those beings…trapped. Encased in the very thing meant to save them. The fear they must've felt." Liara said in a near whisper.

The elevator soon stopped and another chamber greeted them. As well as another disabling hologram. It was clearly running on fumes at this point. With just enough power for a visual blob and for it to recognize there were beings in front of it.

"You have come though it may be too late. You will suffer the same fate we have." It spoke in a tone most morose.

"Wait I can understand you." Tali realized.

"I have been monitoring you. Monitoring you long enough to get an understanding of your languages." The tone remained the same and the sense of foreboding only grew with each spoken word. "I am Vigil the intelligence behind this facility. With the voice imprints of Ksad Ishan. Previously head researcher at this facility." Based on the fact that other than the depressing undertones of its speech. It held no other emotion and must've been a VI.

"What happened here?" Shepard asked the VI.

"We were the last of the Prothean people. The Reapers came fast and attacked our capital, the Citadel, first. Long before the rest of the empire was even aware it was at war. Our leaders were killed in less than a day and our empire was shattered and scattered. We were no longer a united people. Only small sections of tribes fighting a colossal force."

"So the Reapers attacked the Citadel first? And you didn't see them coming?" Garrus questioned the intelligence. And it was a valid point. How could the Citadel not see the Reapers coming?

"We were a lot like your people. You use the mass relays yes? And the Citadel correct?" The team nodded. "Then you have already begun your own destruction. The mass relays and the Citadel were not built by my people, or by the people that came before us. But they were built by our killers, the Reapers. It is a clever trap by leaving behind great works of travel and living space. They can accurately predict what weapons, armor, means of travel, and even where you will congregate. In a way, we do their job for them."

"The Citadel and the Relays are a trap? How did no one know this?" Liara asked.

"The Reapers are careful to cover their tracks. The Citadel is the greatest of the traps. It is more than a convenient place of a capital and of respite. But it is also a massive mass relay." This shocked the team more so. Tali was wondering just how important all this was. Saren could be long gone by now!

"Shepard we have to get moving Saren may be…"

"You speak of the one that had the taint in them? I have risen all my fields. He is as stuck as you are."

"Clever."

"Thank you. Now, the Reapers need this mass relay in the Citadel it is the only way to hasten the harvest. Else they would have to use standard FTL to make it to our galaxy. This will take several years."

"Where are they?" Shepard asked.

"After a harvest the Reapers need to conserve power. So, they go into a sort of 'standby' mode. But during this they are vulnerable. So, they need a place to hide. Here in our galaxy is to dangerous so that only leaves…"

"Dark space." Shepard concluded.

"Indeed. The threat leaves and uses their indoctrinated servants to finish the harvest. And when they reach dark space they rest until it is time again."

"What about Sovereign?" Tali brought up.

"It makes sense for the Reapers to leave behind a vanguard to check the status of the galaxy every few centuries. Sovereign has more than likely been making allies for centuries. The one you call Saren is simply the most convenient. Sovereign has realized that the plans of the Reapers has been…halted thanks to this facility."

"What do you mean?"

"This facility had been stricken from the Prothean records. And so, when the Reapers attacked no one knew of this facility so we had to wait until the harvest ended. The scientists waited for centuries. And for more centuries our empire was a stubborn one and destroying us took a lot of time. As time went on I was losing power as a result I had to shut off power to the pods. Those you see around you are those that unfortunately didn't make it. But soon it was done and only a few dozen survived the millennia. But they were the best and brightest of our people. At the tail end of our empire's reign we were understanding mass relay technology. So we made a smaller version of the relays one here and the other on the Citadel. This relay became known as the Conduit." Vigil said and the team finally understood the purpose of the Conduit for Saren.

"The Conduit isn't a weapon it is a backdoor to the Citadel!"

"Yes but this 'backdoor' is a one-way trip and the only hope for the future civilizations of the galaxy. The scientists used the Conduit and landed on the Citadel their they rigged the Helpers the things you call the Keepers. And blocked the signal that would tell them to turn on the Citadel's mass relay function. So, when Sovereign ordered the Keepers to turn on the function and nothing happened. Well, Sovereign knew something had gone wrong. Now it would have to take matters into its own hands."

"We have to leave now! We don't have much time we might be able to get to Saren before it is too late." The team turned and Vigil spoke again.

"You must hurry. Saren isn't the true threat. But the Reapers are and whether from overconfidence, desperation, or a time constraint Sovereign has grown bold. It will deal with this itself if it has to. Be careful heroes or you may suffer the same end we did."

The team turned fully and went into the elevator. They said nothing and knew they had to hurry. As soon as the elevator opened at the sight of the Mako they ran and the fields dissipated.

"Let's do it everyone. Tali check armor and shield status, Garrus machine gun, Wrex main cannon, and Liara hold on tight." Shepard ordered the squad and each did their assigned jobs without a word or protest. Shepard immediately went as fast as he could. Using the jump jets to bypass even the smallest of hills. And landed on the unluckiest of Geth. Wrex and Garrus destroyed Geth by the dozens with focused fire.

With every turn the clocked ticked to the demise of their homes, their friends, their hope, and their very sanity. The feeling of being unwelcome here on this world was replaced with a vigor unseen. Nothing stood in their way for long.

They turned a final corner and felt a force pulling at them. And then they saw it. The Conduit a relatively small mass relay about the size of a skyscraper. It was huge from their perspective tiny to another mass relay. And in their way were tens of dozens armatures and colossi. All ready to blow the Mako back to Earth.

"Well here goes nothing." Shepard said and slammed on the gas. Tali watched as the shields began to wither -slowly at first- and then it got faster and faster. It didn't take long before there were no more shields.

"Shields are down!" She said and the armor began to wither as well. She saw the readings get worse and worse. Fires began to sprout on the outside of the Mako. And then…nothing.

Was she dead were they dead? She looked around and saw all the others. They were as confused as her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We made it to the Conduit." Shepard said and a great fear and weight was lifted form their shoulders.

They were not sure how long they had been in the "transit" but soon they felt the Mako crash against something.

"We are here pile out!" Shepard ordered and the first thing Tali saw were fires all around the Presidium. Destruction surrounded her the stray bodies of C-Sec officers and civilians littered the ground. But there were piles upon piles of Geth bodies around the Conduit's partner relay. Many destroyed by explosives and others were shot.

That was the first thing she saw the first thing she heard, however, were quite different.

 **The viking warrior Mikkel Kessler  
Will now brand his name, in the back of your head, yeah  
You feel the floor again, unleashing his hell  
You will not even hear the bell  
Maybe you're strong, but you don't stand a chance  
Feel the power of a warrior! fight fight fight fight**

And there was only one person she knew that listen to stuff like that. And would be playing it over the Citadel's intercoms.

"I'm going to make that bosh'tet hurt after this." Tali thought with a small smile.

 **A/N Song: Volbeat: A Warrior's Call**


	16. This is Our Victory

**Chapter Fifteen: This is Our Victory**

 **Some hours earlier**

Zane watched the Normandy fly away and the urge to be angry at them was very strong. But he couldn't, Shepard did have a point. Even now as he watched the Normandy fly away his ankles were on fire. His back still hurt and his shoulder felt like it was carrying a dreadnaught.

But they gave him an idea. Saren would use the Conduit as a backdoor onto the Citadel and the Reaper would be waiting for him. At the very least he could delay Saren further and he wanted some payback for all the pain he was in now.

"Achilles you there?" He called into his omni-tool.

"What is it, Zane? I'm busy."

"Prepare to execute Plan Tannenberg," Zane said as he walked the near the markets. He had to get to the Clinic and fast.

"Tannenberg? I thought you were with Shepard." Achilles said and Zane understood but this was one of many contingency plans. This one was used if Zane was not able to be with Shepard on Ilos.

"I got fucked up. Had to stay on the Citadel. Just get everything ready." Zane pressed annoyingly.

"Fine, which spot?"

"Use Heaven and Trojan."

"Are you crazy? Do you know what happens if you are caught there with the ordinance I'm about to give you? And Trojan? Come on that is in the open do you want me to get arrested?" Zane rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I am aware where they are which is why I'll let you know exactly when to do it. This must be perfect Achilles. Too early and they get taken by someone else. Too late and well I don't have to finish that sentence, do I?" Achilles was quiet telling Zane he understood the predicament they were in.

"I hope you know what you are doing." Achilles said and Zane laughed as he limped -less and less mind you- to Doctor Michele's office.

"I know Achilles that makes two of us. When the shit hits the fan find anything to cover your head with and get under it." He looked around and couldn't find the doctor.

"Like those tornado warnings back in the day?" Achilles asked with a laugh.

"Exactly except you can't use my parent's bed this time." Zane returned the laughed and cringed from the resulting pain. He turned around and saw the woman entering the small office. "I'll get back to you later." Zane said and ended the call. His mask and hood were up still.

"Ah, Reaper a pleasure." She said only a little bit frightened.

"Doctor Michele I need your help. I need pain meds and a lot of them." He said only to get a curious look. He limped to her and lifted his pant leg showing the swelling.

"Wow." She said astonished at the sheer size of the ankle. It had been through high stress and wasn't looking good for it. She knew it was useless to tell him to rest. Chances were he had already gotten it treated by another doctor and he simply ignored them.

"Yea and that isn't the worse of it. The swelling is going down. But I need to be able to ignore it. So, pain meds now would be," He inhaled a great breath. His chest flaring up for a moment. "most nice." He finished.

The doctor nodded and went to a small supply cabinet. There were many bottles and gels. She grabbed an orange gel and a small bottle of small red pills. "Take a seat." She ordered and he limped to the nearest chair. The pain growing with each step. She went to him and rolled up the pant leg past his ankles and applied the gel. It was cold at first then got warmer and warmer.

"Now that feels great." He said.

"Anywhere else?" He nodded and pulled off his jacket followed by lifting the back of his shirt to reveal the bad shoulder. "What on earth…" she gasped seeing the scars and bruises.

"You don't want to know. The right shoulder if you don't mind." She immediately applied the gel. Being as gentle as possible. He was in a state of bliss and could be here for all eternity. Such a shame he had a spectre to kill.

"Anything else?" He shook his head. His neck hurt like hell but it was manageable. He grabbed his jacket and put it back on.

"No. Thank you, doctor." He said and Michele gave him the pills.

"Take these once a day no more. And return for the gel if it doesn't get better with the pills." She said he reached for his credit chit only for her to grab his wrist. "Not necessary you have done good by me and the people. It is the least I can do." She said looking straight into his eyes.

"Well thank you miss Michele you have been a great help. Keep doing your good work these people need you more than me." He said and surprised her by giving a small hug. Then he left without another word.

Michele watched him leave and put her hands in her pockets to rest them. Then she felt something in her pocket. It was small and barely the size of her palm and was square in shape. When she pulled it out there was the credit chit. She shook her head with a smile and saw the amount on it. "Holy…" and then she stopped herself from yelling too loud.

…

He walked to an apartment and entered it quietly. He didn't give his name or even check in with the Turian behind the counter. Zane worked out a deal with his boss a long time ago. As he entered the elevator and pressed the floor he needed he popped a pill. The effects taking hold immediately. His chest stopped its thumping in pain and the arms seemed to not ache as much. His head also seemed to get clearer. Zane could finally think without pain at least for now.

Zane walked to the door with the numbers 221. This was the same safehouse he sent the wife of the jackass Grodd. He input the code needed to get in and entered the apartment room. It was sparsely furnished. The first thing that hit him was the smell. It still smelled like the girl from what seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Odd." He thought out loud. The cleaners should've gotten that smell out ages ago. Then he looked around and saw things that were not supposed to be there. Plants, some pictures, even some candles. All in all, the room was still Spartan-ish but he knew those were not supposed to be there.

He got on his omni-tool and called Achilles again.

"What is it?"

"Has someone been in Safehouse Baker recently?" He asked his friend.

"Oh yes, I meant to tell you…" The door opened behind Zane. He immediately turned pistol out and ready to shoot. The person that walked in was the girl. The wife of Grodd.

"AH!" She gave a small scream. And almost dropped the groceries in her arms.

"Achilles why is she still here?" He said deathly quiet. Now he would have to burn this place find another Safehouse in the area. What made it worse is how long it would take to find another Sherlock Holmes reference. That was the real bummer if he was going, to be honest.

"I had nowhere to go!" She said and he cocked his head. Zane put away his pistol but was more than a little pissed. He ended the call with Achilles Zane would speak with him later.

"I find that hard to believe your family is out of custody. And it has been how many months? Surely you can find a new place by now. And how about a job got one of those yet?" He inquired. Her face began to fume red in anger. Her eyes narrowed at him, glaring at him.

"I have been working around, been a waitress, a maid, even a babysitter. Now I am a secretary for a large company. And I get paid jack shit for the work I do. As for my family, they disowned me said I was the cause of their imprisonment. And they are right I may have been forced to be with Daniel but I was the one that wanted to be with him. He had money and I wanted it. It was my idea and I wish I could…" She said and walked into the room. She began to choke up with tears. Zane began to cool off if for no other reason than that what was done is done.

"I understand no need to continue." He said as he walked to a nearby couch. The couch was different it was made of leather and great leather at that. "My girl you got fine tastes.",

The girl took a deep breath before she laughed as she put away the groceries. And wiped her eyes. She didn't have much groceries and there was no point to Zane even trying to help her with them. He still had to think about Saren. She turned on a light and he got a clear look at her. She was quite attractive. Not too thin but not too thick either. Her eyes were a crystal blue and her hair was black. The hair was long and stopped just a few inches under her shoulders. Her eyes and lips had makeup her lips a scarlet red and the area around her eyes was artificially darker. The look did its job well, by putting the focus of her eyes that was about to keep Zane trapped in them. Zane could see why Grodd went to such lengths to keep her. But he would still make the bastard hurt for doing what he did. And she looked more beautiful without the black eye and tears.

"So do you stay here too?" She asked him as he was still deep in thought. About a variety of things.

"Hmm? Oh, no well, at least not often. If I need to rest, I come to one of many Safehouses. This one just happened to be the closest."

"How do you afford this place? It may just be an apartment but I've seen houses that cost less." The girl walked to the adjacent couch and sat on it. She watched him attentively. It was…strange to Zane but not unwelcome.

"I worked out a deal with one of the managers. He keeps me in attendance and I don't break his legs." It may have been cold to say, however; the bastard would deserve it.

"What did he do?"

"I gave him a job to do. He failed and a bad man got away. He isn't some slave or anything. As soon as he quits his job I'll make another deal. But he owes me and I decide when the task is complete."

"You can be very…" she trailed off.

"Cold?" He asked with a hidden smile. She nodded with a sheepish grin. "Yes I am aware but I do it because I have to. Or if I hate someone. And that isn't even the worst of it."

"Yes, I heard about that pig Grodd. What you did was…more than I expected."

"I apologize if…" She closed the distance and grabbed his wrist.

"No, I approve. For all, he did to me…he deserved more." She let go and sat next to him. He saw the clothing she wore. A black skirt just short enough to leave a man to wonder where those legs began. But not short enough to be considered over sexual. She had a white shirt under a black vest. She looked businesslike yet she used her looks to the best she could in a business setting. Her shirt was low cut revealing more then what may have been necessary but only barely. Her hair was constantly either behind her shoulders or on a single side of her face revealing not only her pretty face. But also, her slender neck.

"Well, I have friends that would disagree with you." Zane thought about Shepard, Garrus, Wrex, and Tali…he missed her already. Hell, he missed her the moment she left his sight. His thoughts were a mess now. At one moment, he is thinking of how to defeat Saren, followed by wondering how he would get this woman in his bed. And then he would remember those he had served with for several months.

"Ha, it occurs to me I don't know your name." She said and he grinned. They often did this at some point. "I would like to know who my hero is." She pressed on. And got closer to him. Her shoulder on his own tender shoulder. Though there was no pain. The gel did its job well. Plus, the painkillers were no doubt a help.

"And I don't know yours and that hardly seems fair." He said as looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Name is Sophia. Now, what is yours?" She got even closer to him. How she could close the distance more was anyone's guess.

"The Reaper thought you knew that." He said with a grin.

"Not what I meant."

"Why do you want to know so bad?" Zane wasn't liking this one bit. If he gave his name to a client even a former client. It can be used against him. But this girl…used her assets like a damn weapon. And what he didn't like was that it was about to work.

"Is it so wrong to learn the identity of my hero?" Sophia whispered into his ear. The proximity and her voice were doing something to him. He wanted to let her in to tell her his history and his name. Things he kept to himself or at least tried to. Those on the Normandy being an exception.

"Sorry, Sophia it won't work." He said looking into her eyes. She smiled but he could see she was hurt a small bit. Her shoulders dropped barely half an inch. Her eyes looked down for slightest of seconds.

"I get it. Always got to play the mysterious man. For what it is worth, I understand why you have to keep your identity a secret." She said and backed away only slightly. He yawned causing his neck to ache in pain. He massaged it but that only made it hurt more. Sophia rose and got behind him and massaged it for him.

"You know I won't…"

"I know and I don't want you to. Well I mean I do but this is me simply doing a favor. Your hoodie please." She said and he rolled his eyes and took off the hoodie. His shoulder protesting via pain. And his neck hurt as well. "Shirt too." He began to turn his head to her.

 _"_ _What was she at?"_ He thought but knew damn well what she was at.

"Reaper… come now. You don't have to be so skeptical of me. I know you must. But if I wanted to kill you or something I would hire someone. And after what I've heard of you. It would only piss you off. Now your shirt." The pain spiked for a moment as he took off his shirt. But could've been a lot worse.

"Damn…" Sophia trailed after seeing the bruises and scars. Once upon a time, he liked his scars now they only made him feel isolated. People stared when they saw the pain and the hell he had been through.

"If you don't want to I do need…" He began to rise but she pressed him down gently and got to work on his neck and shoulders. Her hands were just strong enough to ease the pain but gentle enough to not cause it. Zane didn't know what heaven was like but he imagined it was something like this.

With each press of her hands or how she grazed them over a scar. It eased him more and more the pain just washed away. The painkillers may have been good but were far from perfect. And this was better than any gel the good doctor could give him.

"You sure you're a secretary?" He asked with a grin.

"Well, I have been many things Reaper. Things I'm sure you would love to see for yourself. And this is just one of my…many talents." The sultry tone came back full-force from her. It took everything he had to not turn around and make her his. It wouldn't have taken much she seemed more than willing. But he had a job to do and this was just a way to "prepare for it." Zane decided it was best to just relax and let this happen. Nothing he could do about it and there was nothing he wanted to do about it.

She went to his shoulders, neck, and back for minutes upon minutes. Zane could've slept there and it would've been easy. Her fingers attacked his sore shoulders and neck to no end. It was a lullaby of relaxation. But he didn't wish to sleep there. It was disrespectful to her and he needed as much sleep as possible. And with her around that wouldn't happen.

He flicked his eyes to his omni-tool to look at the time. He mentally cursed upon seeing the clock. Based on what he knew about the time it took for Shepard to get to Ilos he only had a few hours left to get sleep. He gently grabbed her wrists, stopping them.

"Sophia, sorry to stop you but I need some rest. Got an important day tomorrow. It was nice to see you again. Good night." He said and got up. She let him go slowly like she didn't want to stop.

"Good night Reaper if you want another massage. You come straight to me." He put back on his shirt with a smile and grabbed his rifle and hoodie with a laugh and went down a hall. There were two rooms at the end of the hall. The main room was decorated by Sophia it had become her house. And the other room served as a guest room. He would sleep in there.

He put his rifle down then placed carnifex beside it and placed his hoodie beside them but decided to keep his mask on. Just in case Sophia got any ideas. It would take one hell of a dream to get Zane's lower area to calm down but he could do it.

…

Zane woke up soon as his alarm went off on his arm. He got his bearings and recognized where he was in a few seconds. And it didn't take long to put on the hoodie and strap the rifle over him. And placed his pistol where it belonged. He cracked his neck and fingers and still, no pain overcame him. Sophia had the hands of a damn angel.

He walked into the living room and saw Sophia still on the couch asleep. Zane decided to not wake her and began to sneak his way out.

"Where do you think you're going?" She said sleep still in her voice. Yet it still held that sexiness to it. This woman was leagues different from the one he helped many months ago. But come to think of it. Zane noticed that she always stayed by him hugging him until he dropped her off in this very room.

…

 _"_ _Please don't go I need you!" She pleaded. Her black eye still covering her left eye._

 _"_ _I have to deal with your husband. Who knows what he will do once he realizes you are gone." He said in a deadly voice. He was already coming up with the most gruesome, grotesque, and unnecessary way to make Grodd hurt. For every second this girl felt pain he would experience ten times that._

 _"_ _But what if he finds me what if you are…please, I can't be left alone I don't want to be." She began to cry on him. She clasped onto him like a belt. She was only a few inches smaller her hair up to his nose. It smelled like roses and he had the urge to just stay there and smell it for hours. He liked the smell of it. And hair had a calming effect on him. At least the hair that looked and felt like silk. And hers was a perfect match._

 _"_ _He won't find you okay? I will make sure of that just stay here and I will send someone to help you. Now, do you trust me?" He asked her looking into her eyes._

 _If eyes are the gateway to the soul, then her soul was nearly tarnished. The things she had experienced had torn it apart. If she was once innocent, then it was gone now. She wasn't a monster nor did she no longer care for anything. That much was obvious, but now she only wanted vengeance. But she didn't want to see another person go. She had lost so much because of Grodd and to lose anything else to him would kill her._

 _"_ _I trust you."_

 _"_ _Then he won't come close to you ever again. Or at least not without a sheer reminder of me." Zane said with a smile and she let go of him. He began to turn and she grabbed the collar of his hoodie. He was pulled to her and she quickly pulled down the mask slightly and kissed his cheek._

 _"_ _For good luck at least." He gave small laugh and was gone._

 _…_

"Got a job to do." He said to her as she rose from the couch. It took him some time to realize she had gotten rid of the makeup from the previous night. And she was so beautiful she could pull it off. Sophia came to him and stood in front of him she placed a hand on his chest with a sheepish smile. She bit her bottom lip and look up with her eyes.

"Sophia…do me a favor and stay indoors today okay? Shit is about to go down here very soon and if you are out there…well just don't no matter what happens. You stay here until it all blows over." He commanded her like a child. And it was for her own good.

"And how will I know when it blows over?" She asked.

"Trust me you will know." He said and was about leave when she grabbed his hoodie tighter than she did months ago.

"Will I see you again?" She asked and he thought about that. Chances were good he would die after facing Saren alone. But hopefully, Shepard wouldn't be too far behind.

"You will hear of me at least." He said and her smile grew at that.

"Then I don't have to worry about living this down." She said and pulled him closer and pulled down his make all the way and kissed him. He was surprised and didn't know what to do. But instead followed her lead for a few moments. It was short and felt so…foreign but not unwanted. His first kiss…that shocked him to no end. And he was sure it would always be there in the back of his mind. She pulled away and the famous sound he had heard many times but never experienced reached his ears.

"Wha…what…okay, yea that just happened." He said and pulled up his mask again. He wasn't angry though he should've been. Guess pretty girls could get away with a lot of things.

"First time I take it… You have much to learn. Now go out there and be someone else's hero." She said and shooed him out of the door as he laughed.

As soon as the door closed behind him he got ready and nearly ran for the Presidium. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he had to laugh. His first kiss was a kiss goodbye it should be an insult but to him, it wasn't. That experience would help a lot in the future. Zane got on his omni-tool and called his best friend.

"Hey, your back so how did you and Sophia get along."

"I'll have to tell you the whole story later. But for right now two things, number one let Sophia know she can keep Safehouse Baker. And number two get spot Heaven and Trojan prepared. I also need a link to the relay stats" He said as he ran through crowds.

"Alright, I'll get them to you. Any idea how you're going to do this thing?" Achilles asked and Zane just gave a hearty laugh.

"Oh, you know…wing it."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Then the call ended. Zane ran faster than he thought possible in his condition. He should be lucky to walk let alone run but the galaxy needed him and he swore on Noveria. He would not rest or leave these people while the Reapers existed or until they were defeated.

…

Many minutes later Zane was sitting on one of the balconies beside the elevator that led to the Tower. Zane had waited long enough and got off the balcony and ran for the area he named Trojan. He looked on his omni-tool and noticed no new massive influx in relay stats. So, the Geth were not on their way. The spot was beside the Conduit and was submerged in the water. He looked around and saw the hook needed to fish out what he needed.

He grabbed the hook and after a few moments found and pulled up the sealed box. He had to move fast before someone saw him. It wasn't unnatural for people to put things in the water or to even swim in it. But it was against regulations. And if he was caught he would be searched while holding a box full of explosive traps. Zane threw the hook away and put the box down. He unlocked it and opened it. Inside were enough grenades and traps to kill a damn space bear.

He placed the explosive mines and traps in key areas leading to the elevator. They would have to be activated remotely. And if everything went according to plan then no civilians would be around.

Zane got up and ran to the elevator and pressed the ascend button. Once he made it to the tower he quickly went to the stairs and opened a door blocking the way. After he got up the stairs he went to an area that overlooked the Council's podiums. Behind him was a false panel and he pressed on it. The panel slid open and revealed another sealed box. This one carried the schematics for the Tower. And the points of entry to the balconies. It also told him more of the area below him. Mainly the spot where Saren would fall after dying from Shepard and where Nazara would take direct control. Plus, an upgrade to his shields.

"Time to get to work." Zane said as he began preparing everything.

…

Zane checked all of his weapons and shields. He also rechecked the schematics and made sure the mines and traps he placed were in the perfect of places. He looked at the relay stats for the fifth time in the span of three minutes. As he was close to a balcony overlooking to the Conduit.

"Oh, crap." He said upon seeing one of the relays that linked to the Citadel increase traffic by over 1000%.

"Achilles it is happening!" Zane shouted the message to him before sending it. And just as he sent it he heard the sounds of battle. He hurried to the balcony and saw the Conduit get energized.

"Shit, shit, shit!" he cursed and saw civilians all around it. They didn't stand a chance when Geth came from it. Zane opened fire at them but it only slowed them down. The Geth destroyed everything in their path and seemed impossible to even stall. More and more came from the Conduit until _he_ showed up.

Saren looked at the carnage with a face of indifference. He was cold, calculated, and slow in his movements. The Turian didn't care that he was getting shot at until his shields almost withered to nothingness. The previously slow Turian was as fast as a cheetah and as quick as a hummingbird. Zane's shots seemed to make an outline off his head and body. But nothing hit him not even once. Saren rose up from his cover and shot at Zane with his Geth pulse rifle. He ducked just as the shots passed above his head.

"Finish him." Saren ordered and the firing stopped before it began anew. Zane peeked over the balcony's wall and saw Saren about to enter the elevator.

"Oh no, you don't." He said with a smile before activating his omni-tool and typing in a command. A multitude of explosions went off all around the Conduit leading to the elevator. Just as the explosions were about to hit the elevator it shot up unharmed.

"Damn it!" Zane cursed as he ran for another elevator. He ran past scared civilians and cops. He ignored them all he had to get to the elevator and quickly. As he ran he got on his omni-tool and found a playlist he had created ages ago. "The First Victory" and began to play it. After some time that wasn't enough so he used the Citadel's own speakers to play the songs.

"A Warrior's call. I like this one." He laughed as he ran for balcony below the one he took residence in. The elevator he wanted to use was just too far away. So, he would have to use the one Saren used. Zane jumped off the balcony and landed hard on his feet. And ran to the elevator and pressed the ascend button.

"Ten, nine, eight," Zane counted down in his head. "seven, six, five, four, three, two…" Then he pressed the "kill" button causing the elevator to stop completely. Zane pulled out a panel beside him and saw the vent shaft waiting for him. "Perfect timing." Zane grinned. And entered the shaft. Before he got far Zane pressed the "kill" button again and the elevator continued its ascent.

He crawled for what seemed like forever until finally, he heard the gunfire. The sound of pulse rifles hitting flesh. He looked through a vent gate and saw a Keeper fly from a blast of energy.

He grimaced seeing and smelling the burning flesh. The dead black eyes looking at him with a small arm twitching. Zane opened the gate and dropped down. He dropped in the mist of three Geth who immediately began turning to him. Zane was quick in slashing one then two. As he reached for his pistol and killed the third.

"Rah! You again? Insolent human! I grow tired of you!" Saren growled to him as Zane ran from the pulses of energy directed at him. Zane ran passed and ducked under and jumped over obstacles towards a doorway. It opened as he neared it and a stairway was presented to him.

He ran up the stairs two at a time until he was where he wanted to be. Zane pulled out his rifle and took a position on a balcony overlooking the main area. He shot down at the Geth before they could calculate the best cover for them. Zane shot all in front of him looking for Saren as he did so. His omni-tool vibrated indicating a silent alarm had gone off below him. With a press of a button, the stairs he had used to get here were engulfed in flames as they exploded.

Zane was forced to duck as more energy blasts hit his cover. The song had changed a little while ago and this time it was **Sacred Worlds** from **Blind Guardian**.

"My lucky day." He said with a smile as he ran for another pillar his shields flaring. "Come on Shepard where the hell are you?" He peeked over his cover and saw Saren back at the controls. Zane braved the threat of death via Geth pulse rifle to shoot at Saren. But first with an overload program.

"Ah!" Saren yelled as his shields flared before giving out completely. Saren jumped off the platform. Zane used the time to destroy whatever Geth may have remained. Zane heard the loud stomps of Geth feet and turned to see the shimmer of a hunter. In a moment of pure instinct, Zane used the butt of his rifle to swing at where the Geth's weapon should've been. He got lucky but kept swinging and hooked the butt of his rifle with the Geth's leg and pulled as hard as he could. The leg bent forward.

"I know I will not fail!" Zane yelled the lyrics of the song as he finished the kneeling Geth with his omni-tool.

"Oh, but you will." He heard and saw Saren floating on his hoverboard grenade in hand. Zane ran as the disc was thrown at him.

"Shit!" He cursed as he leaped to avoid the blast. He got up a smile the climax of the music peaking "I'm in control! I will live forever! All that really matters. I'm the one! This world is sacred! I'm coming home! Oh, it's now or never we shall stand together. One by one this world is sacred!" Zane yelled as he ran at Saren still on the board as the song ended. Saren began to grab his pistol on his hip as Zane placed a foot on the balcony's railing then jumped.

Zane raised the butt of his rifle again ready to smash Saren's head inward. But just before contact it was swatted away and out of his grasp. So, he wrapped his arms around the Turian and brought him down with his body weight. Saren let off a biotic field and slowed there decent. And was rewarded with fists to his face over and over. Zane's omni-tool turned into an omni-blade but Saren simply hit him in the face once then used a biotic throw to get him off. The Reaper flew across the room into a wall. His chest beginning to feel like it did on Virmire.

"You should've known better than to face me Reaper. Especially when you are not healed fully." Saren taunted. Zane lowered his mask enough to spit the blood pooling in his mouth. Then he raised it again his eyes narrowing.

"Doesn't mean I still can't kick your ass. You indoctrinated shit stain." Zane said and ran at Saren again. This time Saren was quick to get his pistol but Zane got his too. The two traded blows until they found cover.

"You have fought well Reaper. I was wrong to disregard you like I did on Virmire. It will not happen again." Then he charged the cover Zane was at. He heard the loud steps and then the shots. Then the shimmering sound of a mass effect field developing so he thought quickly.

Saren unleashed a singularity only for the human to not begin floating or even budge. Then he realized the Reaper wasn't there. Saren watched his surroundings waiting for the shimmering of a cloaked figure to give him away.

But a single sound gave him away, the sound of an omni-blade charging. Saren turned and deflected the attack with his own omni-blade. The two countered each blow with the attempt of a pistol headshot. But each was deflected, dodged, or just parried. The battle took them to the platform leading to the where the Council gave their hearings. And there at the summit of the stairs did the situation become dire.

Saren went for a stab with his omni-tool and it was blocked again. Followed by the Reaper trying to shoot him however Saren swatted it with all of his strength. The pistol fell to their feet than in the struggle was kicked down the stairs. Saren again went to slash at the Reaper. But this time it was grabbed by the Reaper's omni-tool hand and with a single command, Saren's omni-tool sparked before it was deactivated.

"Oh, it has been a long time since I used that." Saren growled and went to shoot the human. Each attack was again blocked but the human was growing tired. His wounds were getting to him. And while no attack had a lethal impact the two had traded blows. Mere scratches but they were blows nonetheless. Saren then began fighting in overdrive each blow was faster than the last. The ex-spectre finished the fight with a blow to Zane's face that turned him around. Saren followed and placed his gun on Zane's back and pulled the trigger not once not twice not even thrice but four times.

"No Zane!" He heard a female's voice and saw Shepard with the rest of his team approach. Saren smiled and got beside Zane's ear.

"Told you I wouldn't make the same mistake." Zane dropped to his knees before being kicked down the stairway. Saren turned and fell off the balcony back onto his hoverboard.

Zane rolled down several steps before realizing he had been shot. "Ow." He said with a small smile. And then the reality set in. The smile turned into a frown and a single tear fell from his left eye. He only saw the ceiling of the tower and didn't even hear Shepard approach giving orders.

His vision was blocked by a facemask with white eyes looking at him. He knew who it was. There was so much he wanted to say but so little time. And he didn't even know how to say it all. He raised his hand slowly. And she put it down.

"Don't move Zane okay? You'll be alright." She said more to herself. Wrex got beside him and dragged him as gently as a Krogan could. To some cover.

"Come on Kid." He said and propped Zane up against a small box of metal cover.

Zane's vision began to blur and distort and his head got heavier and heavier.

"…Medi-gel…" was all he heard Tali say. She lowered his hood and mask. Looking at his damaged, scarred, and rough face.

"Nah, nah, nanananah." He said to a tune in his head. Another tear fell as he looked at Tali. Why he wasn't sure, thinking was becoming more and more difficult. Liara then was beside treating the wounds she could. Zane looked and saw Tali seemingly sobbing but he couldn't hear her. Liara placed a hand on her shoulder and pointed at him saying something to her. Zane saw her hand and held it. She looked at their hands and held his a little tighter.

…

Tali looked down at how their hands interlocked his bloodied, glove wearing five-fingered hand with her dirty, suit wearing, three-fingered one. It felt so foreign but also it felt so natural. She could only hold it tighter. His eyes looked at her not the mask and looked like they wanted to say something. But Wrex used way too much medi-gel and now Zane was higher than the Rayya was long.

"Something in you must realize you are tearing this galaxy apart. That you are indoctrinated to Sovereign!" Shepard tried to reason with Saren. And all Tali wanted to do was make Saren feel like she felt in this moment. She felt sicker than sick. Angrier then simply rage. She wanted her ancestors to rip that barefaced Turian to shreds. He deserved it for what he did to her Zane!

"Tali stay with him he needs you." Liara said as she shimmied closer to the confrontation with Saren. Tali barely heard her and just stared at Zane's hopeful eyes. The light if his eyes were starting to die out into unconsciousness.

"Zane…come on stay awake for me please." Zane nodded slowly.

"Awake… must remain awake. Kill Saren…kill Sovereign." He mumbled and tried to get up but Tali quickly put him down.

"No, we got this you stay here with me. Okay, Zane?" She pleaded and he seemed to accept that. Tali looked at the wounds and the bleeding was slowly being reduced. The scratches he earned during his fight with Saren still bled. But so long as the four gunshot wounds were stable he would be okay…maybe.

His skin had gotten pale but was slowly beginning to regain its original color. It took everything in him to remain awake she saw that. Not to mention alive. Where he had been shot was a very painful way to die. Hopefully, they got medi-gel to him in time. She felt his hand loosen.

"No Zane come on you can't go to sleep. No sleeping." She commanded him but it was falling on deaf ears. His head was slumping downward. She did the only thing she could think of…backhand him.

"Ow!" He yelled with renewed energy that was quickly failing.

"BAM!" Tali turned and saw Saren stumble before he fell from the board. His weapon which had been just under his jaw falling with him. She looked to Zane and shook him.

"We got him, Zane! Saren is dead!" She said and he shook his head more than likely trying to keep himself awake.

"Normandy this is Shepard come in Joker." Shepard asked on his omni-tool.

"Shepard? Finally, glad to know you are alright. Sir, we heard the distress call from the Ascension I'm here with the entire Arcturus fleet we can help if you open the relay." Joker said over the comm.

"And let Sovereign possibly get away or worse…succeed no hold them back wait till the arms are open and then take out Sovereign." Wrex pointed out.

Zane got Tali's attention by increasing the pressure on her hand.

"Get me over there by Shepard." He said with barely more than a whisper of volume. She gave a small sigh and picked him up to his feet and helped him to the edge. To where he could see Saren's body. And to where the team was bickering and arguing about what to do.

"This is bigger than humanity! This is about the entire galaxy!" Garrus said.

"Which is why you can't waste lives helping the few." Liara pointed out.

"Shepard," Zane spoke up and the team turned to him. "don't let them die. They may be asshats," he began to cough. "but if they die then the galaxy is thrown into chaos. And we will be remembered as those that put the lives of," the coughing became worse blood came up but only a small bit. "the lives of humans over the community as a whole." Zane said and panted out of breath. It took a lot out of him to speak. The medi-gel was wearing off he could make coherent sentences now. However, the pain was coming back full force.

"Joker...save the Ascension." Shepard said and unleashed the full might of a single human fleet upon the Geth.

"I hope you know what you are doing Shepard. And that they appreciate this." Wrex and Liara almost said in unison.

 _"_ _Oh, they will."_ Zane swore to himself as he leaned beside a small wall.

"I need someone to make sure he is dead." Shepard ordered and Tali was one of the first to volunteer. Zane clasped her hand even tighter.

"Don't go." He pleaded. Tali gently let go of him. She needed this to make sure the man that wanted her dead and had almost killed Zane twice was indeed dead himself.

"I'll put another bullet into him for you okay?" He still shook his head a little more.

"He is not dead." He stuttered out. But didn't seem to hear him.

"Stay here." She commanded him and Liara, Wrex, Garrus, and her all jumped down and pulled out their pistols and opened fire.

"He's dead now that for sure." Wrex laughed.

Shepard smiled and felt like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"It's done." He said and looked to Zane who was sitting down with only a small bit of wall there to support him. He still panted in pain and weariness.

"No." He said.

"What?" Shepard asked.

"He isn't dead." Then the place began to shake and the sound of thunder roared around the tower. Until a spark of red lightning zapped through the glass and directly into Saren's corpse. And still, the shaking continued causing Shepard to fall. He saw Zane reach for him but he was much too slow and Shepard had fallen way to fast.

The transformation was quick. Saren's flesh and exoskeleton gave way a little bit as he grew taller. Talons grew turning into claws, his feet grew, his neck became longer. Every limp grew several inches. The man that was once Saren was an animal.

Shepard looked at the monstrosity and then back up towards Zane was. He looked like he was passed out and barely alive. The team would have to be quick if they wanted to save Zane.

"Get ready!" Shepard ordered pulling out his rifle as the team followed suit with their preferred weapon. Saren leaped from wall to wall without hitting the ground and he stuck there. Within a blink of an eye, he moved from one wall to another and then to the ceiling.

Saren's head glowed a bright red before it unleashed a ball of fire and light. The ball impacted just beside Shepard's face causing a moment of blindness and it deafened his ears for a short time. The fire burned his face and he knew if it had hit his head he would be dead.

"Get to cover! Liara stasis!" He commanded rubbing the spots of blindness still in his eyes. Shepard barely made out Saren being frozen in a stasis field and the team finding cover of some sorts. Shepard found a low rock and got prepared for the effect to wear off.

"Your attempts are useless." The mechanical voice of Sovereign sounded from Saren's undead corpse. Just as the effect gave way. The team opened fire immediately but the agile remains of the dead spectre were too quick. It leaped from ceiling to floor to a wall then back to the floor beside Garrus. It used its hind legs and kicked Garrus so hard he went through a rock.

Then the husk propelled itself to another wall and the laughter it gave off made Shepard's spine shiver. Liara used a powerful singularity and it caught the corpse in its gravity well. The team opened fire as Shepard ran to Garrus. He was alive but was knocked out cold. Shepard turned to see the corpse begin to fire the light and fire attack. Shepard rolled to more cover as ex-spectre randomly let loose ball after ball of light and fire. The attacks destroying almost everything it touched. Bulkheads came loose, rocks turned to dust, trees turned to trunks. The ball of fire and light stopped and before Shepard could look for Saren. Saren found him with the corpse looking at him from atop the very rock he used as cover. The jawless Saren with cold dead red eyes didn't pause before it tried to attack with both claws.

Shepard jumped back and unleashed his assault rifle's full potential until it overheated. The corpse growled and roared before jumping away. Shepard looked to where Zane was and now he was no longer there.

 _"_ _Where did he…?"_

"Shepard watch out!" he heard and saw more light coming straight for him. Shepard ran hard and fast until he found another rock to hide behind. The rock began to crack and break from the powerful attacks. Until It stopped and the corpse roared again. Shepard looked and saw Wrex hitting it with a warp followed by his shotgun. Saren's husk was quick to jump in front of the Krogan and then it did a back flip and kicked Wrex with his large feet. Wrex went high into the air long enough for the husk to jump up and slam the large Krogan down.

Still not done with him the husk spun Wrex around and around before letting him go. The large and heavy Krogan dented a bulkhead and even broke it with his head when he hit it. Saren's husk had lost a lot of strength and its shields were basically gone. It was growing desperate. The husk didn't stay in one spot for any longer than a split second. Liara couldn't pin it down and even Tali's shotgun and Shepard's assault rifle did mere scratches to it.

The husk leaped above Liara while clinging to the ceiling with its feet. It grabbed Liara and slammed her into the ceiling several times. Shepard saw the blood splatter on the glass. And Liara was dropped like a sack. Shepard ran for her and turned her over. She seemed fine only a massive head blow and a busted jaw, lip, and nose. But she was out for the count. Until she regained her bearings.

Actually, it seemed like all of those that were down were merely dazed not dead. Could Saren still fighting Sovereign's control? Even in death? It didn't make much sense but neither did fighting a corpse that shot balls of light and fire at you.

"Shepard!" Tali yelled and Shepard immediately rolled out of the way. To prevent from being shot in the side the husk leaped to Tali and side kicked her making her fall and threw away the shotgun and pistol. Shepard was about to shoot at him when the Husk focused on him again.

The husk leaped at him and swatted the rifle away. It held his arms at bay while its head weapon charged up. It was about to hit him he knew it and then it stopped. Then the head exploded the round from a weapon barely missing Shepard's own head. He pushed the husk away and saw Zane leaning against a railing with pistol in hand.

"Que catchphrase." He said with a smile. Followed by a laugh that caused him great pain. Shepard watched as the man that saved his life then fell to the floor.

"Hang in there Zane we're coming." Shepard said and the team began to get up slowly. Shaking off the pain and headache they all felt. The team ran up nearby steps and made it to the platform Zane was on. He laid on his side clutching his wounds with one hand and tightly holding his pistol.

"Zane!" Tali exclaimed and ran ahead of the team in mere seconds and grabbed the arm that was over the wound. "Zane I need to see it." She said and he gave a faint nod. The Reaper was badly injured and was in a great deal of pain. No amount of medi-gel would fix that.

…

 _"_ _Ow does this shit hurt."_ Zane thought as Tali examined the wound with the others. He listened carefully and heard the explosion. Shepard looked up and a brief look of fear crossed his features.

"Run!" He shouted to everyone. Liara, Garrus, and Wrex did as ordered though they paused and looked at Zane. He simply gave a nod to confirm that they needed to run. Shepard got beside him with Tali as they began to pick him.

"Tali get out of here." Zane stuttered out.

"No, I can help I need to help." She said as they walked slowly.

"Leave!" He tried in a more commanding voice only for the pain to triple.

"No, I need you!" She said it made Zane pause and he looked back and saw the giant mechanical arm coming straight for them.

"Sorry, Tali." He said and grabbed her hip and pressed on it. The shock it gave her made Tali let go and in that moment Zane used every bit of strength to push her. Using strength, he didn't know he had she flew off the steps. And landed on her back.

"Zane!" She yelled and was about to come for him when the arm made it to him and Shepard.

"Get down!" Shepard ordered as he brought Zane down with him and Tali rolled backward as the arm hit its mark.

…

Tali was trapped in a small crevice. Surrounded by Sovereign's remains. She was tired and hurt. A piece of debris moved around and stopped. And then it moved again before the face of Garrus appeared.

"Liara! Captain Anderson, I found Tali!" He shouted as he went to her. Garrus wrapped an arm around to help her up and crawled out of the cage she was in.

"Did Shepard…did Zane?" She couldn't finish the sentence she didn't want to finish it. But the silence and the looks of sorrow told her all she needed to know. "Damn it. Damn it!" She cried and clasped onto Garrus as tightly as she could. Liara came to her and did the same with her.

"I know Tali."

"Why didn't he listen to me? Why didn't he let me help him?" She sobbed.

"He wanted you to be safe." Garrus said sadly.

 _"_ _Damn bosh'tet."_ She thought with a sad frown. _"Never even told him I,"_ the rustling of more metal took her away from her thoughts. The team looked up and saw the shadow of something.

"The hell?" Wrex asked as the shadow came and went. And then it got closer. Finally, another large piece of debris was pushed out of the way and there they were. Shepard and Zane held onto one another for support. They were both in a great deal of pain but had persevered.

"I'm a badass and you don't want to clash…" Zane sang to himself as they walked to the team with two equally genuine and huge smiles. "Yep Shepard we are awesome." Zane said followed by hissing in pain with a smile still on his face. This also caused Shepard to hiss in pain as he chuckled.

"Great as if your ego wasn't already inflated." Shepard responded.

"Come on you two you need medical attention. We'll get you all set up." Anderson said as the team ran to their friends. Tali helped Zane but also hugged him.

"Thank the ancestors you're alright." She whispered to him.

"I'm just glad you're alright." He whispered back staring into her eyes as they stumbled and limped out of the tattered tower.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Zane rested on the bed in the sterile white room. The pain had been dying for the past few hours now. The team came and went as they all had been checked up on and were in fine condition. Only small concussions to worry about. But Tali was there almost all the time. Liara and Shepard were here the most second only by Tali. He thought it was nice to feel appreciated even kind of liked by others. He forgot how it felt to feel a part of something. To be a part of a tight knit group.

His wounds were coming along nicely but they would leave large scars in their wake. Nothing new to him now though. It was part of the job now. A job he knew was far from over the Reapers would be coming in two years' time three at the most. And Harbinger would come down on the worlds of the Milky Way like a forest fire upon trees. They had to be stopped and he still knew more than anyone else in the damn galaxy about what was to come.

The door opened and Shepard came in. He had a smile on his face and looked like he got renewed purpose.

"Commander…you look happy." Zane said with a grin.

"Just got to decide who would be put onto the council or at least give my opinion." He said.

"And who did you pick?"

"Anderson naturally."

"Naturally." Zane repeated with a laugh. Imagining Udina all sorts of angry and pissed about the outcome. "But I doubt that is all." Zane said knowing there was more to his visit.

Shepard looked to the floor and seemed like he wasn't sure how to say what he wanted to. "Zane…you have been through a lot so I would understand if you declined…"

"I accept." Zane said cutting him off.

"You don't even know…"

"You're going to ask me to help you some more to finish the Geth off. Though we know they are a symptom not a cause of the disease. This is bigger than me or you. This is the fate of millions- no- billions. To decline says more about me than anyone else." Zane said and rose slowly. Ignoring the aches and protests of his bones and muscles.

Zane stood straight and saluted the Commander. "So Commander where do you want me?" Shepard smiled before returning he salute.

"Back in that bed for one."

"Aye aye." And Zane quickly got back into the white, sterile bed.

"And for the record I was going to ask if you wanted to help rebuild the Citadel." Shepard said as Zane laughed.

"Funny Shepard." Then Shepard turned and walked away. "Wait you are kidding right Shepard. Shepard? Shepard!" Zane shouted. "Ass." He laughed as Tali walked into the room.

"Zane…stop yelling it is not good for you." Tali said sternly as she took her seat beside him. Inn her hand was nutrient paste for herself it was the reason she had left in the first place.

"I don't recall you being my doctor?" Zane smiled at her.

"Far as your concerned I'm your mother for the time being." She said and the way she said it he believed it.

"Yes mother dear." He said and then closed his eyes.

 _"_ _And so it truly begins."_ Zane thought and a massive influx of thoughts and plans flooded his mind. He would make the galaxy prepared for the Reapers if a planet would fall then it would be of great cost to the Reapers they would see they would all see.

 **THE END…FOR NOW**

 **A/N:** Woah! You made it to the end? Or did you just skip to it? No matter well congrats at the very least. You suffered through it. Here are a few things that didn't quite make it to the story that I think were just cool things to know.

Achilles original name was going to be Luke. But calling a Turian Luke just bothered me so i changed it to a more ancient styled name. To match the Turian roots. The reason it is Greek and not a roman name is for something different yet remaining true to the (ancient) roots.

This story took me almost five years to make for no other reason than I am lazy at the best of days. Hopefully other installments will not take so long.

I thought about a Renegade Shepard however, I didn't think it was a "stabilizing" element to Zane. Zane had to learn that just because people are bad doesn't mean you can rip them limp from limp.

The story is about 80,000 words long on MS Word and took roughly 232 pages.

Zane's "outfit" changed more times than I can count. However, I settled for the hoodie mask combo (mask was going to be there regardless) I toyed with a duster/ trench coat like thing but decided that was just too old for the future.

Zane was supposed to be very protective of his identity even with the crew. Never showing his face or giving his name. But, that didn't make much sense as Zane would know the crew could be trusted.

Zane's weapon was also supposed to be a G36c because I liked the look of it a lot but I settled for the M4 because I have shot the AR15 and I knew I had to change it.


End file.
